What you can't see, can't hurt you
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Zeo lost his best friend in a drag racing accident, after meating up with one of her racing partners, he relizes that the accident didn't happen by accident, YAOI, TalaZeo, random pairing
1. Introductions

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter one. Introductions 

Zeo never really was the type to mourn over something. Sure, he'd mourned over his mother's death, but she was special, and that was a long time ago. When his Grandfather died, he didn't cry like he did at his mother's funeral, he was happy his Grandfather wasn't in pain anymore. For once, since his mother died, he came close to crying. His best friend died, but she wasn't really just a best friend, he loved her like his sister, and to top it off, she also died in a car crash, just like his mom. But this crash was different, his friend, Ana, was drag racing. He didn't necessarily dislike drag racing, he just thought it was pretty dangerous. So when this happened, he blamed her for not listening to him, and blamed himself for not trying hard enough, but she would say; 'I'm not afraid of getting hurt, I'm afraid of not getting hurt…afraid of missing the thrill'. He still blamed himself though. So now, here he was, on his way to her apartment, via Bus. He was sitting at the bus stop, reading a book, wrapped in his bubble jacket. He looked up as a bus turned the corner, stood, and then went to stop it. He sat on his own, right at the front, looking out the window. After a few stops, someone sat next to him; he didn't pay them much notice, just the fact they had red hair and pale skin. Standing up, he passed the person, pressing the button to stop the bus. Nodding to the person, he walked off the bus, looked round a bit, and then started walking left.

"Zeo, I'm so glad you're here, I thought you weren't going to show!" His friend said, pulling him in. This was Takao, his second best friend. Takao was the kind of person who you warmed up to quickly. Unlike Zeo, Takao had lots of friends.

"I take it you haven't gotten anyone to cook for you?" You warm up to him after you get used to huge appetite.

"No, I'm STARVED! But seriously, I think there's something you should have." Zeo blinked twice before Takao pulled him into the next room, the bedroom. A purple box with a silver ribbon on was set on the bed cover. Zeo went over to it and opened the lid, reveling some of Ana's specialist things. A picture of all her family together when she was small…a picture of both her and Zeo with a golden retriever…a few pieces of jewelry, like a ring, and a locket…and a golden Chinese back. Zeo picked it out and opened it.

"But this is…" He stared at the golden medal in his had.

"The medal you got made for her first win, yea," Zeo looked at the engraving, it had her name on in silver, with a 'first place' sign on. "I thought you should have them, 'cause you are…or were, her best friend." A few tears fell from his eyes.

"Why did she have to get in that accident…she knew it would happen." Zeo said, wiping the tears, putting the medal back into the box. Takao patted his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, let go out to get something to eat, huh? Max and Hillary were round earlier, so they helped sort everything out. I have my car…what do you say?" Zeo smiled at Takao.

"Yea, let's."

zzz

Takao dropped Zeo off at Ana's apartment, handing him the keys, then disappeared round the corner. Zeo unlocked the door and walked in to retrieve his box. He looked around, remembering in places where certain things happened, like the iron stain on the floor from when she dropped it 'cause she was watching TV instead on focusing…or like the big tare in under the blanket on the couch from where her baby cousin had got the scissors and cut it up.

Locking up and going back downstairs, Zeo clutched the box to his chest then headed to the bus stop, but he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in his head, almost as if he forgot something. He sat down, waiting for the same bus to come, and realized.

He'd left his book on the bus.

He hit his forehead, cursing himself for being so stupid, but he was in such a rush, he didn't notice when he got up. Hailing the bus as it came near, he thought that it would still be there, but as he got on, the seat was taken…by the same man who was there last time. The man looked at him as he got on, then moved his bags so there was enough room for another to sit. Zeo took this by surprise, but sat. The next thing he knew, a book was on his lap. He looked at the man next to him.

"It's yours, you left it last time." He said, Zeo smiled.

"Thanks, I only just remembered to be honest." Zeo looked at the book. Ana had given it to him once, she said he had to read it or she'd force him to.

"It's good, I'm surprised you could forget it." The man was looking out the window, but obviously taking to him.

"I was…caught up in something," Zeo looked at the ground. The rest of the trip was in silence, just the chattering of girls at the back and a woman on her mobile phone. The man stood, gathering his bags. Zeo stood so he could get passed and pressed the stop button for him. "Bye." Zeo said to be polite. The man nodded and smiled slightly as he got off the bus. Zeo sat back down, shifting over to the window as the bus started.

Zzz

He looked down at the grave, tears welling up in his eyes as he clenched his fists. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked round to see Hillary. She was a nice girl, if slightly bossy, and was smiling comfortingly at him. He managed to smile back, brushing the tears out his eyes. She handed him a tissue.

"I think you might need this," She said, he took it. "Some of the people she raced with are here you know, over there, see," She pointed to the left, some people where talking. Zeo's mouth almost dropped open as he saw a redhead talking to a bluenet. "What's wrong?"

"I saw that guy the other day, I didn't know he knew Ana, that's all…he was sitting next to me on the bus twice, second time he gave me the book I left on the bus." She looked at the redhead, squinting her eyes a little.

"I think I've seen him talk to her at a race once, when I went to cheer her on, his name is Tala or something, they got along quite well." Zeo blushed and looked away as Tala looked his way. The taller walked over to them.

"Hey." Zeo said, smiling a little.

"I didn't know you knew Ana." Tala said, Hillary stepped in, knowing of Zeo's shyness.

"He was her best friend, Zeo, and I'm Hillary, I think we've met before." Tala shook he hand.

"You came to cheer for her once, I remember. I've heard lots about Zeo," Zeo blush a bit, biting the inside of his mouth. "Sorry about…the accident, must be hard, huh?" Zeo nodded, looking at the flowers sitting by the stone.

"Yea," He managed to say before his throughout went dry. "Like my mother," Hillary was rubbing his shoulder as he brought the wet tissue back up to his eyes. "Sorry, I'm not really myself right now." He said, smiling again at Tala who nodded.

"I can imagine. I best get back to my friend, see you around." He said, Zeo nodded and looked at Hillary who was still rubbing his shoulder.

"It'll get better, it's just another one of those things that happen.

"Yea…I guess."

Zzz

Kitty: …that was…I don't know, I thought it was pretty bad, but then again I wrote it, I would think that, so tell me what you think. I know this fic wont get many reviews, so I'm just gonna post every now and then when I have nothing to do…which is often, but I swear this fic'll get better, I just wanted to write another story fic.

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	2. Coincidence

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

**Chapter two. Coincidence**

Zeo was sat at work, next to his work buddy, Rei. They worked for a magazine, Rei wrote the articles, and Zeo was the photographer, however he had wrote a book once or twice. He looked at Rei as the phone started ringing. Rei looked at him. Then they looked back at the phone. Rei pressed the speakers eventually, as neither of them wanted to move out their seats.

"Hello? Rei here." He said, they knew who it was, but they where hoping for no work today.

"_Can you come down to the boss's office, something weird is happening down town and I think you're going to get assigned to report about it." _It was Mariah, or as Tyson called her, the pink fuzz-ball of doom.

"Ok." Rei said, clicking the button and standing up, Zeo stretched as he stood, yawning.

"At least we won't be sat around doing nothing all day." He said, Rei smiled a bit, heading out.

"Good point."

Zzz

Rei and Zeo stared at the TV screen. There was a lady on it with orange and red hair , and big green eyes, saying something about a Murder. She didn't look all that old, but the victim was some important person from a large company.

"_I don't know how it happened, it's just…one minute we were driving along, the next…she wasn't there…so I got out the car and," She broke into tears. "There he was, hung on a tree-_

Their boss turned the TV off, and turned to say something. "I want you two to go down, you seem to be good with this stuff, can I trust you? I want you to interview the Lady, and then look around and try get some stuff of what happened." Rei looked at Zeo. After Ana's crash, he wasn't sure the smaller boy would be up to it.

"I don't know sir…Zeo mightn't be up to it." He said honestly, their boss knew about Ana's death, that's probably why he was asking instead of sending them straight out.

"I'll be ok, I'll be fine, let's just get out the building, my legs are going stiff." Zeo said, smiling encouragingly. Rei smile slightly, then nodded to their boss who smiled.

"Ok, that's good, this is the lady's address," He handed Rei a slip of paper and the two stood up. "Good luck, and don't get too upset." He advised, the last bit meant for Zeo.

"Ok, thank you," Zeo replied, leaving after Rei. "So, where do we go?" Zeo asked, Rei looked at the paper.

"Seeing as you can't drive," Zeo blushed a bit. "You can tell me the directions, 'cause I have no idea where we are going."

"I can drive…just not well." He said.

"Yea, well, after last time, I'm not letting you behind the wheel."

"Come on, I wasn't going that fast!" Zeo argued, but Rei just ignored him and carried on. "Rei! Rei wait up! Rei!"

zzz

They both stared at the house. It was pretty big, not as big as most big houses, but still pretty big. Rei locked the car and walked to the front, Zeo trailing behind him. Knocking on the door, a lady that looked similar to the one on TV, but younger answered. She looked at them both knowingly, before sighing and opening the door wide. Zeo thanked her and walked in after Rei. She stepped back, getting some slippers out the cupboard, and walked to the stairs.

"Mum, some reporters are here to see you, do you want me to send them away?" She shouted, a muffled reply of 'I'll be down in a minute' was heard. The lady turned back to them with a stern look. "She's not herself, so forgive her if she starts crying, but she'll be happy to tell you certain things…she wants people to find out what happened. Follow me." She said, leading the way into what was a living room. Zeo tagged along behind Rei as always, looking around the cream colored room. It was warm and welcoming, so he got a gist of what the lady was like. He sat next to Rei on a cream leather couch.

"Thank you for letting us see her, I know it must be a hard time." Rei said, Zeo knew what it was like to have someone get killed, it wasn't nice. The young lady nodded.

"I'm Krystel by the way, can I get you anything?" Rei shook his head; Zeo too interested in the interior of the room. There was a white fur rug over a rose carpet. A wood fire built with bricks, leather couches, a stereo, not much else. He looked at the door as an older lady came in. Both Rei and Zeo stood up, smiling at the lady who smiled back warmly. She was quite chubby, unlike her daughter, and wore green clothes. He daughter wore plain jeans and a pink, off the shoulder jumper. Other than style, age and size, they were almost identical.

"Sorry to come at such a bad time, I'm Rei." He said, shaking her hand. Zeo looked at he, shook her hand first.

"I'm Zeo, you've got a very nice home." He said shyly, she laughed a little, motioning for them to sit down.

"Thank you Zeo, it is very homey, but a bit big, I didn't know what to put in the rooms, that's when I met Shinta, he was a interior designer, a nice man…I hope he's happy where ever he is," She looked down half way though, obviously she was coping well. Krystel was still in the room, standing behind her mother. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Gina. I heard you were reporters, is that correct?" She asked, Rei nodded. Zeo watched the lady and how her expression changed, yet some how, she always seemed happy.

"We wanted to ask you a few questions, we didn't get all that much information see, so we will ask some small questions before we move onto the larger one's." Zeo felt saddened at how she was always happy, she must've missed him, but the younger lady looked more depressed than Gina did. He looked at Rei and realized that they'd already started asking questions.

"He was about twenty-one, he had a lot going, he was very interested in paranormal things, like ghosts and things," Zeo looked down, he sounded a lot like Ana. Unfortunately, the small pools dwelling up in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. "Are you ok child? Do you need a tissue?" He looked up at the concerned faces. He looked at Rei who smiled slightly.

"Want to go out side?" Zeo nodded and Krystel led him out.

"Sorry." He said to her, she looked at him, handing him a packet of tissues.

"Do you mind me asking…why are you crying?" He wiped his eyes, smiling slightly.

"My best friend…she died in a car accident a few days ago…she was racing you see." He said, the lady looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry…it's hard when you lose someone you love." She said, sitting on the curb, resting her head on her arms.

"My mum died in a car accident as well…did you…where you close to Shinta?" Zeo asked, he couldn't help it. She smiled slightly.

"I didn't think anyone would notice, but yes, he was my boyfriend," Zeo looked taken back. "My mum found a engagement ring in his pocket…that's why." She started crying silently. Zeo handed her the tissues back. Krystel smiled and took them.

zzz

"So, this is the place where he died?" Rei asked himself, looking around the crime scene. They where in some woods, the rope was still hanging and some police where round, one came over to them, obviously wanting to know what they wanted. "Hello sir, we were just wondering about what happened?" Rei said to the officer, who in turn looked them both up and down.

"We don't know yet, all we know is that the person was obviously cleaver, take a few pictures, but not too many." He said, then walked away. Zeo looked at him as he walked away.

"They always say that, 'we don't know'." He said, Rei laughed a bit as Zeo took a picture, moving round slightly to see where would be better.

"That's true, but can you blame them?" Zeo grinned and nodded making Rei laugh a bit more.

"The daughter, Krystel, was Shinta's girl friend, she said that they'd been going out for a year and where thinking of getting an apartment together." Zeo said, changing the subject as they got closer to the cops.

"Gina said something about finding a engagement ring, I guess it was for Krystel." Rei said, Zeo nodded, confirming Rei's suspicions. As he took a photo, he saw someone in the back ground, looking up from his camera, he pause for a moment before shoving it into Rei's hands.

"Hold that!" He said, taking off to the other side of the crime scene.

"Zeo!" Rei shouted after him, running a bit, but Zeo didn't pay any attention. When he got round he stared at the person's back for a while before they turned around defensively, as if he was expecting a threat, but shifting stance as he saw Zeo.

"What are you doing here?" Zeo ask trying to sound casual, the person put his hands into his pockets.

"Just curious, what about you? Are you a reporter or something?" Zeo nodded as the redhead turned back to the tree with the rope on.

"I didn't expect to see you, I'm a photographer…do you mind…if I ask you something?" Tala smirked a bit.

"You just did, didn't you," Zeo rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

"Do you know anything about the guy? Where you a friend?" Tala turned back to Zeo eyes a dangerous cold blue startling Zeo.

"I knew him, but it's best if something's don't come into the light." He replied icily before going back to his normal self. "Anyway, that was two something's." They looked to their right as Rei came round.

"Um…I'm not disturbing anything…am I?" He asked Zeo smiled and shook his head, taking his camera back. "Hey."

"Hi, I best go now, see you around," Tala said, Zeo nodded. "Don't dig yourself into a hole titch." He whispered going passed Zeo. Zeo turned around abruptly as watched Tala drive off in his panther. Rei walked up behind Zeo.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, Zeo shook his head, looking back at the camera.

"Just…shocked, that's all," Rei nodded about to ask something else. "His names Tala, he was a racer like Ana, they knew each other." Rei looked at where the car disappeared.

"They're holding a big marathon tomorrow, in name of Ana I think. Those who take part in it pay a deposit to the hospital that she was at…you should go watch."

"Yea…I might."

Zzz

Kitty: And I'll leave it there, time to help Rouge pack her stuff…that chapter went on longer than I thought it would, tell me what you thinik, and if you have any pairings or suggestions, be happy to tell me, I'll go back to drinking blue Pepsi now

I swear the stuff will make me blue! It's contaminated I tell you!

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	3. Motorbikes

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter three. Motorbikes 

"You sure about this?" Takao asked Zeo as he parked the blue and black bike among the others. There was a lot of bikes in the area, there wasn't enough room in the parking lot, so most where on the grass. The bike was Ana's second favorite; Zeo often rode it when they went to the open fields. She would have her red and black Heritage, and he would have her Honda.

"I'm positive, it's not like I've never rode a bike before, besides, it's for Ana, I should do it." Takao knew how Zeo felt about driving the motorbike, he wasn't all that confident, but he was also stubborn.

"You really are like Ana you know," Takao said, Zeo blinked. "Stubborn till the end."

"You needn't talk." Zeo said, then they heard a girl's voice call for them.

"Zeo, Takao," Hillary said, catching her breath. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" She said, Max running up behind her. "I didn't think you'd be riding." She said, running a hand along the black seat. Zeo nodded smiling.

"We'll be watching, Rei's there too, coming Takao?" The bluenette grinned and followed Max to where they where standing.

"Good luck, I'm surprised at how many people are here." Hillary said, looking round at all the bikes.

"Yea, she was pretty popular though." He said, waving as some people said hello.

"People recognize the bike then, huh?" She joked, Zeo laughed a little. "Hey, is your friend going to be here?" she looked round again, trying to find the redhead.

"You mean that Tala guy? I don't know, I haven't seen him yet though." She looked back at him then jumped slightly as an announcement came from the big speakers.

"Well, you're starting now, see you." She said, running off to where the others where. Zeo wrapped his hair up in a bun before putting the blue helmet on. On his left was a gray Yamaha, and on his right was a studded Heritage. He started up the bike as the sign to go came up. It wasn't a race, it was just a run, but he was surprised at the amount of people still. They had to go round to the beach where the cliff was, through a wood, and round some streets, but he knew what the real reason he was doing this was, for Ana was only half of it.

Zzz

"_Where are you?" _Was the fuzzy question from the ear communicator.

"Following the Honda on the cliff."

"_Do you think something's there? I haven't seen anything so far." _He cursed slightly as the Honda shook a little.

"I think so, but I haven't picked up on anything yet…fuck, he's starting to shake!"

"_Calm down, he might just be a bit iffy on that turn, it's a nasty one."_

"I guess so…something's here! I just felt it!"

"_Is it big?"_

"No, but I think it's what's making the Honda shake."

Zzz

Zeo took in a sharp breath, as his bike shook a little. This was why Takao wasn't so sure about him going: he wasn't good with corners. He smiled slightly as his Honda steadied, it was a smooth bike, and he wondered why Ana preferred the Heritage. He looked at his mirror as the black Heritage started speeding up slightly. It had been on his tail all the way rounds, but hadn't done anything. The bags were studded and the driver wore black studded leather. The color of the bike was pure black. Zeo cursed loudly as his bike shook again.

"What the hell?" The Honda started to shake on it's own, getting worse and worse. He looked to his side as the Heritage came up at his left, coming closer and closer. He tried to move the handles, but they'd go stiff. He winced slightly as the clashing of bikes screeched. He looked at the hidden face of the other rider, however it was, they where trying to turn him round. Then it struck; he was going to go straight off the cliff. He heard a voice from inside the helmet.

"Get on the back!" Zeo stared for a moment. Was this guy for real? "There's no time, get on!" Came the voice again. Zeo moved his leg round so he was sitting on the bike with both legs on one side; the guy revved his engine in warning. Zeo grabbed this waist and swung his leg over. The black Heritage slowed down, letting the Honda screech and turn on its side right by the wall. When they came to a stop, he ran off the bike and went over to his Honda, taking off his helmet as he did so.

"What happened?" he asked the rider who was walking over. His eyes widened slightly as he took off his helmet. Blue and turquoise clashing, trying to find some answers.

"Don't know."

"Liar!" Zeo shot back. "You do, and I want to get some answers! I could've died you know!"

"I know, I'm sorry but I think it's best you mind your own business." A midnight green Honda pulled up beside Tala's Heritage. A blue hair man with blue shark tails on his cheeks came off the bike, the same one at Ana's funeral.

"Everyone ok?" He asked. Zeo glared at Tala.

"No, I'm not ok!" He said, the man looked at him and Tala groaned. "I almost got taken off a cliff and I know it wasn't because of my bike!" The bluenette crouched, looking at Zeo's bike.

"I told you titch, don't dig yourself into a hole, but NO, you decided to be stubborn, good thing to know we've got another Ana: RECKLESS!"

"My name ain't titch and I'm NOT reckless, I DO have right to know what's going on!" The bluenette stood up, silencing them.

"Quiet you two, we need to get the bike back, Tala, do you have any oil? The handles are stiff," Tala walked over to his bags, pulling out a tub. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"My bike shook a few times, then it just got worse and worse, when I got to round about…there," He pointed to the start of the turning. "My bard went stiff and the bike speed up. Who are you anyway?" Zeo asked the man.

"Kai," He said, taking a communicator out his ear. "Thanks." He said taking the tub from Tala.

"What happened? Why did that happen to my bike?" Tala stepped in as Kai was about to answer.

"We don't know, ok? It should have been my bike, not yours! Where'd you get it anyway?" Tala said, Zeo glared at the redhead.

"I got it from Ana- why are you looking at me like that?" Zeo looked from Kai, to Tala, back to Kai.

"No wonder it went after you, it must've thought you where Ana." Tala said, taking the tub back to his bike.

"What is 'it', and WHY was it after you?" Tala turned and glared at Zeo. Kai sighed, he wasn't going to get a say in this and they certainly weren't going to stop.

"You know enough, and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!" Tala said Zeo stood up.

"You wouldn't dare kill me!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

"ENOUGH!" Kai said standing up getting the other's attention. "If you two wont stop bickering, I'll make sure Zeo gets back, Tala, you go in front of us, we need to pick up the pace if we want to be back in time for the end. Which means shut UP!" Tala walked over to his bike and put on his helmet, Zeo picked his own bike off the floor and followed suit. Kai did the same, then motioned for Tala to go. Zeo started his bike, following Kai up to the woods.

Zzz

Hillary ran up to Zeo with the others as he walked towards them. She stopped in front of him, Hiro, Brooklyn and Rei right behind her. Hiro was looking over his bike then looked up at him with a curious look. Hiro had also ridden, but was a lot faster than Zeo. Brooklyn looked at where Hiro had his hand and blinked a few times.

"Well, how did you do? Did you fall?" Hillary asked, holding onto Zeo's gloved hands. Zeo laughed a little.

"Err…once, but some people where near me so helped me out, but my bike got scratched." He said, avoiding Hiro's question.

"But these are marks from another bike, look, you've got black on the blue." Brooklyn commented, Hiro stood and crossed his arms.

"I kinda hit someone when I fell, that's all," He saw Takao pulling Max over. "Hey, Takao, over here!" He said, as Hiro was about to talk. Takao slung an arm round his shoulders, a broad grin on his face.

"You came back in one piece!" Takao said, Zeo laughed a bit. "Didn't fall, did you?"

"Yea, once." Takao punched him lightly.

"At least it wasn't off that cliff."

"Yea, lucky me." He said, but Rei and Hiro noticed the sarcasm.

Zzz

Kitty: and another chapter! But Rouge's gone, she wont be reviewing or helping me write any more, though she'll probably check on 'Fear' every now and then, she liked that a lot. I know I'm going to through in some random pairings, even normal ones, who knows!

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	4. Run away

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter four. Runaway 

She ran through the woods, trying to get to the safe point, always looking back to see if they where close. See stopped at a fork in the road, trying to remember which way to go. As she heard something behind her, she quickly turned right and went up a winding pathway. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck, the sweat dampening it and shaping her ginger curls. She clutched a set of papers to her chest, the moon was shining down on her, pleading her to sleep, but she couldn't give in. She took a sharp right and fell down, twisting her ankle. She couldn't go on, not with them behind her.

_And if you can't get there, you MUSTN'T let them have the papers_

Sitting up, she looked around. It didn't matter if she got there or not, it didn't matter if the papers got there or not. All that mattered now, was that they where destroyed. She saw a pile of mud in a wet ditch of the side of the path. She scrambled over, pulling herself along with one hand, and dunked the paper into the small stream. The papers dampened, but the ink wasn't running fast enough. Hearing them coming, her dangerously wide eyes looked from the path, back to the ditch. She tore them apart, making small sounds as she did so, and buried them in the river. Even if they did find them, they couldn't read them. She tried to stand, but couldn't. Something was wrapped round her foot, pulling her down. In a panic, she started crying for help, pleading for help, though she knew no one would hear her. She tried to detach it from her, but darkness slowly engulfed her foot, shrouding her whole leg in darkness. She screamed out, her pleas getting louder and stronger. She lay there, crying silently, up to her head in the awful nightmare, tightening and putting off her breathing and circulation. She stopped as she saw a figure come closer to her, hoping it wasn't whom she thought it was.

"You know what I want," came the voice, dark and raspy. "Now, can you give it to me, and I'll give you your life." She swallowed.

"Y-you won't g-g-g-give me…anything." She managed her voice croaky and weak from lack of oxygen. He laughed cruelly, as he stroked the short hair out her flustered face.

"How right you are child. How right you are."

Zeo sprang up, screaming and dripping in sweat. He clutched the covers to himself, panting loudly. He looked round the room, his eyes so wide they might jump out his eye-sockets. He looked around, shaking viciously, making sure that it had all been a dream. The room was dark and the moon shone through the open curtains so when he looked in the mirror he was silhouetted. He shuddered, reaching for the light at his bedside, wincing slightly as the blinding light surrounded the inside of his room. He heard the door slam open, Takao running in, worry and concern written all over his usually happy features. A smile of relief forming on his face as he was the younger Japanese boy sitting up in his bed. He walked over and sat at the bottom of the bed making it move slightly.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, Zeo thought for a moment, wondering if his voice would work.

"A towel and a wet flannel would be nice." He said, voice dry and rasped. He winced at the sound. Takao laughed a bit.

"A drink by the sounds of it as well," Zeo smiled slightly. Takao left the room, leaving Zeo to think for a while. He couldn't shake the dream, it had been so real…the lady…and the man…and the…thing. He looked up at the moon. He knew something was going to happen, and he was going to get one step ahead of it if it killed him. Takao came back into the room, holding a tray with a glass and a few cloths on. Zeo took the glass with a 'thank you', and Takao put the flannel to his head. "Why where you screaming?" Takao asked, Zeo thought about whether he should tell Takao or not.

"Because the person in my dream did. I can't really remember it all that well." Zeo lied, though Ana had taught him how to lie pretty well, so Takao shook it off.

"Ok then, if you do remember, you can tell me, ok?" Takao said, Zeo nodded and Takao left the room, leaving the glass of water with him. Zeo had a good idea of how to find out what the thing was, and he knew just where to go to get it.

Zzz

Zeo looked round the crowd of bikers, trying to find the flaming redhead. He saw a group of people, one of them he recognized, but it wasn't Tala. He walked over and tapped the person on the back. Crimson burned into his eyes questionably after dismissing the group he was talking to. Zeo smiled up at the person, knowingly, he dragged Zeo of to a more private area.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I wanted to know what the thing is, what else would I want?" Kai groaned.

"Tala was right, we do have another Ana," He said. "Look, it's not your-"

"A girl with red-hair was trying to get some papers somewhere…I could tell you more…but then again, there's no point if I should have anything to do with it," Kai started down at Zeo, mouth a gar. "There's mosquito's round here you know, we don't want you swallowing one." Kai shut his mouth and ran a hand through his hair.

"How do I know you won't run off to your magazine and tell them?"

"'Cause I'm not doing this for them…I'm doing it for Ana," Kai stood there, looking doubtful. "All I want to know is what killed her, then I'll leave it."

"She spent all her time protecting you from it especially, none of us will let her work go to waste."

"What about the girl?" Zeo said, crossing his arms. "I want to know what attacked her." Kai suddenly looked interested.

"Something attacked her?" Zeo nodded.

"And if you tell me what happened to Ana, I'll tell you what happened to her…_exactly_ what happened to her."

"Ok, I won't tell you much, just what it was, got that?" Zeo nodded. "A demon got into Ana's bike and crashed it, making it look like Ana lost control. Now, what happened to the girl?"

"A what?" Kai glared. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you, she was running through the wood and this black…thing got her, she managed to destroy the papers in the river and then a man came and threatened her. She didn't say anything, so he killed her." Kai looked away.

"How do you know so much?" Zeo looked at the sky.

"I just repeated my dream to you." Kai looked at him with shock.

"You WHAT?" Zeo shrugged. Kai looked now even more worried. "But…either you're lying or…damn." Kai got out a phone.

"Damn what?" Zeo asked, but Kai speaking to someone in Russian on the phone drowned him out. He waited patiently till the conversation was over. "Well?" He said, tapping his foot. Kai sighed.

"You can leave, or you can follow me, but if you do, no talking, asking questions, or any sound, at all, just, silence. Got it?" Zeo nodded and followed Kai out of the crowd and down to the road where a familiar panther drove up. Kai looked back at him. "And most importantly, no arguing, what so ever." Kai finished, opening the back seat door for Zeo before getting in himself. The driver turned to look at Zeo.

"What's _he _doing here? I thought I told him to stay out of it." Kai sighed.

"Long story."

"Well cut it short."

"He knows exactly what happened to Yume, now drive." Kai snapped making Tala turn round and start the engine.

"Still don't think he should be here, how do we know he was telling the truth? She COULD still be alive."

"I know she's definitely not, she got killed by the man, I know this cause of my dream, and because us reporters get told things before you do, so I have two ways of knowing, you'll know when a news crew go down to investigate." Zeo said making Tala growl.

"Stupid reporter." He said making both Zeo and Kai smirk. If one thing was amusing about this, it was the way Tala got angry.

Zzz

Zeo shifted nervously in his seat. When they'd got to where they were meant to be Kai and Tala went to talk to some other people, they'd taken him to an office and told him to stay there till they came back with someone. So now, he was waiting on the chair, trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea to come with Kai and Tala, or whether he should have gone back home to clean up Takao's room. He looked round the smart room, it was nicely decorated, but he could tell the person wasn't the most agreeable person on the planet. He looked to the door as Tala came back in and sat on the office chair behind the desk and leaned back, murmuring something in Russian.

"What's going on?" Zeo asked, Tala shut his eyes tight.

"Is that ALL you ever do, ask 'what's going on?' cause it's annoying." He said opening an eye to look at Zeo.

"No, I could ask other things like, 'why am I here?' but I put the important question first." Tala shook his head and sat up properly, looking Zeo in the eye. There was a moment of silence.

"Your face is going red," Tala started, still looking at the younger. Zeo puffed his cheeks out and went slightly redder. "You are here because of that dream, and I am here because somebody needed to be in here with you."

"So why did you come, I thought you hated me?" Zeo said looking out the window. Tala sat back again, making the chair move a little.

"Because…because ok?" He said. Zeo could tell he was lying.

"You're not a very good liar you know." Zeo said, shifting his eyes to look at Tala.

""I don't know why I came out here, ok? I just did," Zeo blinked. "I can't hate you…you're just so…innocent." Zeo smiled slightly as Tala blushed.

"No look who's going red." Zeo taunted making Tala spin the chair round so his back was facing Zeo.

"Go away." Tala said, Zeo laughed.

"That your best come back?" there was silence until the door opened again. Kai walked in with a lilac haired boy and a blue haired girl.

"Good to see everything's still in one piece," Kai stated receiving a glare off both occupants. "This is Bryan and Miriam, they want to know more about what you saw in your dream." Kai said to Zeo who nodded.

"Ok then, I'll tell you as much as I remember." Zeo said.

Zzz

"That looks nasty." Takao said standing next to Max. They were in the wood with Zeo, looking at a corpse in the ditch. Zeo and Tala were standing by them, but a bit closer to the girl. Zeo looked up at Tala smugly.

"Told you so." He said quietly so Max and Takao couldn't hear. Tala hned and crossed his arms.

"So Tala, you knew her?" Max ask, moving up beside them. Tala nodded and started at her. "Who was she?"

"Her name was Yume, I didn't know her well, we'd met a couple of times," Tala replied coolly. Max nodded and went over to where Takao was calling him. "Now do you realize why I told you to mind your own business?"

"Hey, like you said, I'm another Ana. Stubborn and curious." Zeo said winking. Tala smiled slightly.

"Well your curiosity is going to get you killed," He said, remembering the motorbike incident. "Is your Honda ok?" Zeo nodded.

"Yea, nothing seems to be wrong with it, I hope it doesn't do that again." They looked behind them as they heard Max call them.

"Zeo! Tala! Come look at what Takao found!"

zzz

Kitty: O.o what did Takao find? Why am I suddenly using his Japanese name? –shrugs- oh well, another chapter finished, another person dead, isn't this fic just a bundle of laughs have to go now, buh bye

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	5. Stone

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter 5. Stone 

"Tala, Zeo! Come look at what Takao found!" Max shouted. The two ran over to the opposite ditch what Takao and Max where crouching. Zeo sat between them while Tala peered over the top of their heads, eyes widening slightly as he realized what it was. Zeo went to pick it up when Tala pushed his way through Zeo and Takao. Zeo frowned at the redhead's rudeness, until he saw the wide-eyed expression he was holding. Tala picked it up and slipped it into his large trouser pocket. The stone was the size of a small book and was pretty thick. Standing up again, Tala made his way over to his panther, Zeo following close behind him.

"What is it?" The turquoise-eyed boy asked catching up to his friend.

"No idea, but I think it's been left by that man in your dream." Was the reply as he walked round to the driver's seat.

"You don't know?" Tala nodded. "You're not just going to take off again are you?" Tala turning and looked at him with the same cold eyes he had done last time they were in the wood.

"Look titch, I've told you not to dig yourself into a hole, and you are. If you come with me right now, you'll probably regret it. Now you can either go home with your friends over there, or you can shut up, and get in the damned car." Smiling at the fact Tala was giving up so easily, he ran round to the other side.

"Hey guys, we have to go some where, see you later, ok?" Zeo called while getting into the car.

"See you later Zeo!" Takao called, turning to go down the other way to the panther. He tugged on Max's hand and pulled him off down the path. Zeo did his seatbelt up and looked at Tala as he punched some numbers into his phone, then started speaking in fluent Russian. He got slightly angry at something the other person, who Zeo presumed was Kai, said something Tala didn't like.

"So not my fault," He heard Tala say, faltering between the two languages. "Whatever, just get down there, unless you want me to smash the thing to pieces." With that he put the phone down and started the engine.

"What's n-" Zeo started before Tala cut him off.

"You're worse than a child, all you ever do is ask questions," Tala said, Zeo puffed his cheeks out, then noticed the smirk that appeared on Tala's face. "You look so funny when you do that." Zeo crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm not talking to you ANYMORE after that comment." He said, Tala laughed a bit.

"Oh come on, even I know you won't be able to keep it up for long," Tala said, Zeo only turned the radio up, blocking out Tala's voice. Tala sighed slightly, not wanting to admit that he'd gotten fond of the Japanese boy's constant curiosity. "Come on, I wasn't being mean, I was just joking," still no answer, but the younger looked at Tala slightly. Tala grinned. "Would it make it up if I also said it made you look cute?" Tala asked, Zeo looked away, trying to hide the blush.

The word "Flirt." Slipped his lips as he smiled slightly. Tala turned the rock music down a bit.

"Care to repeat that? I didn't quite hear you." He said, Zeo punched his arm lightly.

"I said 'flirt', 'cause that's what you are, one big FLIRT," Tala shook his head, driving a bot faster. Zeo looked at the road as they narrowly missed the curb. "You did that purposely!" Zeo said, glaring at Tala. "I can not talk to you AGAIN if you want!"

"Silence WOULD be nice." Zeo crossed his arms over his chest again and slid back in the chair.

"Meanie." Tala then said the first word that crossed his mind.

"Cutie." Zeo couldn't help bit laugh a little.

"Flirt." Tala grinned.

"Haven't you already used that insult, what, twice," Zeo stuck his tongue out before going back to sulking. The rest of the drive was in silence, both of them listening to the heavy rock music blaring out the radio again, after there small fight over whether it should be loud or not. Zeo would turn it up, then Tala would turn it down, then Zeo would turn it up and leave his hands there so Tala couldn't turn it down. He parked outside a large hotel, turning the key to stop the engine. "Here." Tala said, clicking his seat belt and getting out the car, Zeo following suit.

"Where is here?" He asked, looking up at the fancy building.

"One of the nicest places to go if you want food, and Kai's place." He said, Zeo started at him.

"He actually _lives _here?" Zeo asked, walking into the hotel, following Tala. He looked around at the mahogany carpet and matching couches.

"Yup, and he should be coming down those stairs in about…now," And as if on cue, the bluenette walked down the stairs, Miriam and another girl behind him. The second girl had white hair that went just passed her shoulders and bright crimson eyes, similar to Kai's, but not as cold. She wore entirely black and silver chains. Tala grinned at them as they came over. "Hey there hot stuff." He said slyly making her laugh slightly.

"Who's your friend? Is it the dream guy." She asked looking at Zeo. He waved shyly; Tala nudged him a bit.

"I never knew you were shy." He said, Zeo folded his arms and looked away again. The girls laughed a bit.

"I'm Kaede," She started, holding out her hand. "And you would be." Zeo took it hesitantly.

"I'm…Zeo." He said. She nodded then looked at Kai.

"Seeing as we'll need to be somewhere private, does this mean we get to have room service?" she asked, Miriam laughed a bit. Kai groaned and turned around. Kaede squeaked a bit and followed him, grabbing Miriam on the way.

"She's…yea, she's like that." Tala said, walking by Zeo who laughed at this comment.

"What? Now look who's at a loss for insults." Tala hned and crossed his arms making Zeo laugh a bit more. When they reached the room, Zeo looked around in wonder. It was a similar style to the lobby, bit it seemed even more tidy. There was a kitchen, three or four doors, and a sitting area with a wide screen TV. Kai walked into one of the rooms, which Zeo suspected to be his bedroom, and the girls went to sit on the couch.

"Big and fancy, isn't it?" Miriam asked, Zeo blushed slightly. He looked at Tala as the older boy walked to the fridge. "Get me a soda will you Tal'?" Kaede looked up at this.

"One for me too please!" she said, Tala sighed and looked at Zeo.

"You want anything while I'm here?" He asked. Zeo nodded and Tala went back to getting some cans out the fridge, throwing one to each of them, Zeo almost dropped his 'causing the redhead to smirk. "Call me when Kai comes out." Tala said, walking into one of the other rooms. Zeo went over to where the two girls where and sat on a chair. Miriam looked at Zeo as he tried to open the can.

"Want me to do that for you?" Zeo nodded, handing it to her. She popped it open with a fizz and handed it back. "So, you and Tala get along pretty well." She said, Zeo almost choked on the drink.

"Not…really," she looked at him questionably. "Well, we're almost ALWAYS fighting." Said, she smirked.

"Yea, but Tala treats you well, I can tell. He never offers anyone anything, he just say's 'if you wanted something you should've asked like everyone else', and he smiles more around you. Tala isn't really one of those to open up around people, he's more like Kai than he seems to be," Zeo looked at his can, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks slightly. "And you have to admit, he IS pretty darn hot," Zeo looked up at Miriam with wide eyes. She shrugged. "It's true." Zeo looked to the door, thankful that Kai chose that moment to come back rather than later.

"Tala!" Kaede shouted, eyes glued to the TV. "Get out here NOW!" She added. Tala come out, Tablet in hand. He walked over; standing next to the chair Zeo was on.

"My chair, get off." He said. Zeo, just to be awkward, snuggled further back into it and beamed up at Tala.

"Make me." He said, but immediately regretted it as Tala picked him up and sat down in his place.

"Now will you move? Unless you want to stay on my lap." Zeo sprang up and sat on the floor next to the TV.

"Don't be so mean Tal!" Miriam said. Kaede was now back to reality as Kai had turned off the TV.

"Whatever, just look at the damned block of mud." He said, putting the stone on the table. It had some weird writing engraved into it and a title underline at the top.

"It's not in…" They all looked at Kaede. "Russian or something is it?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Do you REALLY think it's in Russian?" She shook her head. "And incase you haven't noticed least two people in this group can read Russian, one being the person who got it." That's when Zeo look note of Kaede's pale skin.

"Alright, shish, no need to get all crabby." She asked, leaning back. Miriam was looking at it intently. Zeo looked at it, eyes focusing on the title.

"Isn't that…like a spell or something?" They all looked at him. He looked round a bit, uneased by the eyes on him. "I mean, it seems like it if you look at the title hard enough." He said, the other went back to looking at it.

"I see what he means, it's like some weird spell thing," She said. "Which means, under NO circumstances, does ANYBODY read it." She finished, standing up and finishing her drink before picking it up. She walked into one of the two doors that hadn't been opened yet. Kai stood, going back to do what he was doing in his room, then Kaede smiled at Tala before going into the room Miriam walked through.

"Do you all live here or something?" He asked, not being able to hold it in Tala looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Technically we don't, but me and Kaede prefer it here to our homes, and so Miriam bunks here as well," He smiled slightly. "Kai isn't too happy about it," Zeo felt a pang go through him at the softness Tala said the other Russian's name. Tala noticed Zeo's sudden change in moods and looked at him. "You ok?" Zeo looked up and nodded slightly.

"Yea…it's just…I had some thing's I needed to do at home for work tomorrow…that's all." He lied. Tala stood and walked to the bin, dropping his empty can into it.

"If you hurry up with that I'll drive you home," Zeo downed the rest of the fizz and shut his eyes as it all went to him nose. Tala laughed at this, but when Zeo glared at him he just laughed harder. Zeo stood, walking to the door to get his shoes and Tala followed. "Taking Zeo home!" He called through the suite. Kaede's head popped through the door of her room and she waved good bye, Miriam shouted a 'see you' and the door shut again.

Zzz

Tala looked at Zeo, concerned at the smaller boy's silence. HE was used to him being shy and quiet, but they practically always argued or something, and now, he was just sitting there. He rolled his eyes slightly as Zeo sighed. Looking out the window, sighing, not saying anything, being generally depressed. He'd dealt with that enough when Miriam or Kaede did it. He turned the radio up slightly, making Zeo looked at him, blinking. Tala didn't even glance at him; he just looked at the road. Zeo couldn't help but smile at the taller male's effort to cheer him up. Reaching for the radio, he turned the music up slightly louder, twisting the knob to his right. Tala looked at him, then at the radio, an amused look in his eye. He then reached for the radio, slowly turning the volume up higher and higher. Zeo eventually reached out and grabbed his hand, twisting it back as the music got too loud. However, try as he might, Tala was defiantly stronger, so he tried something else. Looking at the road with wide eyes, he pointed out.

"Look!" He said, the other looked in curiosity, letting down his guard. Zeo took the opportunity and yanked Tala's hand off, replacing it with his own. Turning the music to how he liked it, he clamed his hands over the controls and grinned at the redhead.

"Evil little minx." Tala said, poking him in his side making Zeo squeal. He did it again, Zeo ducked his elbow down, trying to stop the attacks, but Tala just poked him in his stomach instead.

"Stop it!" Zeo said, Tala put both hands back on the wheel, glancing at a flustered Zeo.

"Then you stop sulking." Tala said. Zeo pulled his arms back.

"I wasn't sulking!" Zeo protested.

"You so were, looking out the window and sighing. You don't like someone do you?" Zeo laughed a bit.

"No! How could you say something so…absurd?" He said in a posh accent. They both laughed. This carried on for a while until they got to Zeo's place. Takao and Max were in the garden, playing with a swing ball. Zeo looked at Tala who was scanning the dojo. "It's actually Takao's. When his grandfather passed away he got it." Hiro and Brooklyn emerged from one of the rooms and started walking over to the two boys'.

"Hey Zeo, you came home earlier than expected," Brooklyn said. Even though he didn't live here, he was almost always here, just like Max. Hiro was glaring slightly at Tala who was glaring back. Brooklyn tapped on Hiro's shoulder, smiling slightly. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Tala. Tala, this is Hiro, and Brooklyn. Hiro's like my big brother." Zeo explained. Brooklyn shook Tala's hand, nudging Hiro to do the same. Takao and Max came running over as Brooklyn got Hiro inside. He may be like Zeo's older brother, but he was very protective. Tala looked at a bouncing Max and Takao with slightly wide eyes. Zeo laughed a bit.

"So, Tala, did you find out what that tablet was?" Takao asked, Max by him nodding.

"Umm…not really, but it's Yume's I think…it's written in her home language." Max stepped forward, and Tala stepped back.

"What's her home language?" Zeo took this chance to step in, seeing as Tala was a bad liar.

"It was Welsh," He said, getting Max's attention. "I best take Tala inside now, I'm quite hungry," He looked at Tala. "Coming?" Tala nodded and followed Zeo into the house. When they got to his room, Zeo couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, your friends just attacked me!" Tala said, not impressed. Zeo nodded.

"I know, that's the funny part…I never knew you could look so…helpless." He said, straightening and trying to calm down. Tala stood there, hands on his hips, waiting for Zeo to finish. Zeo calmed down and sat on his bed.

"You finished?" Zeo nodded. Tala looked round the small room. It had a bed, a closet with a mirror on opposite a window. A set of draws with a lap on next to his bed and a set of shelves with a few books, ornaments, and a set of beanie toys. "Those toys aren't yours, are they?" Tala asked, highly amused. Zeo blushed slightly.

"No! They were Ana's, and now they're mine." He said, quickly shoving the bear down the side of his bed.

"Umm…yea, I believe you," Zeo's blush deepened. "So why didn't she give them to one of the FEMALE friends? I know lots of people who were fond of those…things."

"B-because…because, I don't know how Ana's brain works…anyway, there's nothing wrong with them." Tala's smirk widened.

"Yea, I know why she gave YOU them, because you liked them most." Zeo frowned.

"No…maybe…yes ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? _I_ liked them _most_." Tala poked his cheek.

"I know you were soft."

"Hey!"

"It's true, you're such a softy," He walked over to the shelves to look at the collection. "People spend money on these things?" He asked, Zeo laughed softly.

"Yea, it's kinda childish. Don't tell me you haven't had a stuffed animal." Tala thought.

"Not a animal…no." He said. Zeo looked at the door as it opened. Brooklyn walked in.

"Hiro said that dinner is ready. Takao said that your new boyfriend can stay if he wants." Said the teal-eyed redhead. Zeo blushed slightly.

"Tell Hiro I'll be there in a minute, tell Takao if he doesn't stop saying that about almost every new friend I make, I'll hit him until he can't move." Brooklyn laughed slightly then looked at Tala.

"Tala is it?" He nodded. "Are you going to stay? I know Zeo would like it." A small growl was heard from the said boy's direction. Tala smiled a bit.

"Umm…no, I really have to be going or my friend will be wondering where I am," He ruffled Zeo's hair. "See you, titch." Brooklyn smiled at this and stepped out the doorway.

"Watch it!" threatened Zeo as Tala walked out the door. Brooklyn turned to him as he patted his hair down.

"Tala seems nice," Zeo picked up a pillow and through it at the door just as Brooklyn moved. "I take that as a 'shut up'?" Brooklyn asked. Zeo walked towards the door then walked to the eating room with Brooklyn.

Zzz

Kitty: sorry, I just had to have the teasing, but Tala would probably get the same from the girls and Kai he, he! This chapter made them seem a bit immature, and before you ask, it's the weekend, no work for Zeo, but there will be tomorrow. Personally, I preferred the other chapters to this one, but then again, as I've said before, I wrote it. So, off to the shower with me! Joy –note sarcasm-

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	6. Dreams

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter 6. Dreams 

Being back at work wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He thought he mightn't get much sleep, but he did. Opening the office door, he realized why he thought it would be so bad. There was a not on the desk that read:

_Zeo,_

_We have to go to the boss's, I think he want's us to do a report on the girl. Go straight to his office._

_Rei._

He winced slightly at the thought of going back into the wood; it wasn't his favorite place in the world. He walked out the office, down the corridor and to the room with 'EIAN UKATA' carved onto a golden colored plate, the ones that they say are gold, but it's really lead that's got gold spray paint covering it. Opening the door slightly, he was Mr. Ukata sitting behind his desk with Rei in one of the chairs. Slowly, he walked in and sat on the other chair, shifting uncomfortably. Mr. Ukata looked u suddenly from the paper he was holding and smiled at Zeo.

"Zeo, nice of you to join us, I was just talking to Rei about your last article. It was quite popular, I think you should do one on the girl," he knew it. "She lived in a set of apartments, close to the Liandi Hotel, with her friend. Maybe you could find some small link between the two murders, it would grip the reviewers as well as the readers." Zeo looked at his boss.

"You…don't think there IS a connection…do you?" Zeo asked, causing the older man to laugh.

"Of course not! Some time's your innocence amazes even me boy! How could there be a connection?" Rei took this chance to say something.

"Well it's a bit weird, having two murders in the woods, sort of like a haunted wood." He said. At the last part, he knew Rei was probably messing about. Mr. Ukata smiled.

"That would be good, you're both imaginative, you can come up with something amazing. Go on, get out there!" Zeo smiled slightly before looking at Rei. He could tell something was wrong, the tiger wasn't being his normal self. He followed his partner out the door, and was shocked as the jet haired boy walked straight passed Mariah without saying hello. The girl, in turn, didn't even bat an eye. Maybe they had an argument?

"What do you think then Zeo? Do you think they're linked?" Rei asked, not looking at his smaller partner. Zeo looked at him and blinked.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't about to say, 'of course' without knowing more.

"You know…do you think the same person did both deaths?" Rei got into the blue ford, Zeo close behind him.

"Well…there might be…what do you think?" He asked, clicking his seat belt. Rei set his hands on the wheel and started to drive.

"Highly likely. It's just a bit too weird for there not to be." Zeo noticed they were heading towards the woods.

"Umm…Rei, the Liandi Hotel is that way, why are we going towards the woods?" Rei shrugged.

"Thought we would go to the woods first I guess," He said. Zeo looked doubtful until Rei laughed slightly. "What's wrong, afraid of the woods or something?" Zeo smiled slightly.

"No, just…is something wrong?" Rei sighed.

"Me and Mao had a fight, that's all." Rei called Mariah Mao. He didn't know why, but the two were childhood friends, so it was probably a nickname

"Oh…I hope you make up soon." Rei smiled properly and looked at Zeo.

"I'm sure we will, I think I might apologize tomorrow." He then looked back, they were very close to the woods.

Zeo stepped out onto the gravelly, dirt path. He looked around, why people liked this place, he didn't know, but he'd never been to fond of it."

"Let's go further in." Rei said, walking forward. Zeo gingerly followed, unsure of what Rei was doing. As they got further in, Zeo got more aware of his surroundings. He knew he was probably being silly, but he couldn't stop the goose bumps forming on his arms. He stopped, looking forward with shock.

"Rei?" He said, even he could here the fear in his voice. "What are you doing?" Rei looked at him and stopped moving the ferns out of the way to form a path. Rei smiled and stepped back.

"I found something round here, I wanted a better look at it, you can come if you want, you might like it," Then he went back to moving the ferns. Zeo edged closer to Rei, following the trail he made. "I knew we would get this job, so I've already looked round the place. I saw something come this way before and," Zeo stepped through to be met by some old ruins. "I found this place." Zeo looked around; heart beating stronger as the sight met him. There was a big floor, which obviously hadn't been damage all that much. A few steps and a small table like stone in the middle of the floor had also been saved. You could see the remains of the pillars, and everything else had crumbled into many pieces. Rei stepped up behind him.

"It looks like some kind of temple used to be here, doesn't it?" Zeo nodded, loosing his ability to speak. He walked over to the floor, enchanted by the table. As he go closer, he noticed some engravings were on a stone plaque, similar to the one Takao had found. He touched the gray writing, gasping slightly at the warm touch. The trees were parted above them so that the sunlight would hit the table, making the words glow. Zeo turned round as he heard something, but only Rei was there, looking at him with a dull look.

"Rei? Rei what's wrong?" Zeo asked, staring into dull gold eyes. Normally Rei's eyes were a brilliant gold, cat-like, matching the neko-jin he was, but now…now they were almost sandy colored. He clutched his head as a painful screech went though him. He shut his eyes as the wold began to shake violently. Flashes of crimson racked his brain. He opened his eyes to see Rei calling his name and running over, his eyes the same flamboyant gold Zeo was used to. Zeo smiled slightly, before cringing as the screech ran through him again, making his knees give way. "R-Rei? Take me to," crimson. "The Liandi Hotel," screeches of a voice. "And ask for…Kai." Blackness.

Zzz

He heard a soft singing, obviously that of a females. He looked around the darkness, searching for them voice. He tried to call out but found he had no voice. Instead, he followed it. He came to a girl, black hair, and porcelain skin, white petticoat and bare feet. She looked out from the black locks that covered her face. She stopped singing, and looked at Zeo, smiling slightly.

"Help me," She said softly. Zeo stepped back, taken by surprise. "Help me…please…find me." She whispered, before falling back into darkness. Zeo ran forward to try and catch her, but when he got to where she fell, nothing was there. He heard singing again, but this time, it was different, this time, it was much closer. He looked up, and tried to force himself back into consciousness. The soft voice becoming more real.

As his eyes opened. He saw the blurred colors of girl's room, and a blue haired girl sat on the edge, of what he presumed the bed he was laid on. As his eyes came into focus, he saw Miriam perched on the couch, singing and stitching up a pair of trousers. He moved his hand to his aching head, getting her attention. She smiled, relived and walked over to Zeo, putting down the pair of jeans. HIS jeans. He looked at them, wide eyes. She laughed a little.

"Don't worry, it's just your jeans you ripped. You think I'd do a Tala and make sure each piece of clothing was perfect?" He smiled. "Your friend come in with you and said you told him to bring you here. He said you blacked out at a ruin in the woods. Kai and Kaede went to look at the ruins with him, Tala and I stayed here." She said while puffing his cushions.

"Umm…where is Tala?" Zeo asked, his throat dry once again. She smiled and picked up a glass of water from the bedside table, holding it in his shaking hands.

"I don't know, I think he's in his room. I'll go get him if you want?" She said, Zeo shook his head.

"I'm happy with your company, much more calm," She laughed lightly. "You could get me a towel and flannel." She looked thoughtful for a second, then disappeared into the en-suit.

"So, what made you black out. Your friend said that you were clutching your head in pain and shaking too." Zeo looked round the room. Two closets, two beds, a TV, it looked generally like a posh Hotel room.

"I don't know, something was screaming, then a girl was talking to me in my dream." Miriam came back through, towel and flannel in hand.

"A girl? What was she like?" Miriam pressed the flannel to Zeo's head.

"She had black hair and was very pale…her eyes were sort of a bluish-gray." Miriam looked thoughtful. She was a very serious girl; her green eyes made her seem like a fun person though. She, like Rei, often wore a bandanna to keep her side fringe out her eyes. Her blue hair was dark and came just passed her hips. She wore a long orange jacket, which hide most of her red shorts, so only a small part was showing.

"She might've been…a spirit." Zeo cocked his head.

"You mean like a ghost?" She laughed slightly.

"Yea, like a ghost, except that's a term little children use," Zeo blushed slightly. "We were very worried about you, you would jerk in your sleep and murmur stuff in a different language. I might go get Tala, I don't think it would be fair not to tell him you're awake." Zeo agreed, watching Miriam's retreating figure until the door closed. He looked around again. On one wall, there were some posters of rock bands; he was guess that was Kaede's stuff. On the desk next to her bed, a lot of papers where scattered everywhere. He sat up, ignoring the small headache as he did so, and walked towards the papers. They seemed to be of some university work, which meant Kaede was one or two years younger than he was; though she was taller. He put them down as he heard the door open.

"Sifting through peoples stuff? You seem to have your stubborn curiosity back." He glared at the redhead. Only he would say something like that.

"I just woke up from a bad experience, you could at lest show _some _sympathy!" He complained, going back over to the bed he was suppose to be in. crawling under the covers, Miriam sat back down on the edge of the bed and Tala took to standing at the head of the bed, hands in pockets, supporting his 'I don't care' look.

"I did show sympathy, while you where asleep. And now as you're awake, I cant stop being sympathetic." Zeo raised a eye-brow.

"Really? What did you do?" Tala shrugged, so Zeo turned to Miriam. "Tell me what he did to be nice." Miriam laughed at the glare Tala was sending her, and the sweet look Zeo had.

"He brought you in here. He made sure that I was always here, which means I had him waiting at the ring of a bell. He stayed with you for a while. He actually went to buy something that I wanted as I was watching you." She stopped as Tala made a low growl. Zeo laughed.

"Wow Tala, I knew you were _soft._" Tala glared at him.

"Oh, ha, ha. I can't believe how funny you two are. I'm going back to watch TV." He said, walking towards the door, only to have it opened by Kai first. He stepped back in and sat on Kaede's bed, sulking slightly. Kai walked up to where Miriam was.

"I see you've woken up," He said to Zeo before turning to Miriam. "What Zeo and his friend walked into was an abandoned temple ruin's. I'm guessing what ever attacked his was a demon. And it had a strangely large influence on Kaede, who is taking over Zeo for a while." Zeo nodded.

"Kaede's young, it would have a strange influence on her." Tala said, lying back on the bed.

"She's not that young. What, last year of University, she's twenty one." Miriam said, concluding Zeo's thoughts, he was twenty-two, she was one year younger than he was.

"It took me about three years to get used to the feeling, and it still had a pretty big influence on me." He defended.

"Yea, but you where what? Thirteen when you first got the feeling, she was sixteen. I'm sure there's a different reason." Miriam said, pointing at Tala. The redhead stood and went towards the door.

"Whatever," He said, walking out, Kai behind him. He sprang back through, remembering something. "Zeo's having my room, I'm on the couch, seeing as he can move now, he might as well go." Zeo looked at Miriam.

"You have to stay here the night. We got a phone call from a guy named Brooklyn, and we agreed it would be best you didn't move much till tomorrow. A car journey is defiantly NOT what you need right now." He nodded and followed her out the room.

Zzz

A man was in on his Suzuki, riding round to where the cliff to the beach was. His hazel eyes narrowed through the clear goggles he wore. Stopping at the woods, he took off his helmet, making his purple hair ruffle in the wind. He removed his goggles and put them on his bike, walking into the woods. He looked around suspiciously; Yume's death would be revenged. He walked further through, moon light dancing through the trees. He looked around as he walked, always aware, always sharp. He got to a familiar fork in the road and took a left after a small pause. He walked a bit further until he heard a laugh. He turned to see the ginger haired girl dancing in the moon. She was just in front of a lake, laughing and smiling joyfully. She reached out, arms stretching, pleading for him to come to her.

"Yume?" He choked, tears pooling out his eyes. "Is it really you?" She smiled and stepped back a bit, thin cloth that covered her naked body falling into the water. He walked towards his angel, smiling slightly, amazed that she was there. He looked at his feet as the soggy feeling of water seeped through his boots. He looked along the water at Yume who had a black liquid round her long legs. He stepped back a little, as the dark substance came towards him. He beard his teeth at a silhouetted person who had their arms round the girl's front. Her expression was no longer happy, but worried and anxious. He screamed out to her as she was slowly lifted out the water. He ran forward, as fast as he could go in the water and balled out to her as she got higher and higher. He stopped dead in his tracks as the ground below him disappeared. He'd gone too far. He felt the sickening feeling of darkness wrap round his foot and pull him in. he reached out, still seeing him angel's light above the water.

Zeo's eyes shot open as he felt a hand grasp his. He looked into the worried blue eyes of his savior. He was panting harder than ever and his lungs felt full of water. He realized he was hyperventilating, as a different hand put a bag over his mouth. He looked at the Russian's face, he didn't think he'd ever see the male hold so much emotion. The moonlight played on his face as the curtains wafted in the wind, yet he felt so hot and sticky. Tala put a flannel to his forehead and patted the fuzzy wet cloth round his face.

"Can you move?" He asked, even his voice was worried and held a tone of fear. Zeo nodded and Tala pulled him up in the bed. "I'll get you a towel, but I'll need to quickly change those sheets. Here, wear these," He said, getting out a baggy T-shirt and a pair of briefs out of a cupboard. Zeo blushed lightly. "Never been worn, I'll go get those sheets." He said, Zeo stood and Tala stripped the bed, and then left the room. Zeo changed, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the T-shirt. It didn't cover any of his legs, and was about as long as his hair, stopping just above his thigh. Tala came back in, holding a bundle of sheets in his arms. He quickly put one over the bed, covering it completely, then draped the other over, discarding the quilt.

"Thanks." Zeo said, his voice next to nothing. Tala disappeared, reappearing with a glass of water. He held in to Zeo's mouth, as the boy was just strong enough to hold him self-up. Then helped the smaller one into the bed. As he was about to turn to leave, Zeo grabbed his hand. Tala turned around and looked at the Japanese male, before nodding and turning back to the bed. Sliding under the thin sheet that was suppose to keep Zeo cool, he stroked the turquoise hair and smiled softly as Zeo went to sleep.

"Sweet dreams." He said, before drifting off himself.

Zzz

Kitty-cat:…that went on longer than I thought, he, what a coincidence, I'm suppose to be studying for a Chemistry test, which I REALLY am NOT looking forward to. But it's hard to stop when you're on a roll. Well, give your thoughts

I showed Zeo's last dream to my English teacher, he said it was really good, I was so happy, he couldn't think of any ways the change it! Though I think he might want to read it when I'm done, which made me a bit worried, I may have the confidence to write Yaoi, but whether that includes showing it to my teacher, I don't know . well, I have a test to study for!

Or as my teacher calls it 'a knowledge party' X.x

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	7. Dying

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter 7. Dying 

Zeo woke to an unfamiliar feeling round his waist. He opened his eyes slightly as he heard someone rapping on the door. He heard someone hiss Tala and could tell it was Kai. But why he was knocking on Tala's room door he didn't know. Then it clicked. He opened his eyes fully to see the redhead lying next to his, arms wrapped firmly around his waist, hand sliding a bit to far down. Zeo shifted slightly, trying to not wake the other, and moved his leg from between Tala's thighs. How it got there, he didn't know, but the redhead couldn't know, no matter what. Prying the strong arms from round him, he pulled the shirt down as far as it would go and crept towards the door. Opening it slightly and letting his head poke round the corner, he was met with crimson and green. Miriam and Kai.

"Where's Tala?" Kai hissed, obviously impatient. Miriam stepped forward slightly.

"He's not…in there with you…is he?" Zeo nodded slightly. Kai growled a bit.

"I had another dream…so he came in when he heard me and I asked him to stay." Zeo explained. Miriam looked slightly reveled. Kai put his hands on his hips.

"So, I bet he's not up yet, is he?" The crimson eyed leader asked. Zeo shook his head again. "Can you wake him up? He's not THAT of a heavy sleeper." Zeo nodded and shut the door slightly, walking back over to Tala's bedside. He shook the Russian slightly and tried waking him.

"Tala…Tala, wake up!" The redhead shifted slightly so he was on his back and looked up at Zeo. He felt a strange cold feeling down his front.

"What? I'm not a morning person. Wake me up at a more godly hour." Zeo rolled his eyes.

"Kai wants to talk to you, Miriam's there too." Tala groaned and sat up reluctantly, then looked Zeo up and down.

"I see why you couldn't let them in, but you smell of sweat, go get a shower," Zeo puffed his cheeks slightly. "I'll bring you a towel and leave it on the door handle, and I'm sure I have some clothes you can borrow. Just go." Zeo left to go into Tala's bathroom as Tala went to the door to see a amused Miriam and Kai. He blinked at them.

"I thought you said you'd sleep on the couch?" Miriam inquired. Tala rolled his eyes and walked past them.

"Whatever, what are you doing waking me up at THIS time though?" He sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

"What was his dream about?" Miriam asked, walking over and leaning on the back of the couch as Kai went to get some breakfast. Tala shrugged.

"When someone is hyperventilating, I generally don't ask then what they just dreamed about." Tala said, Miriam swung herself over the couch.

"So, I take it you lent him some stuff? I mean, he must've been sweating?" Tala nodded.

"Oh, do we have any clothes that would fit him?" Miriam thought for a moment.

"Kaede probably has a few boy's clothes, and she's not that much taller than him." She walked off into their room. Tala thought for a moment. Why would Kaede have male's clothing?

Zeo sighed slightly as the cold water fell down on him like a waterfall. There already was a towel in there, so that wasn't an issue. He shut his eyes, letting the water flood his face. He looked down as the soapy water filed out down the drain think a mass off people trying to get on the underground. He laughed slightly. That wasn't exactly the kind of thing he would normally think, but no one could read his thoughts. He heard a soft knock at the door. He turned his head sharply, sending a surge of heat down his neck.

"Yes?" He asked, wincing at the pain.

"It's me, I brought you a new shirt and fixed up your trousers. I'll leave them outside the door." Came Miriam's voice, flittering through the door.

"Ok, thanks." He replied, then heard the door of the room shut. He walked out the shower, turning it off, and went over to the door wrapped in the towel. He opened it slightly and picked the clothes up off the floor, before retreating into the bathroom and shutting the door again. He got changed and went to the living room. There sat Kai, Tala and Miriam.

"So," Miriam said, patting the space next to her. "About that dream of yours." Zeo sat next to her.

"Do you know a man with purple hair and gray eyes?" Miriam flinched slightly. "I take that as a yes."

"He was Yume's fiancée…I take it he went looking for her."

"Well…Yume was there…or at least a picture of her…he was going in the water to reach her and something pulled him down…he reached up to her, but she wasn't ever there."

"He was led into a trap then. I guess he should've known…but still…" Kai said trailing off a little.

"I guess the best we can do at the moment is to contact some of the others and go down to the temple." Miriam said.

"I'll take Zeo back to his house and meet you there then. But it's only what, seven right now, so I'll go back to bed." Tala stated, standing up. Kai came over as Tala went into his room and passed Miriam a bowl of a chocolate cereal. She smiled and immediately started eating it. Kai then looked at Zeo.

"You want anything? Or do you want to go home now?" He asked, Zeo thought for a moment.

"Well…Hiro will be up, so I think it would be best. And I have to go to work soon so…home would be nice, if you don't mind." He explained. An evil smirk crossed Kai's lips.

"I'd be more than happy," He turned round, hands in pockets, and strode towards Tala's door. Miriam laughed slightly and looked at Zeo. Zeo then looked at the door as a loud scream was heard followed by a "WAKE UP!" from Kai. A few moments later, he exited with a wet bucket in hand, and walked into his own room. Zeo heard a click of a door locking, then Tala emerged, dripping wet.

"He's in his room, isn't he?" Zeo nodded and Miriam turned to face him.

"He won't come out until you're ready you know." She said, he growled and retreated back into his room. The white haired girl then came out a few seconds after as Miriam was taking her bowl to the sink. Kaede got her own things out from the kitchen and sat on the floor, bowl on the coffee table, same chocolate cereal as Miriam.

"What happened? I heard a scream." She asked, Zeo smiled slightly.

"Kai woke Tala up with a bucket of water." Miriam said before going into the girl's room. Kaede laughed slightly.

"Before you ask, this is normal behavior for people in own suit. But then again…we ain't exactly normal," She said with a small wink. "So, was Tala's bed soft enough for you?" She asked, striking up a conversation.

"Softest I've ever been in, though I had another dream," Kaede raised her eyebrows. "A guy with purple hair was looking for Yume, he got pulled into a trap and drowned." Kaede nodded. They both looked at the bedroom doors as Kai came into the main room and sat on the chair opposite Zeo, who had commandeered Tala's chair.

"He's still not ready?" Kai asked, Zeo shook his head slightly before another door opened. Tala came out, wearing all black and glared at Kai. "You took your sweet time." Kaede perked up after looking over Tala's outfit.

"You haven't worn that in ages, it suits you." She said. He was wearing a black sleeveless top with grayish tribal markings round the torso, and baggy black trousers that looked a few sizes too big for him. He smiled slightly.

"You think?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Hurry up and get ready then, I'm not in a patient mood." Kaede put her things in the sink and ran up to Tala as he got his keys out.

"Can I come? I've been doing nothing but work all weekend, and yesterday, I want to get out for a different reason!" She pleaded. He sighed slightly.

"Fine, but hurry up!" She smiled and quickly put her shoes on.

Zzz

"Wow…you live here?" Kaede asked, looking over the dojo. Zeo nodded. "Cool, do this place still do lessons, I haven't practiced in _ages_!" Zeo laughed a little.

"Yea, Hiro does them, it's quite popular. He should be in there now. You can come see him if you want." Kaede squealed and knocked on the driver's window. It rolled down to show Tala, who was trying to sleep.

"What?" He snapped.

"Can we go in? I want to see if I can join a dojo again." Tala sighed and turned off the engine.

"Fine, but not for too long." Kaede beamed at Zeo, who started walking towards the hall. They walked into the hall to see Hiro in there, dressed in his uniform and putting the bamboo sword on the rack. He looked at them and smiled slightly.

"Welcome back, I see you brought another friend." He said, nodded slightly towards Kaede. She smiled a bit, but Zeo noticed she had gone silent.

"This is Kaede, she wanted to know a bit about the dojo, I think she want's lessons." He looked at Kaede who nodded a little. Hiro walked over to them.

"I think that could be arranged, when do you want them?" She thought for a moment.

"Umm…Friday's a guess…I used to take lessons before." Hiro nodded, then looked down at Zeo, frowning.

"That's not your shirt." He said, Zeo rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea, I had to borrow one, I had a nigh terror, so mine was all wet." He said, Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Come on Kaede, Miriam and Kai want to go somewhere," Tala said, appearing from behind the door. Hiro glared at him slightly and Tala just smirked. "Hi again." He said cockily. Kaede ran to Tala and nudged him.

"Stop it!" She hissed quietly, before turning back to face Hiro and Zeo. "We best go then, see you a different time!" She said, then pushed Tala out the door and towards the car. Zeo turned to Hiro who suddenly looked very stern. He stepped back a bit.

"What is it?" He asked, but couldn't finish as Hiro butted in.

"How did you meet that guy?" Hiro asked stepping forward, so Zeo stepped back a bit.

"Tala? I met him on the bus, the again at Ana's funeral…why?" One-step forward, one-step back.

"Cause he's dangerous, I hope you're not getting involved in something you shouldn't." One-step forward, one step into the wall.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't know what you're talking about." One-step forward.

"Yes you do." Hiro leant down and looked into Zeo's eyes, searching him.

"Maybe I do, but what I do is up to me right?"

"Ana tried hard to stop you from getting involved in this stuff. You want to put her hard work to waste?" Zeo pressed himself into the wall.

"I'm not. It was my choice, they told me not to get involved because she tried hard, but in the end, it's still up to me…isn't it?"

"People die because of this…I don't want you to be one of those people." Hiro said, standing up straight. Zeo smiled.

"I'll be fine!" He reassured. "I know when to stop." Hiro looked at the sword at the far end of the dojo.

"I know you do…but what if they wont let you stop?" He whispered so Zeo couldn't hear him. "Look, just don't do anything else stupid, ok?" Zeo nodded and smiled brightly.

"Ok."

"Good, now, I think some of us have work?" Zeo started to panic.

Damn, I forgot, I have to be there early; I'm so dead!" He said before running out catch the bus. "Bye!"

Zzz

The redhead drove down and stopped at the fork. If he was going to get anywhere, he had to face it head on. He tried to remember which way he'd been told the lake was, then turned his Motorbike to the left. The midnight Suzuki was almost un-seeable in the dark woods. He looked across the sparkling waters. He couldn't help smiling. It was indeed a mind-blowing sight. Almost each star was reflected in the waters. He shivered as the familiar feeling went right through him. The feeling of dread. He took off his socks and shoes, then his trousers, then his shirt, and lastly his boxers.

Walking into the waters, he looked around, making sure nobody and nothing was there. He jumped slightly as the ground disappeared under his foot, before regaining himself and diving into the murky water. Goggles on, he looked around for any signs of abnormalness. He stopped swimming as he saw the man that came here the night before, lying on the lake bed, eyes glazed and dead, skin paler than both his, Kai's and Kaede's. He swam up to him and untangled the weeds from his arms and legs and tugging the heavy bicker jacket and trousers off him. The man suddenly became about fifty times lighter and started to float to the surface. He watched the man slowly rise above him to the moon. He was probably near the middle of the lake.

The need of oxygen became too strong, so he followed the man unto the surface of the lake. Then he felt a slimy feeling work it's way round his foot. He looked down, wide-eyed at the weeds, which had turned black. He started chanting something, making them repel. But the weeds were the least of his problems. A dark figure slowly came into view. He started to panic as the monster got closer. This wasn't any monster though. It was a human, a human rooting for the wrong side. He gasped slightly as the lady rammed her head into his stomach, entwining their fingers in battle. He winced, winded and under water. Slowly, he brought his knee into her stomach and closed his mouth round hers, sucking as much air as he could. She let go of him and clasped her hand round her throat. With one blow to the head, he knocked her out swiftly. She glared at him, before she started to sink, gripping his thing as she went down. He tried to pry her hand off his leg, but even when she wasn't conscious, her grip was strong. He frantically swam to the top of the water slowly under the added weight, and gasped for air. He brought her to the top and let her inhale as well as him. As he did so, her grip loosened and he tugged her off his bare skin. Holding her in his arms, he left her lying on top of the water and with the last of his energy swam to the edge of the lake where his bike was.

He lay on the muddy ground, breathing heavily and shut his eyes. He rolled over as he heard some people on the other side, a rowing boat coming across the waters. Picking the woman out the waters, he looked at the silhouette man, then his eyes widened. He was holding a gun.

Zeo's eyes shot open as a painful sensation went through him. Whispering the name of the redhead, he scrambled out his bed and ran to the door. When he opened it, Takao and Hiro where standing at his door. He then realized he was dripping in sweat, but really badly. The floor around him was slowly getting a puddle on its surface. The brothers looked at him. His eyes were stupidly wide and his face was drained of all color.

"Tala…Liandi Hotel…Kai…now…Tala's…he's." then everything went black.

Zzz

Kitty: -eyes water- how could I do that to my Tala? NO! HE MIGHT DIE!

-sob- that's wettened my mood a bit, but you'll never guess what my Chamber choir teacher said to us, I remember the words exactly:

"We MIGHT, and I stress the might so don't get too excited, be singing at the A1 races."

…Hold on, I have to scream again…-screams- but really, as she said that, I held my nose and shut my mouth 'cause I couldn't hold back a scream! I mean, one of the people were selling grand stand seats for like…less than half the price, but the fact that we might even get to sing is just like AHH! And even if we don't, my dad will be aloud out of hospital to come and visit me for my birthday, and I get to go and see the A1 racing? HOW COOL IS THAT? Rouge's gunna be sooo jealous

Yea, I'm a racing fan, but more of a motorbike racing fan, but this is still so big! It'll be my best birthday in ages, and make up for not celebrating my birthday for two years! –sigh- still, my science is-a-waiting. I'm gunna try and move from worst in my year group, it's like, Biology: E Chem: E Physics: F …I'm not lying, I'm that bad

Well I best go and stop talking U

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	8. Survivor

**What you can't see**

**Can hurt you**

Chapter 8. Survivor 

"Tala…Liandi Hotel…Kai…now…Tala's…he's." then everything went black.

"Zeo! What happened?" Takao asked, catching the fallen boy. Hiro put a hand on his brother's shoulder

"You get him some spare clothes, I'll get him to the car." Takao nodded and handed the delicate body to Hiro. Carrying him bridal style to the car, Takao was behind him and opened the door, before helping Hiro get the dainty into the car. Getting in after, Takao stripped his friend down to his waist and started drying him off with a towel with quickly became damp.

"The Liandi Hotel right?" Hiro confirmed, Takao nodded.

Miriam looked round the lobby. Tala may go out a lot, but he always told them. Kaede walked up to her and patted her shoulder, smiling slightly. Miriam ran a hand through her bangs, brushing them out her face. Normally she'd try to act much calmer around the younger girl, but right now, she was too worried to bother. She looked at the door as a two blue haired boys walked into the room, eyes widening at the boy in the taller one's arms. She ran up to the, Kaede just behind her.

"Zeo!" She cried, looking down at the lithe boy. Kai heard this and looked up. Surprised, he ran over to them and helped get him to the couch. "What happened?" Miriam asked, stroking turquoise hair out of Zeo's face.

"We don't know, he was dripping with sweat…he said something about Tala." Takao explained, Miriam twisted herself to face the bluenette. Kaede pushed Miriam to the side a bit and tried waking Zeo up. Slowly, consciousness regained the boy. Zeo looked up into the red eyes of Kaede and grabbed her arm.

"The woods…and turn left at the fork…and Tala's at the side of the lake…he got…got." Tears spilled out of Zeo's eyes at the thought of his new friend dying. Miriam sprang up and grabbed Hiro by the arms.

"You _have _to take me there! I've got to know what happened to him!" She pleaded, afraid of what could happen to the sarcastic redhead. "Please! I need to know." She trailed off. Hiro thought, he wasn't sure he wanted to get involved, but if he could save the redhead by taking this girl there then he would try. Nodding, he led the way out to his car, Zeo sat up and clambered off the chair.

"Wait!" He said, Hiro stopped. "I want to come!" Hiro shook his head. Zeo looked at him pathetically. Kai walked forward to Hiro.

"You take Miriam and you other one, I'll take Kaede and Zeo." Kai offered. Hiro gingerly agree and Takao ran up after Miriam and his brother. Zeo looked at Kaede and Kai as they helped him up.

"Thank you." He whispered to the silent Russian, who hned went on to ignoring him. Kaede smiled reassuringly to Zeo, he didn't need this right now.

Zzz

"Tala!" Miriam shouted, hoping to get a response. She ran up to him and slumped by his side. "Tala! Wake up this isn't funny!" She yelled at him. Looking around, all she could see to the far off form of Yume's fiancée floating in the water. She presumed that's why Tala was here. She looked at the Russian, wincing at the nail marks in his leg. She gasped slightly as she saw the bullet mark in Tala's right arm. Hiro and Takao joined her, Hiro opposite and Takao stood, looking away as the redhead had no clothes on him. Takao handed Miriam the boxers, which belonged to Tala so she could dress him. She did so looking expectantly at Hiro as the older started doing first aid on him.

"We need a doctor." Hiro started, listening to the engine of Kai's Toyota pull up behind his own car. Miriam shook her head.

"Kaede's training to be a nurse, she can help him!" Miriam protested. Kaede plopped down beside the older girl.

"Hiro's right Miriam, he needs to go to a doctor…I know one that could help, but we won't be at the hospital." Miriam nodded slightly, looking up at Kai as he came to join them, Zeo at his side.

"Will he…be ok?" The smallest boy asked eyes red and puffy. Kai Helped Hiro carry Tala into the Toyota, Kaede picking up his clothes. Zeo numbly walked behind the two males, shaking slightly, still afraid of what could happen to his new friend. Miriam placed a hand on Zeo's shoulder, shaking just as much.

"I hope so." She murmured. Takao stood in front of them and smiled.

"He seems like a strong person, and I'm sure he is! So he'll be fine, I'm sure he appreciates you worrying though!" Miriam nodded slightly and Zeo wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his shirt and nodded, smiling at Takao.

"You're right! He'll be back to his old self in no time!" Zeo said Miriam also smiled at this, before looking back at the lake, eyes wandering over the sparkling surface, glazed and sad.

"I wonder who was fighting with him though…I hope we're not up against necromancers," She shivered. "That would be bad." Zeo looked at her and blinked. Shaking her head, she made her way back over to Hiro's car with Takao, Zeo running over to Kai and Kaede, who were waiting for him.

Zzz

The doctor looked him over again, as if something kept moving. Sighing, he turned to face the others, not looking impressed. Zeo clutched Kaede's tight hand longer, feeling Kai behind him tense. The doctor shook his head, Zeo shut his eyes tight, waiting for the big joke to be over and for Tala to spring into consciousness with a sarcastic comment at the ready. He felt Kaede's hand squeeze round his, both hands loosing color along time ago, completely purple. He opened an eye as the doctor put some things away.

"You can tell him off badly if he wakes up…or more of when." Kaede's hand became loose, a smile appearing on her features. Zeo's own hand let go of the girls at this.

"Does that mean he's ok?" Kai asked hesitantly. The doctor nodded. Zeo let out a breath and beamed. "Good, I have a bone to pick with him about going to his midnight 'raves'." Kai said, vein popping in his head. Kaede Hugged Zeo, the Kai, then leaped onto the doctor's back.

"Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou!" She said, the doctor balancing himself to her weight. Zeo ran up to Tala's side, ignoring everything else. Hiro had agreed to take Miriam back to the Hotel, as she didn't want to have to look at Tala's sock-white face any longer than she had to. Kai walked up behind Zeo, looking down at the redhead. Zeo didn't acknowledge him though, all there was, was that Tala was safe and alive, and he _was_ going to wake up. Now all they had to do was wait.

"He will wake in the next day or two, even then he will need lots of rest. No junk food until his wound is better. Now get him, and yourselves, out my house! I need sleep too you know!" He rushed, hurrying them along. Kaede was on one side of Tala, the bluenette on the other. Zeo tagged behind, tears of joy leaking down his flushed cheeks.

"I can't believe he's ok," Kaede choked, voice raspy and shaken. "What did he think he was doing?"

"Finding the body? He probably knew Zeo could see him." Zeo snapped out of his daze at the mention of his name. Kaede stopped abruptly, looking ahead, face so pale she looked albino-like. Kai and Zeo looked in the direction. Zeo walked round them and towards the street lamp, looking in admiration at the girl haunting his dreams. Her dark skin and blue eyes seemed more real then ever. For some reason, she reminded him of Kaede up close. He reached out, hand running along the side of her face. He couldn't feel the warm skin, instead a cold dead feeling ran through his arm. He was then yanked back and looked up at the strong glare Kaede was giving to the girl.

"What are you doing here Katy? I thought you'd left!" The white haired girl snapped. Tears formed in the small spirit's eyes.

"I thought you loved me Kaede? You said you trusted me, you even said you loved me-"

"LIES! I don't love you! You're not even human! You were wasted trust!" Zeo's eyes widened as he realized what they were saying. Crystals were quickly forming in Kaede's eyes. "Just go away…please…if you weren't wasted trust…you'll leave me alone!" Kai tapped Zeo's shoulder. Zeo spun his head round as much as he could.

"Who is she talking to? I can feel it but I can't see it." Kai asked. Zeo shrugged slightly.

"I'm not sure, she wanted help." Kaede looked at Zeo shocked, then back at Katy, pure anger in her eyes.

"You feed everyone the same sob-story or something? I thought you would have realized you couldn't do that. Not while I'm still here!" Katy's face went dark.

"We cracked you once, we can do it again. And next time, you WILL jump!" The girl dispersed into the air. A sickening feeling went right through Zeo when he couldn't see her anymore. He gasped as Kaede spun him round, looking into his eyes.

"You can't get close to her. If she comes, tell her to be gone in the name of your Lord. I don't care what Lord you praise, but that's what I did to make her leave me alone. You CANNOT trust her. No matter what!"

zzz

Miriam sighed. She was sat on the couch next to Kaede in their room. When they'd got back, they had taken Tala straight to his room and Kaede had broken down in tears. Zeo hadn't left Tala's room, and when she asked Kai, he said he couldn't see whom she was talking to, to make her so upset. She was now holding the girl in her arms, twirling white hair in her fingers. It had been about five hours and her butt was becoming numb from the awkward position she was forced into. She rubbed the girl's back, wanting to help, but not knowing how. Kaede had never said anything about herself, but when you were with her, her actions made it the last thing you'd think about. It was true, that once you knew the girl, you would think you knew everything about her. This proved that theory was wrong. Now she was serving as the human tissue.

"Don't cry Kaede, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," This only resulted in more crying. Kai entered the room, a sorry look in his eyes. "Go see if Zeo's ok, and see if you can find out what the too where talking about." Kai nodded and left. Miriam looked back down at the wet patch forming on her shoulder blades. She was about to say something as the girl had calmed down, but Kaede spoke first.

"She was…telling the truth…I did trust her to the point of loving her…but…how can you love a spirit? Tell me?" Midnight red eyes looked up, surprising Miriam. "How can you?" Miriam felt a stab of pain go through her. Kaede sat up and lent over the other side. "I must sound so stupid-"

"No!" Kaede looked at the other's outburst. "You sound perfectly normal…the heart plays tricks on us and…who knows…maybe the spirit managed to play with your feelings so you thought you loved her?" Realization hit Kaede.

"Of course…because they were playing with all my emotions…they must of made pretend love as well as pain…" Kaede closed her eyes. "But…still…why would they make me love things instead of hate people?" Miriam pulled the girl back into her arms, where she liked her to be.

"Because they wanted you to trust the spirit. I know you might not be ready…but maybe one day…I would like to hear of what they did to you…then…I'll make all your pain go away…because that's what I'm here for…to help you." Kaede was frozen, the feel of the other girl's soft chest against her made her blush.

"Thank you," She melted into the touch. "But I think I'm ready now."

Zzz

Pause for violin practice

Zzz

"She has black hair and grayish blue eyes…she reminded me of Kaede. I don't know why." Zeo explained. Kai nodded, both of them where looking down at Tala, but Zeo was holding his hand.

"Kaede has been crying for all this time, and I think it's high time you trailed back to your own house before Hiro and Takao start worrying. I know they must be-" Zeo shook his head viciously.

"I'm not leaving until Tala wakes up! And nothing you or Hiro say will change my mind!" Kai sighed and nodded to the phone.

"Don't tell me, tell them." Zeo picked the phone up and dialed in the number of the Kinomiya residence.

"Hello? Yea hi Takao…no, I'm fine, I'm at the hotel again…I have a favor to ask…tell Hiro I'm staying here…I know…I'll just suffer the consequences then…tell him that…I'm not leaving till Tala wakes up…fine go, get Hiro, I'll tell him myself you wimp!" Kai rolled his eyes and put the phone on speakers.

"_Zeo? Are you at the hotel?" _Came Hiro's voice, filtering through the speakers.

"Yes, and Tala's not going to wake up in a while, so I'm staying with him till he does." A loud bang is heard, some shuffling, and then Hiro's back on.

"_What about work?" _Zeo thought.

"Tell them I'm sick." Hiro choked on some water he was drinking.

"_But you're not!" _

"Tala is. Anyway, they don't know that, they'll think I'm sick. I'm just going to be taking pictures, they don't need me."

"_That's not the point." _

"I know, but that's what you say when they ring. That I have a fever and I'm not to be disturbed. Tell them that I need to sleep and I can't have any visitors either, other wise Rei will come over to make sure that I'm ok." He heard Hiro sigh.

"_This is the last time." _Zeo nodded, knowing Hiro wouldn't know he did, but did anyway. _"How long is your boyfriend out for?" _Zeo blushed as Kai snickered.

"Ugh, stop calling him that! He's not my boyfriend, he's not even gay, and he's out for two or three days…then need's to stay in bed."

"_Yea, whatever. Brooklyn might come over with some stuff if you're staying there." _

"Stop ordering the poor man around, you make him sound like a maid." Hiro laughed at the thought.

"_He offers."_

"Yea, whatever, bye," Zeo said before hanging up, blushing. "He's so mean!" Kai shook his head, smirking slightly, and walked out.

"Whatever, I'm going to go check on Kaede." He said at the door. Zeo looked back down at the pale Russian as the door closed with a 'click'. He smiled down at him.

"Wake up soon…ok?" Zeo asked, stroking the pale cheek, before falling onto the bad and drifting to sleep.

Zzz

Kitty: that took a while…oh well! The hard part is posting it, our internet has decided to become faulty -.-U

About the pairings, this is how it might go:

TalaZeo (no duh)

MiriamKaede (Unless you don't like Yuri, then I'll scrap that)

TakaoMax (If I can write it)

HiroBrooklyn

KaiBrooklyn

KaiGarland

KaiBryan

ReiMariah

Choose the ones you want, and tell the ones you don't want, like I've been told to abandon KaiRei, so that's not happening. But if there's any not on the list you want (the characters don't have to be in the story yet, they could even be your own OCC's if you want) then tell me!

Well, I best post before the internet decides to shut down U

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	9. Party

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter 9. Party 

Miriam looked back at the mahogany wood door. She wondered how much longer it would take for him to wake up. It had been four days now and he _still_ wasn't awake. Zeo had been in there the whole time. She'd taken food in because he wouldn't leave the room, but she wasn't sure if he'd had any sleep at all. She felt like going in there and forcing him to sleep. Sighing, she looked back at the TV that was playing some anime shows on. Kaede was sitting next to her, same perky self as always. Smiling slightly at this, she stood and stretched.

"I'm going to see Zeo for a moment K?" Kaede nodded. Rolling her eyes, Miriam turned around and walked towards the door that occupied the small Japanese boy and Tala. Opening to door with a creak, the turquoise haired boy moved his eyes to look at Miriam slightly, then back at Tala. "Hey, need anything?" She asked, shutting the door softly and sitting on the bottom of the bed. Zeo had a chair pulled up at the side to sit on. She studied his face as he yawned. Large bags where forming under his eyes and they seemed bloodshot.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Was his small delayed reply. He smiled slightly, almost unnoticeably. They both looked down at the body in the bed. He wasn't as pale as he was on the night, but he was normally pale so he was back to his old color in that sense. He was a lot more lifelike and his wound was healing pretty quickly. She guessed he was one of those people who heal really quickly.

"Before I forget, if Tala wakes up this week, there's a party we wanted to take him to, do you want to come or…" She trailed off. He thought for a moment, not sure.

"Umm…I guess so." He said, blushing slightly. Miriam nodded and headed towards the door.

"He should wake up sometime today." She called before shutting the door softly. Zeo looked back down at the redhead, sighing slightly before he felt himself lay down on the bed and fall asleep.

Zzz

Tala woke slightly, blue eyes fluttering and squinting at the light. He looked down at Zeo. One arm was next to his head and the other was across Tala's stomach. Smiling, he ran his hand along the boy's arm. He never knew anyone could be so soft and innocent. As he got to Zeo's shoulder, he ran a hand through his soft satin fringe. Drawing his hand back as the other started to stir, he watched as he sea-green eyed boy rubbed his eyes, Smiling as brightly as a half-asleep person could.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep?" Tala asked. Zeo yawned.

"Three or four days I think." Tala stifled a yawn.

"You think?" Zeo poked his pink tongue out at Tala. "Have you just arrived?" Zeo knotted his brows.

"No, I've been here the whole time. That's why I'm so tired." Tala's eyes widened faintly.

"Really? You mean you stayed here and didn't sleep?" Zeo nodded. Tala smiled slightly. "I hope my people looked after you." Zeo grinned.

"Yea, they did, or more of Miriam did." Tala laughed a little.

"That's no surprise," He looked at the door as Miriam came in, Kaede behind her trying to see over the older one's shoulder. "I heard _you _looked after him." She nodded and ran over to the bed, hugging the Russian. Both Kaede and Zeo felt that familiar pain go through them, although Zeo didn't know what it was.

"I'm so glad you're ok! We were _so _worried!" She cried. The older male laughed.

"Thanks, I bet I'm in trouble now though, ain't I?" Miriam nodded and pulled back.

"But first…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a leaflet. "…a club a certain person wanted to go to has opened." Tala grinned stupidly.

"You're the best-"

"I'll go tell Kai." Kaede said, Zeo nodded and followed. They shut the room door and stood outside, leaning against it. Kaede shrunk down and buried her head in her arms. Zeo lightly banged his head against the door and joined her on the floor.

"What is it?" He asked, she looked at him, not lightly her head off her covered arms. "The thing we feel?" He looked at her, tilting his head. She put her face back into her arms.

"Don't know, and right now, don't really care." She said. He sighed.

"You're both jealous." Said a cold voice from above them. They looked up into the cold crimson eyes of the suit owner. Zeo shook his head.

"No I'm not, how could I be? I don't like Miriam in that way!" He argued. Kai rolled his eyes and sat opposite them.

"I never said you were jealous of Tala getting close to Miriam, did I?" Zeo blushed slightly.

"You mean…" Kai nodded. Zeo flopped his head into his hands. "No…no I'm not." He said. Kai looked at Kaede who was looking right back at him.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" He asked, Kaede nodded. "Accept it Zeo. You like him." Zeo shook his head.

"But it doesn't feel that way…not until you said it."

"But now it does?" Zeo nodded gingerly after a small pause.

"A bit." He confessed a small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"I guess I should take you home now then?" Zeo nodded again. Kai stood, Zeo following suit, and walked to the door. Nodded a goodbye to Kaede, they set off to get the car.

Zzz

Brooklyn looked at the road as a car pulled up outside the house. He smiled as Zeo exited the passenger side, saying something to the person driving. As he shut the car door, Brooklyn walked up to him, smiling his usual smile. Zeo grinned back, a small look in his eyes that said he was going to ask for something.

"Where's Hiro? I have a question to ask him." Brooklyn shook his head.

"You know, you _are _an adult now, don't let him control your actions." Zeo shrugged lightly. "What is it you want to ask him?"

"If I can go to a new club that opened up. The others and Tala are going, and I was invited." Brooklyn had an amused look in his eyes.

"Which club?" Came a voice from behind the small boy. He spun around coming face to face with his older brother.

"Umm…I don't know." He grinned sheepishly. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I guess so, but I think Brooklyn should go with you. You're not exactly…how do I say it…capable of holding a drunken freak off now, are you?" Zeo puffed his cheeks out.

"Said who?" He demanded.

"Known fact. You don't even like fighting." Zeo folded his arms and walked towards the car window. It rolled down to show a bluenette with bright crimson eyes. Zeo said something to him and he nodded, then drove off. Hiro scrunched his nose up as Zeo ran into the main hall.

"What's wrong?" Brooklyn asked. Hiro shook his head slightly.

"Nothing…it's just that I don't particularly like his new friends." Brooklyn nodded slightly.

"I think I know what you mean," Hiro looked at him surprised, however Brooklyn just smiled up at him. "Shall we go back in?" He asked. Hiro nodded his head and followed the flame headed male.

"_What's he up to now?" _Was the only think running through his mind.

Zzz

"It's unacceptable you know."

"Sorry."

"I expect better from one of my best workers."

"Sorry."

"I got told you had a fever?"

"Yes, it lasted longer than we thought it would."

"Umm, I see it did. Whatever you did, don't do it again. Look after your self better or I might have to fire you." Zeo flinched slightly.

"Sorry Mr. Ukata." The old man turned to face the window.

"Don't let it happen again. You can go home now." Zeo nodded and walked out briskly, opening and shutting the door as quietly as he could. He sighed, but jumped as a image of pink came up behind him. He smiled slightly at the girl.

"Mariah, you scared me." He said. She smiled brightly.

"Rei said you were ill. Do you feel better now?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes thanks. Where is Rei?" She shrugged lightly.

"I think Mr. Ukata sent him on a job," Zeo nodded. The girl blushed slightly. "Umm…can I ask you something?" He blinked at her.

"Uh…sure."

"Does Rei like anyone…he hasn't told me you see and I want to know." Zeo smiled.

"Why would you want to know something like that?" Zeo asked. The girl blushed harder.

"I was wondering that's all. I have to go now, see you." She said, running off. Sure, she could be sweet, but she was mostly annoyingly pink, so Zeo would jump at a chance to tease her. He ran down to the lifts. He had to get ready to go out, Kai would be coming for him soon.

Zzz

"You look nice, trying to impress someone?" Takao asked Zeo. The small male was wearing his sleeveless blue bubble jacket, some tightish trousers Ana had bought him for a joke, and a black tiger shirt that had spiked bracelets attached to both wrists. He stuck his tongue out at Takao who had hold of his dog collar. Brooklyn smiled at him and Hiro shook his head. Brooklyn wore a black button up shirt and baggy jeans.

"Go away Takao!" Zeo whined, prying himself from the other's grip. "Tala's already here!" And the panther was outside the house in its entire splendor. Takao's grin just broadened at this.

"Wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would we?" Zeo's blush deepened.

"Takao! Stop it! Hiro tell him!" Zeo looked desperately at the elder Kimoyama. Hiro smiled slightly.

"Why would I want to do that? I think it's fun," Zeo puffed his cheeks. "Takao, let go of Zeo." Takao groaned and obediently let go. Zeo grinned and ran up to Hiro, hugging him.

"Thank you!" He said, then grabbed Brooklyn and ran out to the front where the car was. Next to the panther was a sports car, seating Miriam and Kaede. Kaede smiled and waved. Miriam had a small kilt on and a black off the shoulder jumper. Kaede wore her baggy hip-huggers and lots of chains to way them down. She also wore a polo-neck top, netted arm holders and lots of fancy spiked jewelry. The window of the panther rolled down and there sat Tala, smirking.

"Hey hot stuff, hurry up will you I don't have all night," Zeo couldn't help but smile back and ran round to get in the far side, Brooklyn getting in behind Tala. "You took your sweet time. You're worse than Kaede."

"Nu-uh, you try getting out that house in five minutes. It's physically impossible."

"I think that's a _bit_ of an overstatement." Zeo shook his head.

"Ask Brook, it's true ain't it?" Zeo asked, turning to Brooklyn, whom in turn nodded.

"Defiantly." He said.

"Oh, Brooklyn, have you met Kai yet?" Zeo asked. Kai flinched a bit at the mention of his name. Brooklyn just nodded.

"Yea, when I came to drop your stuff off, I saw him then."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." Tala laughed meanly.

"Only _you_ could forget that." He said. Kai rolled his eyes. This was going to be one hell of a long car journey.

Zzz

Zeo looked round the room. There was rock music blaring out the radio, blinding lights all around, a huge dance floor, and a pretty big bar. He sat down next to Tala and Brooklyn, Kai sat with them. Miriam dragged Kaede off to the floor full of people. Zeo turned round so he was facing the bar and came face to face with the barmisstress. He smiled lightly and she giggled a bit. She was smaller than the others were, so he guessed she was younger than Kaede. She seemed to fit the age of eighteen pretty well. She was a head or two smaller than the one taking orders from Tala. Brooklyn ordered a drink for them both and she went off to get it. Brooklyn smiled at Zeo.

"Hiro says you've never been to a club before." He stated, making Zeo's uncomfortableness more obvious. Zeo blushed slightly.

"What does he know?" Tala laughed at this.

"You've really never been to a club before?" He asked. Zeo nodded slightly. "Man, you haven't lived." The lady came back with Tala's drink and slipped a piece of paper under it. He picked it up and slipped it into his pocket, winking at her. He raised an eyebrow at Zeo's amused look.

"You two would be perfect for each other." Tala's eyes narrowed.

"Why's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"You're both such big flirts." Tala smirked.

"I try," He saw Kaede pull out the crowd looking flustered and grinning like an idiot. "You look like you've had fun." He pointed out.

"Not been dancing too close to Miriam, have you?" Kai tease, causing the girl to blush and her grin widen.

"Oh, before I forget, Zeo's never been to a club before, you'll show him how to dance 'ne?" Zeo looked at Tala, horrified.

"Sure! But order Miriam a diet coke, and me a lemon grass PLEASE?" She begged before grabbing Zeo and heading towards the dance floor. Zeo tried to get away but couldn't.

"I know how to dance, I'm fine, really!" He said, but Kaede just ignored him. They stood at the back of the crowd of moving bodies.

"I don't car, you need to have some fun. I've known you for, how long, a month-ish, and I've never seen you dance OR even listen to music. Come on, I don't need to call Miriam over do I?" Zeo shook his head. "Good, now move!" She ordered before starting to sway her hips. Zeo followed her movements exactly and soon knew what he was doing. Slowly, she lured him into the crowd and before he knew it, he was in the mass of people, bodies pressed close together and all moving together. He lost himself in the music, and soon lost Kaede.

Tala looked at Miriam as she came out about fifteen minutes later, clothes scrunched up and hair a mess. She reached out for her coke and took a few large gulps. Brooklyn and Kai were talking about something he didn't find very interesting, and now he was bored stiff as he'd sent Zeo off with Kaede. He looked at her pathetically as she pushed herself upright, ready to go back. She smiled and grabbed his hands.

"Come on, why aren't you dancing?" He groaned.

"I'd rather be bored." She laughed slightly.

"So you don't care that some girl is dancing with Zeo? And let me tell you, he's a quick learner." He looked at her, suddenly with a lot of energy.

"What are you doing lingering around here? I thought you wanted to dance?" She smiled wickedly. "What?"

"Condition: You dance with me, I want to make Kaede jealous." Tala grinned back.

"Fine with me." He said and tugged the girl over to the mass. Kai looked back at them and smiled, then downed Kaede's lemon grass.

"Don't you dance?" Brooklyn asked. Kai shook his head. "Why?"

"Don't know, just don't like it really. What about you." Brooklyn's plastered on smile faltered.

"Well…it bring s back memories of dance classes I had to take a long time ago." Kai chuckled.

"Dance class?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea, awful. Hated it. Never again." He said. Kai nodded.

"I imagine," He jumped back slightly as the two girls fell into the middle of him and Brooklyn. "What happened?" he asked the giggling duo.

"We managed to get Zeo and Tala to dance, you should see them, they're so close to each other and at first, Zeo looked like a tomato." She managed, pausing from her giggle fit. She then scowled. Kai passed her his vodka.

"Here, your lemon grass." He said. She thanked him and downed it before staggering back to the dance floor. Miriam looked at him, bewildered. She picked up the glass Brooklyn pushed towards her and downed it as fast as Kaede did her own.

"You're mean, giving Kaede your vodka." She said, and then strode back over to the dance floor to join the others.

"She's right you know, you shouldn't pull stunts like that." Brooklyn said, Kai smirked at him.

"You needn't talk." Brooklyn just gave him an innocent look.

"What do you mean? I've never done something like that before," He took a drink of coke looking stuff. "It's just that drink didn't go with my system." Kai turned and looked back at the dance floor, trying to spot the two other males.

Zeo breathed heavily, body moving so close to the others if they got any close then they'd become Siamese twins. He moved his arm to the other's shoulder and tried pulling him closer. Kaede and Miriam were right next to them, closer than they were if possible, but dancing more intensely. Being so close to Tala was not doing well for his lower half. He bit his lip, moaning softly as he felt a hand squeeze his behind, making him buck slightly. He gasped as he grinded into Tala, the older boy moaning, bringing his head down to Zeo's neck. His breathing got quicker and he felt like his heart was about to burst as well as…other parts of his body. Deciding it wasn't very safe to stay in the position he was in, he shouted out that he wanted to go get a drink. Tala nodded and got them through the crowd to where Kai and Brooklyn were talking. Tala grinned and nodded to the two.

"Kai _never _talks to strangers for more than two or three minutes, Brooky-boy seems to have warmed up to him quite quickly." Zeo laughed slightly at this and flopped down next to Brooklyn. The other Japanese boy handed him a drink and nodded.

"You might like it. It's not that bad." He said. Zeo sipped it, letting its bitter taste go down his throat. He nodded slightly and started drinking more of it. He looked at Tala, wide-eyed as he downed a vodka.

"What? I love them, and I have a strong stomach," Tala defended. Zeo shrugged and sipped a bit more of the bitter drink. "Try drowning it, much more fun. Watch." He called to one of the barmisstresses and ordered another vodka, then called to Kai, who did the same. When they'd both got their drink, Brooklyn counted to three, and then they both drowned it at the same time. Kai's glass came down hard onto the table a second or two before Tala's.

"You want _me_, to do _that_?" Zeo asked. Tala nodded so he looked at Brooklyn who grinned. He looked at the glass, then raised it to his lips, downing it in no time. He gasped and slammed it down. Tala grinned and said something to Kai in Russian.

"You could give Kai a run for his money," Tala said. Zeo looked at said Russian, who was already ordering two drinks. "Shall we test it?" Zeo looked at Brooklyn again who nodded. Zeo shrugged and accepted his drink as the lady gave it to him. Tala and Brooklyn counted to three, then Zeo felt the bitter drink run so quickly down his throat that it was hot. He crashed the unbreakable glass onto the wooden surface, face slightly pink. He felt strange and slightly dizzy. He heard Tala cheer next to him and blushed slightly at the arm that came round his neck.

"Go you!" He heard a girl's voice say from behind him. He smiled up at the white haired girl as she dragged him off to the dance floor.

Zzz

Kai slipped into the driver's seat of the car, after forcing Tala to let him drive 'cause the redhead was slightly tipsy. After talking to Brooklyn, they decided that Brooklyn would drive the soft-top and keep it at the dojo for the night, and Kai would dive the panther and drop Zeo off, as the redhead and the said Japanese boy wanted to go in the same car. Kaede was about to go to sleep, so she would go in her car with Brooklyn, and Miriam would go with him. He twitched slightly at the fact he had to go in the car with three of his drunken friends, which he decided was not good, but luckily Zeo and Miriam fell asleep after a while. The good thing about the whole thing was that Tala had told Zeo he was indeed gay, and that Miriam and Kaede will probably be together in the morning. He looked at Tala through the mirror and noticed the other Russian was playing with Zeo's hair, which he had been talked into letting down so said person could see what it looked like. He scrunched his noes up as the car started too smell more and more of sweat.

"You like him, don't you?" Kai asked Tala, whom in turn shrugged.

"I've never actually 'liked' anyone in along time…you know who my last crush was." He said Kai nodded. How could he forget the friendship they almost managed to wreck with one fight.

"When you think back on it, it really was a pointless fight. Why were we even fighting in the first place, over the TV or something?" Tala laughed.

"Yea, it was. I remember it, you wanted to watch top gear and I wanted to watch some documentary on something disgusting." Kai laughed lightly.

"Yea, that was it, then somehow it was about everything. Man, that was one pointless argument." Tala nodded.

"Still, I'm not sure we were going to last any longer. I mean, when you think of all the problems we picked out, you can tell it was starting to fall apart." Kai nodded. Tala looked at the small boy in his lap as he moved.

"I can tell…if you don't already like him, you will soon."

"We'll see…" He smiled as his own name escaped the sea-eyed boy's lips. "…We'll see…"

zzz

Kitty: …wow…that's the longest chapter I've ever wrote…but it's going to have to wait till tomorrow or Monday if it's going to be posted -.-U our internet is fucked up badly.

I loved that chapter, I'm on what? Page ten. Normally I only do six pages at the most.

Incase you didn't pick it up (and if so, you're a moron) I'm pairing Kai off with Brooklyn unless I get objections. I've never written Kai as a uke, so forgive me if it goes from BrooklynKai to KaiBrooklyn!

Well, I'm shattered and I was to sleep…I wake up late (nine) and go to bed early (eight…seriously, it's 8:08 PM over here right now) I'm just a lazy ass though

When I'm tired, I also tend to go on and on and on and on and…like that…and I swear quite a bit so forgive all the fucks and shits –grins- man, I really need to see a therapist about my language problems.

Forgive any mistakes, I'm writing with one hand

Caoi, shutting up

Kitty-cat .


	10. Rush of blood

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

**Chapter 10. Rush of blood**

Zeo woke up slowly, a thumping headache quickly coming to his temples. He moaned as he attempted to sit up. Looking around his room, he saw two of everything, and he swore that at one point his room turned upside down. He stood, clutching the skirting board of the bed, as a desperate attempt not to fall over. he slowly stumbled towards the closet, opening it to get some clothes out, then made his way to the bathroom with one thing on his mind. He had to puke. He gasped slightly as the unfamiliar burning vile made its way up his throat. Throwing the lid of the toilet open, he shut his eyes as a loose strand of hair fell over his shoulder. He groaned as he lifted it out the bowl, crinkling his nose at the smell and look. He flushed the toilet and wrenched off his horrible, sweaty clothes. He turned on the cold shower head and let the cold water fall down his body. He sighed, not really remembering what had happened the night before, but he knew he must've done something bad. He hit a hand to his head as he remembered the drink Brooklyn gave to him. Deciding that blaming Brooklyn was the best thing to do at that moment, he washed the foamy shampoo out his hair and re-clothed himself in some clean clothing. He walked out the bathroom to find Hiro at the door, about to knock.

"You came back pretty late last night," Hiro commented, but Zeo didn't get any of it. The words just sent a thundering bang through his skull. He grabbed the door frame and winced, waving a hand at Hiro to shut him up. Hiro took Zeo's hand, then arm, leading him towards the bedroom. "What happened?" He asked, but only got Zeo throwing both hands over his ears. Not knowing what to do, He went to get a glass of water and some aspirin. Seeing Brooklyn on the way to the kitchen, he grabbed the confused boy's arm and dragged him along.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that came out of Brooklyn's mouth.

"What is going on with Zeo? He's not having a normal hangover." Brooklyn looked dumbfound.

"Huh?" He asked again after a pause. Hiro rolled his eyes and got the things out the cupboard.

"Come with me." He said, dragging the flame headed boy to Zeo's room. When getting in, the youngest was curled up in a ball, ears clamped shut, making whimpering noises and movements. Brooklyn gasped and ran over to him.

"Zeo?" The innocent boy whimpered and screamed lightly. Brooklyn looked at Hiro, puzzled. "What's wrong with him?" Brooklyn whispered. Zeo opened one eye at this.

"Head…hurts." He replied before letting out a muffled yell at the loudness of his own voice. It was like everything had been made five times as loud.

"Why though? Take this." Hiro said, as quietly as he could. Zeo took the glass and pill. He shrugged lightly, not knowing how to respond. At least the voices had gone quieter, though that was probably because the two where whispering. He knew it was wrong, but as always, the only thing he could think of in a bad situation was Tala.

"_Maybe he did this to you, it seemed strange when he suddenly wants to be your friend, don't you agree?"_ He looked around, not knowing where the voice came from. _"You won't find me there…you can't see me." _It said in a singsong voice. Zeo looked back at the other occupants in the room. Hiro had a confused look on his face, and Brooklyn looked slightly guilty. Hiro stood and said something to Brooklyn, whom nodded in turn. Brooklyn looked at Zeo and whispered something. A loud ring went through his head and Brooklyn panicked, shouting something, but Zeo couldn't hear him. The many Brooklyn's stood and ran out the room. Zeo fell back and screamed. _"What's wrong? Don't like it? I can make it stop you know. Only if you do something for me." _

Zeo looked round the familiar dark space he first met Katy in. He looked around and finally saw her, but something was wrapped round her neck and limbs, holding her in the air. She looked at him, terrified, shaking all over in stupidly large amounts. Fresh crystals ran down he already bright red cheeks.

"Katy?" He asked, gingerly stepping forward.

"_You see, Katy really wasn't as bad as Kaede made her out to be. In fact, Katy belongs to me."_ Zeo saw the darkness radiating of the weird creature. The thing laughed cruelly.

"Zeo…please…help me…" She whispered. Zeo ran forward but the creature wrapped one of its many tentacles around him.

"_I don't like your knew relationship with Tala…he's just like everyone else…trying to use you. You know this; he started being your friend when he found out that you dreamed of his friends. They're all the same. I'm your friend…I'll stop the pain." _Katy disappeared and he found himself wrapped in the black arms. He slowly shut his eyes.

"Stop the pain?"

"_Yes…all the fear…I know more about you than anyone…you fear almost everything, but hate nothing…you know how many people want to hate nothing? It's a horrid feeling…I want to make sure, that the fear goes away, and the hate never comes…you want that too, don't you?"_ Zeo nodded.

"Yes…stop the pain…kill me." He shot awake at the feel of a person shaking him. He came face to face with the familiar blue eyes. He then noticed he wasn't breathing properly. He clutched the pale arms as he felt his body twitch ferociously.

"Zeo? Zeo what's wrong? Zeo!" He couldn't find the energy or breath to answer. "Zeo! Don't give up Zeo! Hold on!" Tala turned and was about to leave but Zeo whined. Thinking quickly, the Russian called for Hiro, and he came rushing into the room. Feeling the foul vile from the morning work it's way up his throat. He rolled over, winding himself, and let the offensive selling filth cover the floor. He heard a few curses and felt someone sit him up. He shook distastefully and whined. Thankful his breathing was slowly going back to normal, he sank into the white jumper of the other. "Shush…it's ok…we're here now…it'll all be ok…I promise." Zeo's whining soon turned to a pathetic whimper.

"_He's just like everyone else you know!"_ Hissed the strange voice in his head. He was sure he was going crazy, but he'd worry about that later. Worming his way out of Tala's grip, he scrambled away from the other, rendering him confused.

"I…I'm fine now…thank you anyway." Zeo lied. Tala didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway.

"If you're sure." He replied. Zeo nodded abruptly and stood, wobbling slightly. He then noticed Hiro opposite him, just behind Tala.

"Maybe you need some food…come on." Zeo nodded and followed Hiro through to the kitchen, glancing at Tala who's eyes where glazed. Looking down guiltily, Zeo mumbled a sorry no one could hear.

"_You can't even look at him? I bet he thinks you're useless!" _Zeo winced at the harshness in the tone. He didn't know why he listened to it, but he did. He didn't believe what it said…but at the same time, he did. He thought he might ask Kaede about it, she seemed to know the most about Katy.

Zzz

The white haired girl sat on the bench at the bus stop. She was using the bus instead of her car today. She looked up from her book as she felt someone sit beside her. He flinched in shock.

"Zeo!" She exclaimed. He smiled weekly.

"I know this may seem weird…but…could you tell me about Katy?" Kaede shut her eyes in pain.

"Katy," She said. "Was…weird…she seemed really good and innocent…but…I guess she wasn't. She was with this weird demon…I called him the shadow demon…I got him out my head and he took Katy with him I guess. Why'd you want to know, she ain't bugging you again is she?" Zeo shook his head. "Good, 'cause I don't want to face her, or any connection to her again…it took me a while to move on…though, I think you should leave that all alone…I chose to come this way 'cause I'm an idiot, you mightn't have a choice if Katy and the shadow demon stay with you." Zeo looked at her, eyes wide.

"But…How…" She smiled and hailed the bus down.

"But how are you going to get to work?" Zeo panicked.

"Dam! I'm going to be late again!" He said, standing up. "See you!" He called and ran down the street. He had to get a taxi!

Zzz

Hiro and Brooklyn looked at Zeo as he trugged into the house. Hiro was in his samurai gear and Brooklyn had an art apron on. Zeo flopped onto the couch, face forward. Hiro looked at Brooklyn, Brooklyn looked at Hiro.

"I take it asking 'how was work' isn't an option?" Hiro asked. Zeo grunted into the pillow, then rolled into a more comfortable position. "How about, 'why are you home so early'?" Another grunt. "Isn't your boss awful?"

"YES! He's dreadful! No, worse than that! One billion times worse!" Hiro and Brooklyn stepped back at this outburst. "You know how awful? He had to 'let me go', as he put it! He bloody well _fired _me!" Hiro winced and Brooklyn went up to him.

"Why?" Brooklyn asked. Hiro winced as a loud bang came from the dojo. A nod of Brooklyn's flame colored head was all he needed to run to see what it was.

"I'm late too much. The buildings like, on the other side of the bloody town!" Brooklyn nodded.

"What else can you do?" He looked at Brooklyn.

"Not work?" Brooklyn shook his head. "I don't know…something…I know!" He sat up, making Brooklyn fall back. "I'll race!" Brooklyn crawled back a bit. "No…I can't do that…" Brooklyn sighed, this would take a while. "I could be a cashier!" Brooklyn looked up, panicky. "No…not that…" The older had a large sweat-drop forming on the side of his head. "Maybe I could…

Zzz

No…not that either…" Brooklyn had his legs crossed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. "What do you think?" Zeo asked, turning to Brooklyn.

"I don't know…ask Hiro when he comes back." Zeo nodded. Brooklyn stood.

"Where you going?" Brooklyn smiled.

"To paint, I've almost finished the-"

"Can I help?" Zeo asked, jumping up.

"I won't pay you." Zeo shook his head.

"I don't expect you to, I'm just so bored!" Brooklyn laughed.

"I guess so. What are Tala and the others doing?" Zeo shrugged.

"If I had to guess? Kaede's at university, Tala and _Kai_ are racing, and Miriam is…I don't know what Miriam does actually." Brooklyn nodded and led Zeo through to the garden where he was painting. Zeo gasped at the similarity of the garden and the painting. The only real difference would be the person sitting in the middle, stroking the dog.

"Do me a favour," Zeo looked at him. "Sit where the person is, I need a feel of what it would look like," Zeo nodded and walked to where he was told to. Brooklyn started painting again. "So, Kaede's in University, huh?" Zeo nodded.

"Yea, she's on her last year I think."

"You know what she's studying?" Zeo thought for a moment.

"Can't remember." Brooklyn smiled lightly.

"I know what you should do. In fact, you'd be perfect."

"Really? What?"

"My friend is holding a orchestra concert, and they're one or two violinists short, if you get my drift." Zeo's eyes sparkled.

"Really? You mean it?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea, I can phone them when we've finished and tell them that you'd be able to fill in." Zeo almost jumped up, then remembered that he had to stay still.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best Brooklyn!" Brooklyn smiled sourly behind the painting.

"I'd like to hear you say that again. Ironic, isn't it?" He murmured.

"What did you say?" Zeo called. Brooklyn smiled properly and shook his head.

"I'm finished." Zeo sprang up.

"Let's go then! Alright! I'm going to play my violin!" Brooklyn laughed as he got tugged along the hall. "Hurry Brook, Hurry!"

Zzz

"Yes? Is that ok?" Zeo looked at Brooklyn intently. Brooklyn suddenly looked sad and disappointed. "Really? Oh no? I'm so sorry," Zeo glared at the boy. "Ok…thank you." Brooklyn put the phone down and sighed.

"What?"

"My friend's grandma died…so you'll be doing a duet, because I said you would," Zeo stared at him. Brooklyn smiled. "You're welcome!" He said brightly, then walked to the front door. Zeo almost screamed at the thought.

"_Thank you Brook!_"He yelled, then went to phone Rei. He might want to know. He waited for the ringing to stop.

_:Hello? Brooklyn, is that you: _Zeo froze.

"_Say hello to Rei for me." _Said the voice in his head. _"Tell him it's his bad-old friend."_ Zeo glared into mid air.

"Your 'bad-old friend says 'hi'." Zeo said sourly. "And how do you know Brooklyn?" Rei cursed.

"_I know Brooklyn." _

_:Zeo? How are you? Brooklyn was telling me earlier about what happened, I rang you see, when I heard what the boss did. Are you ok about it?" _Zeo sighed slightly.

"I'm ok, I get to play a violin duet."

_:Wow! You'll have to get me some tickets:_

"I will! I can't wait to tell Tala and the others!" He heard Rei laugh

"_I bet they'll be pleased! I'm glad you're ok, I wish I could talk to you for longer, but boss wants me to do something. I'll see you later, ok?" _

"Sure! See you!" He heard a click of the phone, then had the same name from the morning running through his mind.

Tala.

Kitty: _almost_ six pages. Maybe if I talk long enough it'll be six.

I did post chapter 9 earlier, it just didn't show I don't think. Heh heh, I'm staying at a friends house while my mum is on holoidey, she wont even leaav me in the house on my own fior a weekend, the baka-ohna.

I didn't mean that literally, just for the record.

Anyway, the A1 thing is definite. I WILL be singing in front of the top drivers from each country! HOW COOL! XD

Excuse me

Well, almost six pages, so I'll say my good byes –beams- he he.

Who does everyone want me pairing Hiro off with? I might pull a name out of a hat…yea, I have no life.

And can't be bothered to do my homework, NOT THE POINT

You know the drill

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	11. Leave me alone

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter 10. Leave me alone 

Zeo looked out the window. As cliché as it was, he was dreaming about Tala. He didn't know what he saw in the older boy, he was so annoying sometimes, but he could be sweet. He remembered the phone call they'd had…

_:Hello:_

"_Hey Kai, is Tala there, it's Zeo."_

_:Yea hold on…Hello? Tala here.:_

"_Hey Tala, I've got great news.:_

_:What:_

"_Brooklyn's friend is letting me play my violin at a concert!"_

_:Really? That's so cool, I never knew you could play the violin:_

"_Yea, I've been playing it since I was small, but this is only my second time performing!"_

_:Wow, good luck. Can anyone watch, I want to come.:_

"_Yea, I can get you a ticket."_

_:Well I would never have guessed, you've got a talent other than being stubborn.:_

Zeo smiled slightly. See what he meant, annoying…and in his case, annoying and sweet. But Tala made him laugh and made him feel safe…and as Miriam said, he was so damn hot. Not many people made him feel safe. The voice did…he didn't know why he listened to it. It might be because it sounded bossy so reminded him of Hiro. The voice told him to stay away from Tala…it even threatened him once, but he didn't want to stay away from Tala. Kaede probably knew what he was going through, she had met Katy after all. He sighed and shifted slightly!

"Ana…you always knew what to do…so tell me."

"You should try block yourself from it all," Turquoise hair flew out as Zeo spun round abruptly. Brown met sea green for a moment, before Hiro joined the shorter of the two by the window. They stood in an awkward silence till Hiro spoke. "I don't want you to hurt…that's why I'm telling you this, don't take it offensively." Hiro reassured. Zeo sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" Hiro nodded.

"Go ahead."

"How do you know if you love someone?" Hiro looked down at his companion, then smiled.

"You sound like a love-sick teen." Zeo blushed.

"There ARE other people I can ask you know."

"I know, I know…I guess you just know when you love someone," Zeo nodded slightly. "Do you?" Zeo blushed harder and stiffened.

"N-n-no! Why would you ask that?" Hiro chuckled.

"I know you like someone…are you going to tell me, or shall I guess?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's Tala, isn't it?" Zeo went as red as said Russian's hair. Hiro laughed hard.

"It's not funny Hiro!" Zeo defended, Hiro composed himself for a moment.

"You're right, it's not…it's hilarious!" Zeo puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

"What's so funny about it?"

"So you admit it?" Zeo realized what he said.

"No! You're twisting my words!"

"No I'm not. It's funny cause he's almost as tall as me." Hiro said. Zeo looked at him puzzled. Hiro then put his hands on his thighs and smiled. Zeo growled as he realized what Hiro was getting at. They were now at eye level.

"Size doesn't matter." Hiro grinned and placed a finger on Zeo's forehead.

"It just helps, and in this case, makes it amusing," Zeo stuck his tongue out. "Why do you like him? Not that you shouldn't, just wondering." Zeo thought for a moment.

"Because he makes me laugh, and he can be sweet, and he makes me feel safe."

"And he's hot?"

"Yea, that too," Zeo blushed as the answer came out his mouth. His inner monologue wasn't working today. "It's what Miriam said, I've never thought about it though."

"And you just admitted you liked him and you think that he's hot."

"No I didn't!" Zeo said, knowing that he did, he had too much pride to give in though.

"You did, you know you did. Why don't you tell him?" They looked to the door as someone came in. same sweet smile they both knew.

"Hey Hiro, some kids are at the training hall wanting to see you." Hiro looked at the clock and panicked.

"Damn, I have a lesson. Finish this conversation later, ok?" He asked Zeo, who nodded. Brooklyn walked up to Zeo and looked at a butterfly fluttering past.

"Important conversation?"

"I guess." Brooklyn looked at him.

"Can I help?" Zeo shook his head after a while.

"I think I've made up my mind…I think so anyway." Brooklyn nodded and walked to the door, pausing to speak.

"Maybe it would be best if you REALLY blocked yourself off from it all…that might help." Zeo looked at the door as Brooklyn walked out. Either Brooklyn was listening at the door, or he did that really weird thing he can do, where he reads people's problems.

Zzz

_I said don't hurt him…just get him away from the others!_

"Yes sir…I will tell him."

_Be quick about it, he IS mine after all._

"Right away sir."

Zzz

"_He's right you know…you stay way from Tala, I'll stay away from you…then everything will be ok again…" _the voice turned softer. _"…I promise…"_

Zeo looked up at the clouds. Even Hiro said it would be best to stay away, and Ana wanted him to stay out of it so…that's what he'd do!

_Ok then _he thought _I'll stay away from them, and you stay away from me! _He almost heard a caw.

Zzz

"Sir-"

_Go back to **her**…you know which one._

"But-" 

_No excuses, she could be useful…I'll try get one of them. _

"Yes sir…I'm sorry…sir." 

Zzz

Miriam looked at the mahogany door, gasping as the last person came out. Kaede was pushing Tala out his room, after forcing him into wearing something formal. Miriam beamed and hugged the redheaded Russian squealing. Kaede was smiling brightly too, but not as brightly as Miriam. Kai smirked at the uncomfortable looked on his friends face.

"Do I _have _to wear this…thing?" Tala asked as Miriam pulled back and looked him up and down.

"What do you mean, you look fine," She brushed a bit of invisible dirt of his shoulder. He was wearing a plain white shirt, a black tie and black trousers. "I haven't seen you look this good in forever and a day!" Tala glared at her.

"What's _that _suppose to mean?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing! Kai and Kaede agree with me though, you look awesome," Miriam said, getting nods from the two mentioned. "See? You look awesome." Tala shrugged.

"I don't see why I need to get dressed up."

"Because it's a concert, and it'll make Zeo happy to see you've made an effort." She smiled slightly, but more at the blush he was trying to hide.

"Can I not just turn up in something a little less…formal…I'm sure he won't mind." Miriam shook her head.

"You're suppose to look very formal. Just put a sock in it," Tala groaned something Miriam didn't quite get. "Care to repeat that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm good." She smiled again.

"Good, now, some people have a concert to get to!" She said, walking over to the front door. All four of them had decided to go, so Kai, Tala and Kaede were wearing suits…though Tala refused to put a jacket on, and Miriam was wearing a blue dress. Kai was in front with Miriam and Kaede and Tala sat in the back.

"She just wanted a reason to wear that stupid dress she bought, doesn't she?" Tala asked, Kaede giggled a bit.

"You got that right." She said. Tala looked at the blue haired girl.

"It is nice though." He muttered. Kaede winked.

"Hell yea." Miriam turned round to look at them, frowning slightly.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked, Tala and Kaede sweat dropped.

"Nothing." Miriam shook her head and turned back to face the road.

"They're crazy." She said to Kai.

"Watch it, I heard it was contagious."

Zzz

"Wow…he's good."

"Way better than the other person!"

"You would say that."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"You know."

"I-"

"Will you two be quiet!" Miriam hissed at the two whispering. Kaede grinned sheepishly and Tala sunk back into the chair.

"Sorry miss." He mumbled.

"What?" He shook his head. It was true what he said; Zeo was far better than the other one playing, but it wasn't his choice. They would go up and see him at the end.

Zzz

Zeo looked up from his violin case as he heard someone call him. He smiled slightly at the slight of his new friends. Though his smile faltered as he remembered the agreement he made. Tala noticed this and gave him a questioning look. Zeo shook his head and smiled, gingerly walking up to them. Miriam said her congratulations, and dragged Kai and Kaede off as they said goodbye. Tala scratched the back of his head at the awkward silence that followed, and Zeo examined his shoes, and then went on to admiring the carpet.

"So…you were really good tonight." Tala started, Zeo blushed and smiled slightly.

"Umm…thanks," Zeo looked around a bit. "I never thought you'd suit something like that." Zeo said, motioning to the suit. Tala's face flustered.

"I guess that was suppose to be a compliment?" Zeo laughed a bit. Then they fell into that awkward silence. Zeo fidgeted with his violin case slightly. Tala looked at him then adverted his eyes. They felt the heat going to their faces, and their hearts beat twice as fast as their eyes met for a split moment. Tala's thoughts raced through his head, he hadn't felt this way for a long time…and when he did, it was when he and Kai were together. Zeo pushed some loose hair behind his ear.

"Umm…I…I've decided I don't want anything to do with the weird stuff anymore." Zeo stated, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. Tala looked up at him.

"Why didn't you decide that before?" Zeo shook his head.

"Because I wasn't thinking straight. I thought it over last night and I don't want anything to do with it. Or anything to do with anyone involved." Tala looked down, wincing slightly as he got the message.

"Is that the real reason why you wanted me to come? To tell me that?" He spat, more harshly than he'd meant to. Zeo looked startled.

"No, Tala I-" Icy eyes looked up at him.

"Save it for someone who care. You're not that important to it, why should I care. I don't need an explanation, so get swallow it and fuck off." He said, before striding off, head up at mask on, out the door. Tears pooled up in Zeo's eyes as the door shut, the large, empty room making him nervous. How could he be so stupid to think that Tala ever cared? How could Tala be so heartless to just walk out like that? The voice was right, Tala _is _bad. That was definite.

Zzz

Miriam looked at her watch, Tala was taking a long time. Kaede had gone to get a drink, and see if she could spot Tala, so she and Kai were left in the cold, waiting for them both. She rubbed her arms to try keeping her self-warm. Kai draped hit jacket over her as she did this. He was used to the cold, and it didn't affect him as much.

"What's taking them so long?" She asked to no one in particular. Kai sighed slightly.

"I think you should tell Kaede how you feel about her you know…it's becoming annoying." She frowned at him.

"She still likes that Katy girl…I know she does."

"Miriam, that was about five years ago." Miriam looked down.

"Still…"

"Tell her anyway," She looked up at her bog brother figure. "It'll make you feel better." She nodded and smiled brightly.

"You're right! I will!" She jumped as she felt a head on her shoulder. She blushed as she saw the white hair.

"Will what?" Kai nodded at set off towards the building. "Where's he going?"

"To look for Tala…something's different about you." Miriam looked into the red eyes. Kaede blushed shyly.

"Well…I have good news and bad news." Miriam cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" Kaede smiled her brightest smile.

"Katy's back. And she's a good spirit." Miriam's heart stopped in its tracks. Then she forced a smile.

"That's great…I guess, when did you see her?" Kaede bought her fake smile.

"A moment ago. She said she knew I wouldn't trust her at first but she was truly sorry for what she's done, and she'd like to stay with me…forever."

"Excellent! I bet you're thrilled." Kaede's smile saddened.

"That's the thing…I'm not sure I love here anymore."

Zzz

A man smiled slightly in the shadows of the hall, he had wanted it to go this way…and maybe now Katy would steal Kaede's heart, and Tala was mad at Zeo, and the other way round. Now all that was left was Miriam and that other boy…

…The boy his own eyes were set on…

zzz

Kitty: Sorry this is late, I've been watching stupid movies on the com. anyone ever heard of Happy Tree Friends or Weebl and Bob? Hilarious really.

U not a good excuse, I know, still, I can't do any better right now x

-gasps- what will Miriam do now Katy is back and Kaede is starting to feel for the spirit again? What will Tala and Zeo do with this knew anger towards each other? What is the weird dude going to do to Kai and who is he? Any answers? O.o

What will I do now my funny movie is taking forever and a freaking day to load? Hopefully not hammer kick the computer again -.-

Caoi .

Kitty-cat

May the Lord be with you


	12. Rethink it

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter 12. Rethink it 

"Surely he had a good reason though."

"Yea, he didn't want to be part of it."

"Don't be so bitter."

"Of course, I forgot, that's your job." Kai shook his head at Tala, who sat down on the bench with his ice cream. The bluenette had been trying to cheer him up all day. It wasn't working however. He reluctantly sat next to his moody friend; Kai Hiwariti was NOT a quitter! He had to think of a way to stop Tala becoming a serial killer, and a way to stop Miriam wanting to help him. At least Tala was willing to talk to him openly…well…sort of.

"Come on Tala, you have to talk to him. You know what will happen if they get to him first?" Tala shook his head. "I think he's what we thought Kaede was." Tala looked at Kai with a plain face.

"But…that's not possible." Kai nodded.

"Kaede was so innocent, so they thought she was the one. Turns out she wasn't, she didn't have that special thing that the one was said to have, hers was a bit misty. Zeo does. He's just like Kaede was but with that special thing."

"But…but…Kaede can see the future." Tala protested.

"Yes, however she can't see it very well. Zeo has had no practise and can see the present clearly. Even when he's no where near," Tala looked at the ground. "Tala, you can't let him cut himself off from it all! That's to dangerous!" Kai looked up as he heard footsteps coming. He saw the flame-headed Japanese boy that had been with Zeo at the club. Kai nodded at him slightly, 'causing the other to walk over to them.

"Hello Kai, Tala. You seem down, what's the matter?" Kai thought for a moment.

"Tala had a fight with Zeo. That's all." Tala glared at the other redhead. Brooklyn suddenly looked worried.

"I know Hiro and Zeo had a conversation the other day, but I didn't expect Hiro to go that far…in fact, Hiro has been acting very strange since the night-terrors Zeo's been having. I'm not sure why though, I don't know what they are of." Kai looked at the Japanese boy.

"Really?" the Russian's exchanged looks. Kai nodded and Tala bit his lip. "Thanks Brooklyn, I understand it a bit more now." Brooklyn looked slightly confused but nodded anyway.

"Glad I could help…I guess." He walked off, shopping bags in arms, and headed to the dojo. Tala put the ice-cream stick in the bin and followed Kai to the car.

"Kaede can't go to the dojo if what we thought just then was true." Kai said. Tala nodded.

"We have to get Zeo out of there too. He must have a lot of trust in Hiro." The engine had started.

"When is Kaede there? I mean, we should warn her first." Tala looked at his watch.

"She's already there. Her lesson will finish soon." Kai nodded and Tala got his phone out.

"Miriam?"

"And her friend."

Zzz

Kaede took a large swig of water. Her lesson with Hiro had just finished. She was going to ask him about Zeo, but didn't know how to word it. Hiro looked at her, worried of what was bothering his student.

"What's wrong?" Kaede looked up at him and then sighed.

"It's…bout Zeo," Hiro stayed quiet, so she carried on. "I was just wondering if you know why he was…a bit mean to Tala the other day." Hiro bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn." She looked at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"I told him something…but I didn't mean for him to do that." She glared at him slightly.

"What was it you said?" Hiro shook his head. "Tell me!" She hissed, he looked uncomfortable, unknowing of what people like her and Tala could do.

"To cut himself off for it. I meant 'it', not Tala." She frowned, white eyebrows knitting together.

"So now what? He's in bigger danger if we don't have him on our side. We don't know who the enemy is yet, or where they are hiding, so I'll tell you when we find out." She said, he nodded.

"I'll talk to Zeo for you." She smiled her thanks and walked to the front of the house. She passed Brooklyn on her way out; he smiled warmly at her. She spun round to watch him go in the house, a funny feeling going up her spine. She watched as Zeo ran out to help with the bags. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she watched the two of them go into the house. Hiro saw this and followed them in the house, catching Kaede's eyes in a knowing look as he went in. Kaede jumped out her skin as a loud car horn sounded. Turning round, she glared daggers at Tala, who was smirking at her.

"Had fun?" Asked the redhead. She got into the back and stuck her tongue out immaturely. "We're picking up Miriam and her friend. And we think we might know who the enemy is.

"Same, Brooklyn right." Kai slammed on the break, causing the 'what the hell?' reaction from the other two.

"Sorry…just shocked my, that's all." He said and carried on driving.

"Anyway," Tala continued, turning back to Kaede. "We think its Hiro, 'cause he was the one who told Zeo that crap." Kaede shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong with Hiro, and he genuinely looked shocked when I told him about Zeo." Tala looked at the front as the car came to a halt.

"Move." Said Kai, wanting Tala to move into the back. Tala groaned and moved into the back. Miriam got in next to Kaede, before Tala, and her friend got into the front.

"Kai." Her friend stated, grinning. Kai smirked back.

"Ozuma."

Zzz

Zeo stared out the huge window. Takao, Max and he were watching a lame horror movie. He had seen Kaede earlier, glaring daggers at Brooklyn, but what had Brooklyn done to her? Nothing, it's just 'cause they're mad that Zeo is no longer a little, lost puppy for them to claim. His fist clenched and teeth gritted. How he could've been so stupid he didn't know, but he also didn't realise that Takao and Max were leaving the room for someone else. He whirled round as a hand came onto his shoulder. He smiled up at the person, but his smile faded to see that they weren't smiling with him.

"What did you say to Tala?"

"That I didn't want anything to do with it anymore. You like you both told me."

"Both?"

"Yes, you and Brooklyn." Brown eyes narrowed.

"Brooklyn?" Zeo gulped. He hated it when Hiro got in one of his mood, especially this one.

"Yea, Brooklyn…why?" Hiro gripped Zeo's shoulders and turned the smaller boy to look at him. Zeo yelped in pain.

"Stay away from Brooklyn." Zeo twisted in Hiro's strong grip.

"Let go Hiro, you're hurting me!" he said. The living room door opened.

"Stay away from him!"

"Let go!" Zeo cried, he felt Hiro being tugged off him. A warm grasp came round him and he looked up. He saw Tala, blue eyes glaring at the insulter protectively. When Zeo blinked again, the blue eye, red hair, and white clothing stayed the same, but the style changed. It was Brooklyn.

"What are you doing Hiro?" Brooklyn asked his best friend, who was being held by Takao and Max. Hiro growled at Brooklyn.

"Leave him alone and get out my house!" Hiro snapped. Brooklyn tucked Zeo's head into his chest, so the innocent child couldn't see what was going on.

"Me leave him alone, you're the one hurting him," Another person came in the room to help hold back Hiro. Zeo caught a glimpse of the person.

"Rei?" He asked quietly. The last he saw was the three of them try dragging Hiro out before his vision was back into the white shirt.

"_Brooklyn!" _Hiro baled as loud as he could. Zeo looked up at the blue eyes of his new hero. The older one smiled down at him.

"Don't worry Zeo…I'll never let anyone hurt you." Zeo blushed and smiled.

"Brook…" He started before his words were cut off with a pair of warm lips.

Zzz

Kaede shook violently all of a sudden. Something bad was happening. Miriam looked at her, slightly panicky. The white girl winced and clamed her ears shut as a loud ringing went through them. Tala stood from his seat and went other to help Miriam calm her down. Kai rushed to go get some painkillers and Ozuma ran over to Kaede.

"Kaede?" Miriam whispered. The girl looked up. Ears still shut. "What's wrong?"

"It's…I don't know…something really bad…" Kai came over with water and some tablets. Tala looked at Kai and nodded. A beeping went off and Ozuma reached for Kaede's phone. Everyone looked at him.

"Sender…Hiro…fuck…he says Brooklyn has Zeo, and three people have taken him away from them." Tala was already half way out the door.

"Tala!" Kai called, running after him. "Let me come with you! The other three can stay with Kaede." Tala nodded and the two Russian's ran as fast as they could to the motorbike parking. They had to get there ASAFP.

Zzz

Zeo looked up at Brooklyn as the kiss ended. Brooklyn was smiling down, that same loving smile as always. Zeo smiled back. Someone loved him that's all he needed right now. Hiro was with Tala and the others, and Brook was here when he needed someone. Brooklyn hugged him as tightly as he could.

"Zeo…I love you…no matter what anyone says." He said. Zeo shut his eyes and melted into the touch.

"I love you too Brook," He snuggled into the white material. "I love you too."

Zzz

Kitty: that chapter was short, but it was meant to end there

My Auntie said I should try publish it, she hasn't read it, she just said I should when it's finished I might…but then again, I might not.

Tell me what you think!

O.o what will Tala do when he sees Zeo with Brooklyn? Who is evil? Aren't you glad Ozuma's here x? What's going to happen to Kaede? When will I make Miriam confes?

…

how am I supose to know? I'm just writing the thing! You think I plan it all?

In fact, I never thought that I'd put some BrookZeo in there I didn't plan on any of this, so it's a big surprise to me!

REVIEW

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	13. Pain

**What you can't see **

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter 13. Pain 

It hurts to see the one you love with the one you hate. Tala could tell you that. From the moment he walked into the room he knew what his feelings for Zeo were. Sure, we should be happy for them, but with your enemy? With the one who might want to kill your loved one? You can't really be happy then. He didn't know what made him do it, but he punched Brooklyn. He walked up to the two and punched him. This had never happened to him before, he'd never punched someone for this reason. He heard Zeo scream, Kai yell at him, and Brooklyn shout something, but he didn't care, all he cared about was killing Brooklyn. No matter how he did it, all the bad guys deserved to die. All of them.

"All of them!" He yelled. Throwing another punch at Brooklyn, Kai ran over to stop the fight, however he couldn't reach them. Brooklyn smile sweetly at Tala.

"Tala! Leave Brooklyn alone!" Zeo shouted, angry that the redheads where fighting.

"Kai! Take Zeo to the shrine!" Tala said in Russian. Kai nodded and grabbed hold of Zeo, dragging him to the car.

"Let go of me!" Zeo said, struggling against Kai's strong grip. Kai ignored the younger one and picked him up, lunging him over his shoulder. Throwing him in the car, Kai sat in the front. Zeo struggled with the lock, but the door wouldn't budge.

"I'm not an idiot, I've put the child lock on." Kai commented, driving as fast as he could with the speed limit in mind.

"Kai, let me out! Kai! Are you listening?"

"It's hard not to," Zeo growled. "You're the one we've been looking for…I've been searching for ages…and now I've got you in my reach, I'm not going to let the other side take you." Kai retorted. Zeo looked at Kai fearfully.

"K-Kai…I don't know what you're talking about…just let me go!" Kai shook his head. They were already at the wood. "Why are we here?"

"Tala want's us to go to the temple, we go to the temple." Zeo banged on the window.

"Let me OUT!" He screamed. Kai stopped the car and went to Zeo's seat, opening the door, he quickly grabbed Zeo round the waist and pulled him through the thicket. Zeo tried screaming, but no one ever came into this forest anymore…after the incidents. Slowly, they walked up to the temple, only to see that the floor stones had been taken out. Kai loosened his grip on Zeo, however, it seemed that Zeo wanted to see what was there as well. Kai looked at him, making sure that this was a good idea, Zeo nodded and Kai gingerly stepped down first.

"Tell me if anyone is behind me…and hold my hand so I know you're there," He felt a slender hand grip his own tightly. "I said hold it not dislocate it."

"Sorry," The grip loosened slightly. Only slightly though. Kai sighed a bit. The hallway that led down was like a long staircase, with dimly lit torches on both of the walls. Kai stopped at the door, Zeo stopping next to him, still griping onto his hand. "D-do we g-g-o in?" Zeo stuttered, gulping slightly.

"That's the idea." Was the sarcastic response. Heaving the heaving wooden doors open, Zeo and Kai stepped inside a large room, with a chair in the middle. The room was deep red and torches light the room again. A door at the back of the room in the corner was open slightly. Kai walked over to it for a closer inspection, Zeo, after realising that Kai wasn't next to him, ran over to the other boy and looked at the shabby, broken doors.

"Are we…suppose to go in there?"

"Doubt it."

"But we will anyway?"

"Yes." Zeo sighed.

"Figures." Kai poked is head into the dark entrance.

"Maybe Hiro is through here?" Kai suggested. Zeo sprang up at the sound of his older friend's name.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zeo said, pulling Kai in. Kai stumbled a bit, but soon regained balance. The dark damp room was soon lit by what looked like a candle, but you could see the whole room. It was a torture chamber. Zeo gasped slightly as his eyes fell onto the cross. Pinned down onto the dark wooden cross was Hiro. Blood dripping from his hands and feet. "Hiro!" Zeo shouted, about to run to him. Kai grasped him by the waist and covered his mouth. Kai looked and shiftily, expecting something to come out to get them. When nothing came, He let go of the small boy and they both ran over to Hiro. He was obviously unconscious, but Kai knew that he was stronger than that.

"Well, well, well. I thought I smelled a rat." Came a snide voice from behind them. Both boys spun round to be faced by the three who brought Hiro here. Zeo stepped back slightly and Kai got into fighting stance. He long black hair of the cat-like boy in the middle blew around a bit.

"Rei? Takao? Max? What have you done to Hiro?" Zeo asked shakily. Kai noticed the blond and the bluenette from the dojo, and at the way the bluenette looked down shamefully at the mention of the elder's name, he presumed they were related.

"Why aren't you with Brooklyn?" Rei ask, with a fake look of concern for the special boy. "He's going to be worried sick."

_I know what this place is! _Kai thought, panicking slightly, though it only showed through his eyes. _It-it's…_

"Zeo! You have to get back to the car immediately!" Kai shouted at the male behind him. Zeo jumped slightly, however he was utterly confused.

"Why?" Zeo asked, voice still shaky.

"This is where they want you to be! You'll die here if they have anything to say about it!" Zeo looked back at the trio by the door. Rei was fiercely glaring at Kai, Takao was trying to hide his face, and Max was looking at Zeo with those sweet and innocent puppy-dog eyes. Zeo whirled round to face Hiro so fast he almost fell over. The coach's eyes were slowly opening.

"Hiro!" Said man coughed and spluttered.

"Zeo…do what Kai says…he knows best," Zeo hugged his brother figure. Hiro smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me…I already have someone looking after me." He whispered. Zeo felt someone grab him and lead him away from Hiro. He looked at the person, but couldn't see his face. Looking back at Kai and Hiro, he noticed that the trio had already started fighting Kai…and his friend had no chance of winning.

"Kai! Hiro!" He shouted, but knew that the person leading him wouldn't let him go easily. He gave up struggling and just looked up at the stairs above him. The boy moved fast, faster than anyone he'd seen, but he still didn't know who the person was. In a loss for words, Zeo watched the person go into a passageway and push him up the stairs slightly. "Thank you!" He called after the person. Running out in to the ruin, he noticed a two people running through the thicket where the road was. He smiled slightly as he saw the familiar faces of his old friends.

"Zeo!" Miriam cried, running up to the small boy and hugging him. "My gosh Zeo, you scared me!" She whispered, kissing his forehead. He hugged her back and let his eyes well up with tears. He was so scared of what would happen to the other two inside the ruin, he felt like his brain wouldn't function properly.

"Zeo! Where's Kai and Tala?" Asked Kaede, clicking the button that made him work. Getting out of Miriam's hug, he looked from one girl, to the other.

"Crap! Tala! And Brooklyn! They're at the dojo!" Kaede grabbed Zeo's arm, and pulled him to the car. When they got there, he noticed that another person was there.

"Hey." Zeo said breathlessly and the girls hurried around.

"Hi." Said the man, as Miriam rushed him to drive.

"Tala's in trouble! We have to go get him! NOW!" She said quickly. He muttered something Zeo couldn't hear and started driving. Kaede's pale hand rested it's self upon Zeo's shoulder for comfort. He looked up at her and saw a warm smile. It suited Kaede, but he'd never seen it before.

"He's strong…remember the lake? I'm sure they'll both be ok." Of course, Kaede knew what it was like to hope for the enemy's health…he just hoped they were BOTH still alive. The man's driving was a bit too unsteady for Zeo's comfort, and he knew it had something to do with too much racing. They were there in no time at all, though Zeo felt quite sick. Kaede jumped out the car, Miriam right behind her. The man stopped, puzzled as to why Zeo was sat in the car still. He walked up to the convertible and rested on the side casually. He smiled slightly at the shy boy.

"Ozuma by the way…the driving wasn't that bad was it?" Zeo smiled slightly, it was sweet of Ozuma to try cheer him up.

"Oh no, it was…fine I guess." Ozuma grinned.

"Then get yourself up and come see your boyfriend." Zeo blushed madly.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I've heard differently." They both snapped their heads round to the small building as they heard a loud girlish scream.

Zzz

Kai looked from one of them, to the other, to the other. He wasn't doing very well as far as he was concerned. The two who seemed to know Hiro well were panting heavily, but the dark hair one wasn't panting…and he himself was ready to fall over. Someone had taken Zeo to safety, which is good. Compared to Zeo, he wasn't worth much…but then again…he'd always told himself that. The jet haired man frowned.

"We ought to teach Kitta where his loyalties lie." Kai smirked slightly.

"I'll tell you where they lie, in the right place, can't say the same for _some _people though." He sneered. The tanned skin male snarled slightly. _Just like a cat… _Kai thought. He smirked. "What's wrong kitty? Cat got your tongue?" The other snapped his teeth and lashed out. Kai dodged his first hot easily, the longhaired enemy had a demon in him…however the demon was only just showing now. His focus may have gone a tiny bit fuzzy, but it was stupidly brilliant to begin with.

Zzz

I don't know what to write!

Zzz

Zeo gasped in shock as he saw the body of hi former friend lying on the floor. Blood was trickling out his mouth and his stomach had a huge slash in the middle. Talon marks where al over the place, and the foot prints lead to a broken window. Kaede was shaking furiously, Miriam by her, trying to comfort he. Zeo heard his name being called in the distance, but he was to absorbed in the fact Tala was, for a second time, bleeding and dead-like…though he might not be so lucky this time. At that thought, Zeo's legs gave way and he collapsed next to the redhead. Tear streaked wildly down his cheeks, leading down to the floor. He heard another scream, this time it sounded much more like a banshee. He started coughing violently and his forehead hit the floor. Around him, everyone was coughing except the banshee…Kaede was standing tall, screaming her head off in pain. The noise was so loud and high Zeo thought his eardrums might break. He heard his name being called between splutters.

"That's right my little banshee girl…scream all you want…until the whole WORLD can hear you!"

zzz

Stop it! Stop screaming! I don't want to scream! Katy! Help me! STOP IT ALL! "I'm sorry Kaede…I don't want to do this to you…but it's what I was suppose to do." 

_Katy! What happened? Why do you NEED to do this to everyone…to me? _

"I don't feel the same way you do… I just said that…I can't feel, I'm not even solid…I'm just air."

_Why are you telling me this?_

"You're screaming so much you'll run out of air. Then you'll be finished…so I want you to know before you go…I want to see the look on your face as you realise how stupid you are. When you realise we won, that we got the one…and when you realise that YOU used to be the one we wanted…everyone thought you where the one…it's a good thing too, or I would never have gotten this chance…good bye, my 'friend'."

A knife flew into the pale stomach. A normal scream was heard, followed by a shout of confusion. A white and black whisp of air escaped the girls mouth and dispersed into the air before everything stopped.

Zzz

Kitty: I AM THE PROUD OWNER OF A RABBIT

It'sw black, with a white nose, and white paws, and it's sooo fluffy and small, and it's called Sir Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia…it for short –grins- hee hee x

My friend's got me into pixeling so much fun, but it takes so long! 

Hee hee, I have to go (pixel) now buh bye!

Caoi .

Kitty-cat


	14. love you lots

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

Chapter 14 Love you lots! 

Crimson orbs opened, slightly fuzzy and weary. Looking round the room, the owner of the eyes was certain he didn't want to be here. Hands tied behind his back, so he couldn't move. Feet tied together so he couldn't try anything. Shuffling so he was upright, he remembered slowly what was going on. He was with _them_. The catish Raven had kicked him forcefully in the ribs. Shaking his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling in his mind, he tried to focus to see if he could sense anything in this state. He then noticed that someone else was in the room. Looking up, he noticed a body, tied up like him, lying on the floor, bloodstains hear there and everywhere.

"Hiro! Hiro, wake up!" He called, shuffling over to the unconscious man. " Hiro! It's Kai! Wake up!" He called out again, slowly, brown eyes opened. Hiro smiled up slightly.

"K-Kai?" Hiro said, before coughing slightly. Kai put his hands on the floor, and swung him self through the small gap, so that his arms where at the front. Hiro smiled up at him as Kai moved the elder's head on to his lap. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Hiro asked, voice weak and raspy. Kai smiled a smile of relief.

"Lot's of practice I guess." He joked. Hiro laughed slightly. They sat in a moment of silence.

"So, I'm guessing you weren't awake when they brought us here?" Kai shook his head. "Shame, I might've been able to do something if you had…" Kai's eyes felt slightly damp.

"It's all my fault…if I hadn't lost that fight then-" Hiro shook his head and interrupted.

"No it's not Kai. You did the right thing. You got Zeo to safety, and you couldn't do anymore at that point. At least we're both here. Three against one isn't fair anyway. Kai smiled slightly.

"Thank you," He collapsed onto Hiro. "Oh Hiro…what would I do without you here right now?" Hiro laughed a bit.

"I don't know, but I am hear…I'd hug you, but my hands are kinda tied up." Kai smiled at the lame pun.

"Sit up. I'm good with knots." Hiro obliged and sat upright so Kai could fiddle slightly with the rope. After a few moments, Hiro felt his arms drop by his sides. He turned to face Kai, who was smiling brightly for a cold-hearted bastered. Blinking slightly in confusion as Hiro wrapped his arms round the phoenix.

"Thanks Kai. I didn't think you'd get caught."

"H…Hiro…I…" He heard some slight shuffling from behind the door. "Who's there?" A timid head poked round the corner.

"I…brought you both some food…you've been out for a while see and…" Hiro smiled warmly.

"Kai, this is Kitta."

Zzz

"Ugh…I feel like shit…" grumbled Ozuma. His arms felt wobbly and his head was banging. He couldn't see anything

"Excuse me, but if you don't want to be thrown out, then I suggest you use proper English. Or at _least _thank me for looking after you." Came a voice from his left. As if on instinct, he attempted to swig a punch round…however found his arms were too disabled. A different, yet somehow familiar voice was the next to giggle and speak.

"Get rid of that old habit, you look silly when you can't move your arms." He looked towards the voice, but saw nothing.

"Where _are _you?" he asked. The giggling stopped.

"Right in front of you…can you not see me?" He felt something flick his nose.

"Miriam! Stop it! And no!" She sighed.

"Great. I can't move my legs properly and I can't smell. You can't see or hit people…though the letter isn't that bad." She trailed off.

"What happened?" He felt someone else move beside him. "And what was that?" She giggled a bit.

"Zeo. He's sleeping…though I worry for hi hearing…I kinda…umm…broke something earlier and he didn't wake up, he's normally a lightly sleeper." Ozuma turned his head, though it wasn't any good as he couldn't see the person.

"I think…that thing that Kaede did put disabilities on our main strength points. I've always had sharp sight, and now I can't see. You've always been fast, now your legs won't work properly…does this mean you can't kick me anymore?" He felt a small pain in his arm. "I take that as a 'I can pinch you though'."

"Yes."

Another small shuffle came from Zeo. As the light hit him strongly, he winced and looked round. It looked like a doctor's apartment. He then remembered of the nurse that lived next to them. She must've brought them hear. He looked round for her, but only saw Miriam, and a dazed eyed Ozuma.

"Where are we?" Asked Zeo. Miriam's mouth moved, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He squinted at her. "I can't hear you." He said. She sighed and looked at Ozuma.

"I guess I was right then?" She asked, the man nodded. A lady with Orange hair and an apron on came in. She had thick glasses and seemed their age.

"I'm sorry about all this. Ah! Zeo! How do you feel." Zeo blinked at her.

"Hey Emily…did you say something?" she looked at him then puffed her cheeks out.

"Maybe if I yell you'll hear me!" She said angrily. He smiled at her.

"Sorry Emily, you don't have shout, you'll strain your voice." Miriam looked at him, shocked.

"Hey Zeo! You heard her?" Miriam shouted, the same volume as Emily. Zeo nodded.

"Of course…but why are you guys whispering?" Miriam smiled, then turned to Emily.

"So sorry Emily…but Zeo's hearing has gone…funny…so has Ozuma's sight, and my smell." Emily blinked lightly, then sighed.

"What do you want _me _to do about it? I'm just a nurse!" Miriam looked down in thought.

"Ah1 Emily! Do you have any strong spices?" Emily raised an eyebrow, but decided it best not to ask.

"Sure, wait right here…" She said, leaving the room.

"So then," Ozuma started. "What's your 'awesomely great' idea?" He asked.

"Maybe, if I get a strong smell near me, my smell will slowly come back…I'm not sure though." He nodded. He then heard an extremely loud shout from next to him.

"Oww! Miriam! Why'd you have to do that next to my ear? You want to pop my eardrum?" Zeo asked, Ozuma couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"She want's to fix it actually!" Zeo blinked.

"Well she's doing it the wrong way! There's nothing wrong with my ear." He said, rubbing it.

"Now there isn't." She said brightly. Ozuma then saw a bright light flash before his eyes.

"Crap! What the fuck?" Ozuma shouted at the blue haired girl. He blinked once. He blinked twice. "Hey! I can see again!" he said. She rolled he eyes.

"No duh!" Emily came back into the room with a small tub of spices. "Thanks!" Miriam said, getting the tub off Emily. "How are Tala and Kaede doing by the way?" Emily sighed slightly.

"Kaede should recover, but she's not doing very well...Tala seems to have just gotten into a bad fight, so he'll be ok," Emily saw the look of concern on Miriam's face when she mentioned the albino-like girl. "Are you two sisters or something?" She asked. Miriam blushed.

"Umm…yea." She replied before moving her attention to the spices. "Right! On to the task at hand!" Emily turned to Zeo.

"What's going on Zeo? I mean, it's not everyday I go to the dojo to find about five people lying on the floor unconscious, one with a knife through their stomach." Ozuma glared at her.

"Keep your nose out of our business geek. What we do is what we do, now run a long and play doctors." Emily glared at him and walked over to him.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked angrily. He narrowed his eyes.

"Someone. Why do _you _care?" Miriam stepped between them with a bit of difficulty.

"I think Zeo wants to go see Tala. Emily, why don't you take Zeo to see them both, I'll sort out Ozuma's attitude." Ozuma growled lowly and Emily nodded, motioning for Zeo to follow her. Following the red-haired nurse, he walked into a bedroom. On one bed lay Tala, and on the other lay Kaede. Tala's eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling. He had a black eye and a red stain by his cheek. He looked at the door and smirked.

"Well if it isn't my favourite short friend! How are you this fine…evening?" He said. Zeo couldn't help but giggle. It was about five in the morning.

"I thought told you to sleep! And it's not evening, it's morning." Tala shrugged.

"Same difference, evening just sounds better, right titch?" Zeo shook his head and smiled, tears playing their way into his eyes. Tala smiled a bit more softly. "Not going all emotional on me are you?" Zeo couldn't hold it in any longer. Running as fast as he could, ignoring the protests from Emily, he rapped his arms tight round the other's neck and hugged him strongly.

"I was so worried! I thought he'd killed you! Oh Tala! I'm so glad you're ok!" Tala was a bit shocked, but hugged the smaller male back.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Isn't that right Emily babe?" Emily rolled her eyes and walked out. Zeo let the tears roll slowly down his cheeks. "Don't cry my little angel…" Zeo looked up, surprised. "I like your smile better."

"You're such a…such a…such a flirt!" Zeo cried, burring his head back where it was. Tala shook his head slightly and sighed, softly smiling at Zeo all the while. He stroked the green-blue hair and made comforting noises. He looked at the door as it cracked open slightly, a grinning Miriam in the small space. She waved and then left, knowing why; he rolled his eyes at her girlish behaviour. Then again, she WAS a girl! He looked down, slightly disappointed as Zeo looked up at him, blushing slightly at the awkward position they'd managed to get into.

"Feeling any better?" Tala asked. Zeo nodded. "Care to remove yourself from my thigh then?" Zeo's blush deepened.

"S-sorry." He squeaked, quickly standing up. Tala patted the side of the bed, telling Zeo to sit there. Un-wanting an argument, the lithe boy did so and looked at the floor.

"At least you're not crying anymore." Zeo fidgeted a bit. Raising an eyebrow, Tala waited for the news to come.

"Tala…I have a confession to make…you see I," Tala blushed slightly. This reminded him an awful lot of when Kai told him how he felt…was Zeo going to do the same? "I'm sorry but."

"Yes?" Tala's heart started beating fast.

"I…I...lost Kai." Tala could have whacked him. All that for nothing. He lost Kai? Nobody ever knew where Kai was anyway, he was often in back ally fights when they managed to find him.

"It's ok, we never know where he is anyway." Zeo shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. When we went to the temple, we met up with some people, and Kai sent me away and…never came out…" Tala stared at him for a few moments.

"What kind of people?"

"Bad people."

"People who wanted to hurt you?" Zeo paused.

"_Friends _who wanted to kill me." Tala grimaced.

"Ouch."

"Yea…" Tala did feel bad that Kai wasn't here, but he cared more about Zeo's safety at the moment.

"At least you're safe." He said, smiling warmly. Zeo blushed and nodded.

"I guess so…" Tala cupped the other male's cheek, causing a cute red mark to appear on his face.

"I know so." Tala said huskily. Zeo blushed more and bit his lip. They both pulled apart as the door opened. Zeo was blushing wildly, Tala was slightly pissed off. Emily and Miriam stood in the door.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her but." Miriam started before Emily cut her off.

"Not like we interrupted anything _that _important. They were just talking, what else would they do?" Miriam sweat-dropped as Emily went further into the room by Tala. "And this one needs to sleep, so out you go Zeo, if you're just going to keep him awake. Tala muttered something in Russian and Zeo just nodded and left. "Time to see your sister then." Tala raised a eyebrow at this. As Miriam blushed slightly, he sniggered.

"Yea, how is she doing?" Emily went about some nursy things and looked back at Miriam.

"She should be fine, though she mightn't be awake till tomorrow. You know, you two don't look anything alike." Miriam laughed nervously.

"We have different fathers…" she lied. Emily nodded and hurried Miriam out the room.

"Sleep!" She said to Tala before she left, just missing the pink tongue that came out his mouth. Looking back over at Kaede, he smiled slightly. He was getting out this room tomorrow, even if it killed him!

Zzz

"Move!"

"No! Get back into that bed now! You need sleep! What ever you've been doing isn't good for you!" Tala pushed her to the side, pushing her purposely at her chest so she'd stay away. Zeo looked at him, immediately running to his side.

"Are you ok? Are you sure you can walk? Do you need any help? I'm so sorry!" Tala rolled his eyes.

"In order, I'm fine, I can walk, and no, I don't need help," Zeo nodded, not completely convinced. "Dude, I'm not that badly hurt!" Zeo smiled slightly.

"Good…" Tala nodded his head to the door, looking at Miriam. Miriam looked slightly puzzled.

"Think she's waking up." He said. The bluenette blushed slightly, but migrated to the next room anyway. Zeo looked up at him.

"What are you planning?" He asked, eyeing the Russian wolf suspiciously. Tala grinned.

"Nothing, why would you think that?"

"Cause you always are!"

"That's not true!"

"It so is!"

"Go on then, tell me another time when I've planned stuff?" Ozuma sighed as he watched the two fight.

"They really are like a couple."

"I HEARD THAT!"

zzz

Kaede looked from side to side, unknowing of where she was. She smiled slightly as her focus lay upon the blue-haired beauty next to her. Miriam was smiling back down at her, tears forming in her green eyes.

"Well, this is a nice thing to wake up to." Kaede teased, making the other girl blush.

"Umm…there's kind of something I…want to talk to you about." Kaede looked down.

"Katy left if that's it…she was the one making me scream…she was trying to kill me." Miriam looked down at the red0eyed female.

"I'm so sorry…maybe I shouldn't tell you…" Kaede looked up.

"Miriam…there's something else," Miriam blushed slightly and looked at Kaede expectantly. "You see…when I took that knife to my stomach, I saw a picture on my mind." Miriam nodded.

"What was it."

"That time we went to the park, and you spilt ice-cream all over…the time when we went to the movies, and you screamed and clung onto my arm…the time we first met…and you wanted to help me 'cause I looked sad. All the times when my feelings for you have grown…I don't love Katy Miriam…I love you." Miriam froze, face heating up and heart beating fast.

"Kaede…I…"

zzz

Kitty: MIRIAM'S BEING HESITANT!

Tis true, why is Miriam being all 'umm…and, ah…'?

Do you know?

-- I don't.

he, it's bed time. I can't update this weekend, so this is for then he he

Caoi .

Kitty-cat

(8 PAGES x)


	15. Waiting

**What you can't see,**

Can't hurt you 

**Chapter 15. waiting**

"Kaede…I…" Miriam started, but Kaede cut in with a sigh. Miriam jumped slightly. She thought this moment might come; she thought she was prepared for it…seems she still had a long way to go.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I just thought you need to know," Kaede said, looking away with a small sad smile on her face. "Me and my big mouth." Miriam shook her head.

"No! You did the right thing! You could never do the wrong! I do need to know! Kai has been trying to convince me into telling you how I feel for weeks! I love you too! Don't feel bad!" She said. Kaede looked up in shock. Kai had told her that Miriam liked her back, but Kai said a lot of things.

"R-Really?" Kaede asked. Miriam nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes! So don't worry!" she said. Kaede came forward, crushing their lips together. Miriam was slightly shocked, but soon recovered and responded.

Zzz

"Tala! Stop spying on them!" Zeo hissed quietly. Tala waved a hand slightly then went back to spying. "Tala! It's rude!" He looked away and made a puking face. Ozuma laughed slightly, Zeo just sighed. Shutting the door with a loud 'bang' Tala walked back to the other two. Emily was off doing some important hospital work.

"It's not rude…it's…observational." Ozuma grinned at Tala's reasoning.

"Yea Zeo, we need to know these things." Ozuma agreed making Tala laugh a bit. Zeo just rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you what you need to know, that you're carrying Kaede out of here. We are being chucked out. Tala and Ozuma stared at me with big eyes.

"What? But Kaede can't walk…can she?" Zeo shook his head at Tala's argument.

"No, she can't that's why you two have to carry her." Tala mumbled something along the lines of 'Zhopa'.

"Yea, yea, so, when are we moving?" Zeo thought for a moment.

"When Miriam and Kaede are finished." Tala stood and shrugged.

"Ok, we'll go now then," He said and walked over to the door. Zeo looked at him sceptically, about to ask what he was doing, until the Russian opened the door. He just swung the door open with a grin on his face and stepped into the room. "Hey, love-birds, hurry up its time to go!" stepping out the room, his grin still in place, he shut the door and walked back over to Ozuma and Zeo. Zeo was staring at him, lost for words, and Ozuma was laughing.

"Man, they'll be mad at you now!" Ozuma said as he calmed down. Zeo scowled at then oldest.

"Tala! What was that for?" Zeo asked, slightly pissed off at the redhead. "There was no need!" Tala nodded.

"I want to leave, I was cooped up in that room ALL night and day yesterday, and now I want to get out. So they need to hurry up," Zeo sighed in defeat just as Kaede and Miriam came out the room, Kaede grinning triumphantly and Miriam slightly flushed and messy. Miriam was holding the limping Kaede "Finished?"

"Yea, want to go?" Tala nodded at Kaede's question. Walking over to the new couple, Ozuma and Tala took Kaede from Miriam. Miriam and Zeo walked behind the three.

"I'm so happy for you!" Zeo said merrily, he wasn't used to all the lovey-dovey stuff, but he did feel happy for the two. Miriam grinned and blushed.

"Yea, I'm happy for me too!" She joked. "But now we have to wait for you and Tala to get together." She said playfully, sighing at the end. Zeo blushed and frowned.

"There's nothing going on!" He said. He wished there was though, as much as he hated to admit it.

"There so is! He likes you back, I know he does even if he doesn't realise it." Zeo looked at the redhead in front.

"He's an idiot though, so he's like that." Tala looked over his shoulder.

"Who are you two talking about?" He asked, Miriam and Zeo grinned simultaneously and Zeo waved off the question slightly.

"No one, don't worry." Tala didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. Zeo sighed slightly. Miriam nudged him suggestively, but he ignored her.

"I'll tell him if you want?"

"NO!" Everyone turned to look at Zeo and Miriam. Zeo blushed slightly. "Umm…sorry about that." Tala sniggered which made Zeo slightly angry.

"See, you like each other!" Miriam whispered again. Zeo shook his head rapidly.

"No! We always fight like cat and dog."

"But you like it when he teases you." Zeo looked at the back of the Russian's head. True, it was nice, and true, he DID kind of like him.

"I…guess…" Miriam grinned.

"And if it's me teasing you, you just through a fit!"

"Hey!"

"See!" Zeo huffed and looked away.

"Let's drop the subject." Miriam giggled and shrugged. She looked at the redhead, as she wasn't standing behind him, she could see his face. She smiled slyly at the look of concentration on his face.

"What's wrong Tala?" Miriam asked, snapping Ozuma and Kaede out of their conversation. He blushed slightly and shook his head.

"Nothing, don't worry." He said. Zeo came up to his side and looked up at him.

"You sure? I mean, you can always rest if you want! You had a bad fight I bet, maybe Emily was right and you should've stayed in bed-"

"You send me back to bed and I'll kill you!" Tala said warningly.

"Oh yea? Well I'm sorry about caring for your wellbeing!" Miriam sighed and smiled slightly as the fight went on. All they needed was for Zeo to open the door and she'd be happy.

Zzz

Tala sat on the arm chair, staring into deep space, eyes glazed and a coke can in his hand. He was pondering over Zeo and Miriam's conversation. He started listening after he heard the word 'idiot'. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know what they were talking about. However, now that he did, he didn't want to know anymore. He was still thinking his feelings for Zeo over, he couldn't bare it if Miriam did something before he was ready. Sighing, he crushed the can; it was just like Miriam to want to push them along, maybe later, not now. Hearing a door slide open then shut, he glanced slightly to his left, seeing the turquoise beauty that plagued his thoughts walk up to him, concern all over his face.

"Are you ok Tala? You seem kind of…out of it." Tala sighed again, but smile warmly at Zeo, causing the young innocence to smile shyly.

"I'm good, just got a lot of things on my mind…finding Kai being one of them." Don't get him wrong, he hadn't abandoned his ex, he was still thinking of where he would be. Finding Hiro would be nice as well, so he could knock some sense into the coach. He then noticed that Zeo was staring at his hand, which was dripping blood from the tears in the coke can.

"Doesn't it sting?" Zeo asked, prying the deformed can out of his hand. Tala shook his head. "They say that the smallest cuts hurt more, something about surface area, I can't remember that well." Tala laughed a bit.

"Isn't that science?" Zeo nodded and blushed slightly. "Well, you didn't seem like the scientific type to me." Zeo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not; it's about the only thing I was awake for in the lessons." Tala laughed again.

"You, goody-two-shoes, falling asleep in class?"

"I'm not that well behaved you know!" Tala shook his head. Zeo looked back at the hand. "I should go get a cloth."

"It doesn't hurt." Tala said, starting to lick the wound.

"Not for you, for the floor!" Zeo called as he left the room. The redheaded Russian shook his head slightly. That boy was so…Zeo-like. He then thought about how easily the boy surrendered to Brooklyn; what if someone else was to come along and…he shivered at the thought. He couldn't bare loosing Zeo, not now, not ever. It's just he wasn't ready…it was HIM not Zeo. Zeo was perfect, Zeo, as far as anyone had told him, loved him back. It's just whether he would wait. Zeo returned a few minutes later and started to clean his wound.

"Thought it was floor?" Zeo pointed to the place that Tala and Brooklyn fought.

"That's more important that a few drops of blood," Tala smiled. "And anyway, it could get infected." Tala hit his head against the chair.

"Glad one of us remembers that I'm not immortal." Zeo chuckled.

"You're an idiot; you know that…after all, you listened to Miriam and me talking, right?" Tala nodded. He should've known Zeo knew. Tala lifted Zeo's chin to look at him, a fine blush was spread across his cheeks, his eyes glittering with hope.

"Zeo…I'm only telling you this because I'm scared I'll loose you again but…I want you to wait for me." The hope turned to confusion.

"Wait…for you?" Zeo asked, Tala nodded. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I know what you and Miriam were talking about, you like me right?" A small nod. "And I don't want you to give up hope on me and go off, like you did with Brooklyn…but I'm not ready to start a relationship yet…I hope don't mind, you can say no." Zeo took the pale hand in his one tanned ones and kissed it.

"I'll wait as long as you want." Tala smiled slightly and kissed his cheek, every time he was with Zeo alone, the more he wanted to get into him…but he knew that would have to wait. Miriam then walked into the room and the two occupants were suddenly turned away and a meter apart. Miriam grinned.

"Hope I'm not disturbing anything." She said slyly, Zeo blushed and Tala put his arms round his head, going back to being his normal lazy self.

"Yea, and as punishment you have to go get me some tea woman." She snarled.

"What do you mean? You can make tea fine on your own!" She shot back, as they were arguing, Zeo looked at Tala with admiration and love.

'_I'll wait as long as I have to Tala…I'll never stop.'_

Zzz

Kitta had tended to Hiro's wounds and hurried off every day around the same time. Kai had his eyes closed and he was lying down, oblivious to the room, trying to pick something up from outside. Hiro looked at him, bored out of his wits. Kai sat up, slightly disappointed that the only being he could ever feel near the room was Kitta when he came to bring food and tend to any wounds. Hiro shook his head.

"No one comes here, they know you'll find them, they're not THAT stupid." Kai smirked.

"But they are stupid." Hiro laughed and shook his head. Kai lifted his head and turned towards the door in shook, two familiar auras coming closer. Hiro look puzzled.

"What's wrong? Is Kitta coming?" Kai shook his head.

"Something worse that Kitta…I know these people…they'll be here in about five minutes." Hiro looked towards the door expectantly. Kai lay down, forging sleep, and Hiro followed suit, not facing the door. Sweat dripped from the elder's forehead, patiently awaiting the arrival of the 'mysterious people'. As soon as the door opened, he rolled over, pretending to have just woken up.

"Kitta?" His eyes fluttered open and he gasped in shock at the white and red vision before him. "Brook? Is that you?" he said, blinking to confirm his assumption. Brook smiled that peaceful smile and nodded. Hiro stopped as he realised why the young man was here.

"I came to check up on the phoenix…I want to thank him for being here, his presence is welcomed…isn't it my friend?" He asked the person behind him. A tall man with purple hair and strange glasses came into the room, a cruel grin spread across his face.

"Hello Kai, it's been a while." Said bluenette sprang up and growled, almost as if he was an animal. The man laughed a crude laugh Hiro couldn't stand. Brooklyn turned back to Hiro and smiled.

"This is Boris, Kai's old master." Kai hissed at the word 'master', Hiro looked wide eyed at Kai. "As you can see, Kai needed someone to tame him, old people old memories really." Hiro frowned at Brooklyn, he wasn't anyone special, and he was just dragged into this.

"Why are you doing this Brooklyn?" He asked the redhead laughed, higher than Hiro had ever heard.

"Because I can! You're so naïve, Hiro, you don't think you can do anything, do you?" Hiro shook his head. "Then why get involved?"

"Because I can." Boris walked up to him and kicked him hard in the chin. Hiro cringed as his head hit the floor.

"Be careful of what you can do, sometimes it can kill you." Hiro smiled slightly. He said that to Takao sometimes.

"I know…I'm sorry." Hiro said, bowing his head. He knew that they must be dealing with some powerful people here. Boris ginned sickly again.

"Maybe there's hope for you boy." Boris said, using his foot to lift Hiro's face up, he flinched as he was met with a hard brown stare.

"Do your best, I'm not following you though, we've completely different goals." Kai then lashed at the man, knocking him to the floor. Hiro shook his head.

"Kai, you're stronger than that…don't leave me alone." Kai looked up and reluctantly got off the man and sat by Hiro. Boris got up, strode over to Brooklyn, and slapped him. Brooklyn fell down on the floor, eyes shut tightly from the impact.

"You can sleep here with these fools tonight for your insolence. Control your prisoners better." The man kicked Brooklyn's body so it rolled inside, and then slammed the door shut. Brooklyn sat up, rubbing his cheek, fire in his eyes.

"Hey," Hiro said, getting his attention. "You ok?" Brooklyn looked down shamefully and nodded. Hiro went to touch his arm, only to have the fiery-tempered redhead shake him off.

"Leave me alone Hiro! I used you, don't you get it? I provoked your brother and used you! I even managed to get your brothers 'boy-friend'! Hit me, be mad at me! But don't you DARE pretend to care!" Brooklyn shouted. Kai had calmed down a little and was looking at the red-head sympathetically.

"_Don't pretend you care Tala!" screamed a bluenette. The redhead sighed and took the other into a hug. Kai chocked on tears and wriggled pathetically. "You don't know what I've been through!" He whispered angrily. _

Pale arms snaked round the white material covering Brooklyn. The Redhead burst out into tears. "Do you even know what it's like?" He half shouted, half whispered.

"_I don't Kai, but I'm willing to help you…what you've done is forgivable, but only if you're truly sorry." _

"Being born into this? Yes…being abused and drawn by the power…yes." Brooklyn turned in the embrace and flung his arms round Kai's waist. Kai felt his tight shirt go wet quickly, silent tears ran down his cheeks as his head fell back.

_Kai banged on Tala's chest angrily. "See…you don't know…I can't be saved anymore…I was born like this…I can't quench the thirst for power and blood."_

"How did you do it? Stop the need for the fix?" Kai sighed. What would he say now? Tala was good at this, not him.

"I didn't," Brooklyn looked up at him, eyes wide. Kai nodded. "I still long for the sweet tang of blood in my mouth, but I long for the warm glow of the light more. I asked to be forgiven, for I wanted that more than power," He tilted the soft chin up. "What you've done…what _we've _done is forgivable Brooklyn, and when you're ready, I'll be waiting for you…we all will, you're welcome to come to us. I know what it's like, that's rare, but I didn't go to the light straight away, I thought I desired the opposite more…but I didn't. Then Tala found me, he welcomed me, he loved me, he did everything for me…it's the same for you, but instead of Tala, it's me. I owe so much to the light, and I'll save people to pay it back. Please Brooklyn, just because we're born into the power, doesn't mean that's where we belong." Brooklyn looked back down and nuzzled Kai's shirt do hard they fell back onto the floor. Hiro smiled at them from the other side of the room. The small white cell was big enough for the three of them.

Zzz

KittY: HA HA! I DID IT! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!

-looks down- I know, long wait, but it's here, done finished, after months of writers block I've finished this chapter and MAN was it hard!

I PROMISE you wont have to wait so long for the next one!

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


	16. Take me away

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

**Chapter 16. Take me away**

Hiro smiled at the two. Brooklyn had fallen asleep, Kai right with him who after a while had also fallen into a sleep. Hiro was the only one left. Lying down slowly with his hands behind his head, he shut his eyes, trying to drift off, but it didn't seem to be working. Sighing, he looked towards the door as it opened, a violet haired boy walked in, carrying a tray and a first aid kit. Hiro smiled, he was getting pretty hungry. The younger boy smiled back and Hiro got up to help him. There was an obvious height difference.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were hungry," He said, holding up the tray, blushing slightly. "As in, all three of you of course!" Hiro smiled and nodded, taking the tray. For evil cruel nasty people, they knew how to serve a meal.

"Yea, the other two are asleep right now, but I know they'll want something when they wake up." Kitta nodded and opened the first aid kit.

"How are your wounds? Not too bad I hope. And Brooklyn may need some; I heard Boris gave him a strong slap!" Hiro laughed slightly.

"Yea, maybe, will you be here till he wakes up?" Kitta nodded, pouring some drinks.

"Probably…hold out your hands, I want to see how they're doing," Hiro did as he was told and held out his hands, palms facing upwards. Kitta smiled a boyish smile and nodded. "You're a fast recover aren't you? Are your feet the same?"

"Yea, I just think a few more days." Kitta nodded, getting out some cream. A small groan was heard from next to them. Both jumped in surprise and looked at the two lying on the floor. Brooklyn was slowly rising, Kai rolling over, still dead asleep.

"What? Kitta? Is that you? Where am I and what are you doing here?" Brooklyn asked, glaring at the smaller boy who bowed shamefully.

"I am in charge of looking after these people sir. We're in cell 321, Boris said that you needed to drink this immediately, and that I should see to any wounds that have been caused." Kitta said, taking a bottle out of his pocket. Brooklyn backed away.

"No. I refuse to take it." He stated simply. Kitta stood, walking forward.

"You must! If you don't then serious injury will be caused to the occupants of this cell. That includes you and me." Brooklyn growled, but held his hand out never the less.

"Fine, just give it to me." Brooklyn snapped. Kitta carefully passed the bottle over, his boyish features full of guilt.

"I'm sorry." Kitta whispered so only Brooklyn would hear, the crumbled features softened slightly.

"It's not your-" the bottle fell to the floor with a smash. Brooklyn flinched, startled and Hiro rushed over putting a hand on Kitta's shoulder. Kitta reached back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry! Here, I brought a spare!" he pulled out another bottle, not quite as big, and a little lighter in colour. "Here…this one's just as affective." Kitta said, looking directly into Brooklyn's eyes. The redhead's features hardened and he nodded, drinking the small pink liquid in one gulp. His eyes started to daze and he soon fell into unconsciousness.

"What was that?" Hiro asked, looking down at the sleeping redhead. Kitta looked down, eyes closed.

"A special potion, designed to make the person forget a set time, depending on how much he is given. I was going to give his enough to forget about the whole day before, but the amount I did give him would be able to make him forget the last eight hours." Hiro looked at Kitta, a look of shock on his face.

"Why?"

"After what Kai talked to him about last night, it was only right to make him forget it…if it were up to me, things might have been different," Kitta stood, going over to the equipment and the tray. "I'll leave this here, but I best go. Please, don't think badly of me…I did it to protect us all. Who knows what punishments we all would have got? I'll be back as soon as I can." Kitta walked out, shutting the door behind him. Hiro stared at the door, almost wishing for it to open again. He knew it wouldn't, not till later…but a man can dream, can't he? He looked at the blunette who was still sleeping, then found a note attached to the bottle that Brooklyn had taken. Lifting it up, he couldn't help but smile.

_Pink water_

Zzz

Bored

That was the one word that was going through his mind. Bored, bored, bored. He'd never BEEN so bored. Well, he couldn't REMEMBER being so bored anyway, he certainly didn't want to be this bored again, and he was so bored it hurt to think! Kaede and Miriam were off somewhere out in the town, Tala and Ozuma were planning on how to get Kai and Hiro back, and Zeo was…bored. Yes, that about summed it up, he was bored. Nothing to do but nothing. Great 'fun'. Sighing he sat up and turned his view from the window to the other two in the room. Ozuma was half asleep and Tala was talking on his phone. Ozuma saw the youngest looking and grinned.

"Bored?" Zeo nodded. "Glad I'm not the only one. We've got nothing but to go back to that temple." Zeo thought at Ozuma's words.

"Will we all be going together? As in, us and the girls?" Ozuma nodded. "Shouldn't some of us stay just in case?" Ozuma seemed much happier to talk than to sit there and do nothing.

"We'd have a better chance if anything attacked us if we were all together…actually, you might have to stay here." Zeo jumped at that.

"What? Why? I'm fine! Why would I need to stay here?" Ozuma raised an eyebrow.

"Risk of you getting hurt of taken." Zeo didn't look convinced. "Think of it this way, you come, you see Brooklyn, Brooklyn might do something that makes you go back to him. Who knows what he'd do, but that's one problem." Zeo blushed; it was obvious that he was talking about the kiss.

"I don't trust Brooklyn that much any more! Any way that was before-" He stopped himself in his tracks. He knew he couldn't do anything any more because of what Tala had said to him…but he couldn't tell Ozuma that. He noticed how Tala was looking at him as well, a cold look on his face. Zeo blinked. Ozuma looked at Tala and realized that the red-head had finished on the phone.

"Who was it?" Tala looked at Ozuma, Zeo almost sighed relived that the attention had gone somewhere else.

"Miriam, she said they were on their way back and she-"

"I hope you've got something!"

"Said that." Everyone looked at the bluenette who had just entered.

"Maybe we would have more if you had stayed and not gone shopping." Ozuma said, getting a glare off the girl who was now walking over to sit round the table.

"I had some very important things to buy," Miriam said, putting the box in the middle of the table. Zeo smiled, tears slightly forming at his eyes. Green eyes smiled at him. "Someone aught to get it, and as the person who SHOULD get it isn't here, I thought you should." She said, still looking at Zeo. Kaede then walked in, holding a big box wrapped up in birthday paper. Ozuma and Tala looked extremely confused.

"I didn't really know he well, but here you go!" Zeo was beaming, crystals about to fall out his eyes. Miriam nudged hers forward. Reaching out, Zeo's hand grasped the black bag and he took a pink box out from it, it had a pink bow on top and was very neat. Slowly unwrapping it, so not to damage the paper, Zeo gasped at what was inside.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Zeo said, looking at the crystal snow queen, still in its box. Miriam smiled. "She would've loved it!" Miriam nodded. Ozuma looked at Miriam questionably.

"Ana's birthday." Ozuma nodded and Tala's lips curved slightly.

"Open mine then, careful with it." Zeo took the large box from Kaede and looked at it; it was big enough to fit a head in! Ripping the colourful paper off the box, Zeo couldn't help but laugh. A dark blue biker jacket. Tala put his finger on the side and tipped it slightly so he could see what was inside.

"You two out did yourselves." He said to the girls.

"Someone had to! You were all so busy with the plans." Zeo shot up and ran through the door, pounding up the stairs. Tala sighed and stood up.

"I'll go see him." Miriam nodded and Kaede sat down behind her, putting her legs round the other girl's waist. Ozuma said something to the two love-birds as Tala left. Running up two steps at a time, Tala walked to the only door that was open and looked inside. Zeo was on the floor, talking to a photo frame while holding up the jacket, box next to him. Tala shut the door softly and sat on the bed, noticing that the picture was of Ana.

"Isn't it cool, it would defiantly suit you! I'll were it if I ever ride your bike again! And the crystal is nice, you wanted that one right? I hope so, cause it's very pretty, I'll leave it here, next to your picture, then she can keep you company when I'm not here! I miss you loves, and I promise to do something special for your birthday, maybe we could go to your favourite restaurant or something! I'll force the others to have the day off so we can make plans. I can't believe I almost forgot, but your present is in under my bed in the special box, you know the one! I'll just go get it!" Zeo turned round to be greeted by a smirking Tala on his bed. Blushing furiously, the sea-green eyes looked around for an excuse.

"Um…how long have you been sitting there for?" He asked, his heated face not helping. Tala shrugged.

"Long enough, you want me to pass you the box?" Tala asked, Zeo nodded and Tala took out the shoe box that was stashed next to the headboard. Walking over to the smaller one Tala sat down crossed legged and gave the box to him. Zeo opened it and took out a well wrapped pentagon. Tala's hands wound round his neck and fumbled with his necklace. Zeo was unwrapping the present before Tala gave him a wolf pendent. Zeo blinked in surprise, and then looked up at his crush.

"What…?" Zeo said, unable to find an ending. Tala shrugged and took the gift from Zeo, placing his own in the tanned hands.

"I think if we're going out for dinner to night, you need to wear Ana's birthday present, that's what she would do…after all, I can't not give her anything after all she's helped happen. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have found you." Zeo couldn't take it anymore. Flinging himself into Tala's arms, he cried. He just kept crying until he couldn't cry any more.

"Tala! Why did she have to die?" Zeo exclaimed into Tala's shirt. "Why her? Why!" Tala wrapped his arms round the slim body and kissed the turquoise hair.

"It's ok Zeo-"

"No it's not! It's not ok! Because she won't be coming back!" Tala hugged the boy tighter, he never wanted to let go.

"Shh…I'm here…just cry," Tala said, cooing him. Though he had a job, and he may have been an adult, he still had the heart of a child and he needed comfort. After a while, the loud sobs turned into sniffles and blood shot eyes looked up into calm blue ones. Tala reached for a tissue box and wiped his nose. A small sniff came out from the beauty. "Do you feel better?" A nod. "Good, because I think we've a restaurant to go to don't we?" Zeo smiled slightly.

"Yea."

Zzz

They laughed as Miriam hit Ozuma over the back of the head for being so stupid. They were at a Italian restaurant with lots of people around. A few of Zeo's friends had appeared at one point to drop a comment or to in, and as Ana's name was heard, a few people from nearby tables had also said something about her. It was obvious that she'd come here often, as the waiters and waitresses had said something also. Zeo looked at Tala out the corner of his eye. He had a lot of 'thank you' to give to him.

"Right, here's a toast to Ana then!" Miriam said, standing and holding up her glass in the air, in unison, all the glasses on the table were lifted up. "May her goals she had made and things she has done live on, and be fulfilled and matched to her plans! May her old and new friends live for her and what she wished! And may Zeo not be THAT stubborn; we wouldn't want another Ana running around now, would we? For only one person can be as good as she is, and that is her." Miriam finished, getting a small blush off Zeo as Tala nudged him.

"Here that? Don't be too stubborn now." Was what the red-head said before downing his glass. Zeo stuck his tongue out and took a drink of his own. A few cheers were heard from the counter as Miriam sat down.

"Now, who's going to be brave enough to have that stomach turner she loved?" Kaede asked, smirking slightly.

"I say Ozuma." Miriam said, glaring at the duo haired boy who almost chocked on his drink. Tala grinned.

"I think the best friend should." He said, getting a strange look off Zeo.

"Me! Why?" Tala shrugged.

"I second that." Kaede said, Miriam nodded as well. Zeo groaned and slid down the chair.

"I'm not here…" He murmured. Tala put a hand on his head.

"Of course you're not, you're a figment of my imagination; now sit up straight 'figment of my imagination' so that I can torture you with this _lovely _drink." Zeo glared at the now much taller boy before sitting up again.

"Fine, but you have to drink it too!" Tala shook his head.

"No, absolutely no way!" Miriam cheered and ordered the drink for two people.

"Yes, I think if Zeo does, you do too!" Kaede said, grinning. Tala sighed and nodded.

"Fine, be that way!" He said, glaring at the boy next to him, who just smiled.

"I am that way!"

Zzz

Zeo looked at Tala as the car stopped. He didn't know where they were, or what they were doing here, Tala had just told him that there was something very important he needed to see. Getting out of the car, Zeo looked over the cliff and down at the sea. There was a small beach and an ice-ream shop on the rocks just near it. The sun was slowly going down and the sky was pink. Tala smiled and walked up behind him. Zeo gasped at the sight and blushed as Tala took his hand and started down the path way to the shop. Zeo hopped over some random stones and waited outside the shop for Tala to come back with the ice-creams. When he came out, he handed Zeo his mint and started eating his own chocolate.

"What do you think?" Tala asked as they walked down to the beach front. Zeo smiled.

"It's beautiful! But why is that shop open?" Tala looked back.

"My cousin's, me and Ana used to come here quite a bit after races with a few others. We didn't talk to each other much while there were others here, but we were often some of the last ones to leave. She'd say sometimes how much her best friend would like it here, and how his favourite ice-cream was mint…I guess she wanted to bring you here, but never got the chance. So, I brought you here instead, and what better day than her birthday?" Zeo was almost crying again.

"It's…so beautiful." Tala started to panic.

"I didn't mean to make you cry again or anything! I just wanted you to come down here with me you know? None of us have really been here in a while so-"

"It's lovely Tala. Thank you so much! I'm glad you brought me." Zeo said, smiling. Tala nodded and smiled back, sighing slightly. Zeo quickly licked some melting ice-cream from the side of the cone, only to get it on his nose. Tala laughed at him; Zeo just blushed and puffed his cheeks out.

"Here, let me help you." Tala said before leaning over and licking the wan green colour from the other's nose, making him go cross-eyed. Laughing more at Zeo's facial expression, he took a big bite out o the mint flavoured goodness and licked his lips.

"Hey!" Zeo said, seemingly offended, blushing still.

"What? I said I'd help you, and with it melting you need it finished soon. I gave you a little helping push." Zeo growled, but couldn't help smile.

"I'll give you a little helping push!" He said and pushed his friend off the rock and into the sea. With the tide in, when Tala stood up properly, he was waist deep in water, shaking it off his face and hair. Zeo started to laugh until he felt him self being grabbed and lifted through the air. Coming up and gasping for breath, he splashed the red head and went to get out, till an arm wound its way round his waist.

"And WHERE are you going mister?" Tala asked, smirking. Even though Tala was waist in, when he crouched slightly to put his head on Zeo's shoulder, he was up to the middle of his chest in the salt water.

"Out, to dry off, you wouldn't happen to have towels in your car would you?" Tala shook is wet haired head. "Great! My hair's soaked!" Tala pulled the long plait out so that the turquoise hair floated on top of the sea.

"Should have thought of that before you pushed me in, shouldn't you?" Tala asked slyly. Zeo pouted.

"Give me my hair tie back!" He said. Tala grinned and grabbed Zeo's hand as he tried to reach.

"No," Zeo blushed as his body was pressed against the taller one, gasping at the sudden contact. Tala was smiling warmly down at the waiting other, then ran his free hand through the long silk hair. "It's beautiful how it is." He whispered, leaning in so he was heard. Slowly he closed the small gap about half way and waited as soft lips closed the other half, softly meeting his in the middle. This was how he wanted it to be.

But I want never gets.

Zzz

Kitty: …well now…that was unexpected and not suppose to happen…ok, that went wrong as far as I'm concerned, now what am I suppose to do? Cause that through every other idea of the next chapters away eek! I'm mega STUCK!

I'm dead

That's wrong! 

-sigh- oh well, what can you do?

Wish me luck for the next chapter!

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


	17. please

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

**Chapter 17 . Please**

It had been about two weeks since they went to the beach. What a way to end it, Tala's head started working and he realized what he was doing, pushed Zeo away, apologized and ran off. Idiot, complete idiot. He hadn't returned to see them yet, he hadn't even gone back to the hotel, instead he'd gone straight to the only other place he knew; the bar. Great, wasn't it, how a man's mind worked; if one thing fails, drink 'till it's solved? That's what he was doing right now, drinking at nights, walking around during the day. The bartender already recognized him and what he'd want to drink, giving him a sympathetic look every time he entered and ordered. Oh yea, living the high life. He had enough money to last him another week say, he'd gone back to the hotel to raid it for money, then gone to the cash point and took it all out. He was a walking ATM. Ironic; he'd always thought Kai was stupid to carry around loads of money, now he was carrying around more than anyone. Taking a huge swing of his Budweiser and finishing it off, he put the glass back down on the table and waited of the woman came over to give him another. Her dirty blonde hair was all curly and her thirsty purple eyes looked at him with that same sympathetic look.

"You want a Lemon grass now?" Tala nodded, hiccupping once and breathing deeply. "There's such a thing called 'alcohol poisoning' you know." She said concern in her voice as she placed the new drink in front of him. He nodded again.

"Th'nks of yer c'ncerns." He mumbled lazily before the man next to him threw a hand round his shoulder.

"She little lassie? This man knows the way to heaven!" a roar of laughter and Tala looked at the man darkly.

"Yea, I do, 'n at the m'ment, I ain' doin' much g'd f'r that path." The man looked at him and he smirked, adding to his darkness. "C'll 'God'…I've just bin a bad boy." The lady smiled at him and nodded. He drank the whole of the lemon grass.

"So, what's wrong?" She asked as the man went back to talking to his companions. He looked at her blankly. "You seem like you'd normally be a good man, why are you drowning out your sorrows with a vile substance?" He smirked.

"You w'rk fir that vile substance." He said, she sighed with a nod.

"I know…I didn't have anywhere else to go though, this was the best pay I could find…I have a kid at home, she needs to be looked after." Tala nodded.

"D'n't think you c'n't do 'nethigh…you c'n stop dr'nks like me ge'ing dr'nk." He slurred, eyes getting more glazed. She smiled again.

"You're right. Thanks." Tala nodded, a thump going through his head.

"N'ght." He said, falling backwards. The lady gasped and ran round to see him.

"Sir! Sir wake up please! Sir, please!" One of the people from the other table came over, lilac hair smooth and piercing eyes dead on Tala. "Oh, please! Could you help him into the back room, there's a bed in case this happened." The man nodded and picked the redhead up.

"He is an idiot sometimes." She looked up at him, leading him into the back room.

"You know him?" The man nodded.

"Yea, haven't seen him in a while though, he was looking after some kid," The lady opened the door and let the man take him to the bed. "Go get the first aid kit will you?" She nodded and ran out the room. A groan came from the Russian's lips. Dazed eyes opening slightly, he smiled at the person over him.

"Hey…Bry'n…" He said before going into a dead sleep. Sighing, Bryan shook his head and sat in a chair on the table in the centre of the room. Such an idiot, he thought while he got out his cell phone, dialling a number. Such a complete and utter idiot.

"_Hello?" _a woman's voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, it's Bryan, I've got Tala here, drunk, knocked out in a bar." A gasp was heard, followed by a string of curses.

"_Thanks gosh you've found him! We've all been so worried!" _A few other people were heard in the distance.

"Come to the bar, the one about three blocks away from the Laindi? You know."

"_Yea, I can't believe I didn't look there before…thanks so much again, we'll be right there." _Then all that was heard was the beeping noise of the hung up phone, putting it away, he looked at the door as the lady came back in. Lighting up a cigarette, Bryan nudged his head towards Tala.

"You know better than me."

Zzz

Miriam rush Kaede out of bed and into the car, much to the white haired girl's disappointment. Sitting behind the wheel, Miriam started the engine of her panther and set off to the bar. Kaede looked around, rubbed her eyes, and blinked at Miriam.

"Eh?" Miriam laughed a little, her partner was so cute half asleep.

"Bryan found Tala, we're going to pick him up." Kaede nodded then look down at herself.

"You could've let me get changed first." She whined. She was wearing a baggy shirt and boxers. Miriam blushed slightly.

"S-Sorry, I didn't think." Kaede smiled and put a hand on the blunette's leg.

"Don't worry babe, anyone would've done the same." Miriam nodded and slowed down as they started to reach their destination point. Stopping outside the bar, she undid her seat belt and stepped out. A few moments later Kaede was also out.

"I think this is the place." Miriam said, walking round to where Kaede was. Kaede nodded and let Miriam lead them in. Looking around, she tried to ignore the strange looks off the women and the other looks of the men. Miriam nudged her slightly.

"What?" She said, rubbing her bare arm. Miriam giggled.

"You're popular." Kaede sent a heated glare at the green eyed girl.

"Only cause SOMEONE wouldn't let me change!" Kaede whispered back, Miriam just laughed and walked up to the blonde waitress at the bar.

"Hey, I'm looking for a Tala and Bryan Kuznetsov?" Miriam asked, the blond nodded, ringlet locks bouncing.

"The drunk and his friend, right this way." She said, coming round and leading them to a door. Miriam opened it and saw Bryan, sitting at a table smoking, and Tala knocked out on the bed. Miriam's eyebrow twitched.

"So that's what he's been doing for the past two weeks…" She growled through gritted teeth. Kaede turned to the lady and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about all this, there was…a few complications at home." She said to the blonde woman, who nodded and gasped at Miriam. Kaede turned round and was her girlfriend, straddling Tala, holding onto the collar of his shirt, slapping him.

"Wake…up…you…stupid…baka!" She shouted between slaps. Kaede turned back to the woman.

"Again, I'm so sorry!" she apologized. The purple eyed waitress smiled and walked away.

"It's ok!" She called back. "Your drunken friend thought me an important lesson!" Kaede sighed and shut the door.

"I'm afraid to think of what it would be," She thought aloud before going over to Miriam and prying her off the Russian, holding her tightly as she struggled slightly. Sitting down with her Miriam on her bare lap, she smiled slightly at Bryan, green eyes glaring daggers at Tala.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while!" Kaede greeted. Bryan smirked.

"After you took our party member from us, there wasn't much to do really, I've heard quite a bit of what's going on with you lot from Ozuma." Kaede grinned.

"Yea, sorry about that, it was an emergency. We're one member short though." Bryan laughed a little.

"I heard. I would've called Kai, but remembered unless he could perform a miracle in two seconds and somehow find his way here, there wasn't much point." Kaede nodded and turned to Miriam.

"You calm yet?" She asked, Miriam nodded a bit. Loosening her grip as a test, she immediately tightened it again when the fiery girl tried to run to Tala again. Sighing, she took Bryan's drink off him and took a sip.

"Congratulations for you two though, Ozuma told us all about your new 'friendship' step." Kaede blushed and Miriam looked at Bryan.

"Umm…thanks?" Kaede asked, Miriam sat more comfortably on her lap. "I take it you've calmed down?" Miriam nodded and made no attempt to move as Kaede's arm loosened.

"So Bryan, how's life been treating you?" Miriam asked, knowing it would be a while before Tala woke.

"Fine I guess, not much has been happening for the rest of us, I guess its cause you found Zeo." Miriam nodded.

"You could always join us, we need someone to help us find Kai and Hiro," Bryan raised an eyebrow questionably. "Zeo's…guardian." Bryan shook his head.

"I'm enjoying the 'peace' at the moment; I've just started working at the orphanage full time, I'm not sure I'd be able to fit a rescue into my agenda, I'll tell you if I can though."

"Oh wow! I didn't know that! Good for you!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Tell us if you find a bored party member looking for some action." Kaede said, Bryan smirked.

"I'm sure I'll find someone," He said. "After all, there's a few of my party left, I'm sure one of them is bored with nothing to do." Miriam laughed, and then looked at Tala as she heard a groan. Kaede's grip on her tightened and Miriam wriggled to get out as the redhead sat up. He blinked then back up a bit as he saw Miriam's angry, heated glare. He looked at Bryan desperately, who took a drag of his cigarette, then at Kaede, who just raised an eyebrow.

"You have some explaining to do mister!" The blunette shouted, pointing an accusing finger. Tala looked around for an escape.

"Can we do this later; I have a bad hangover…" Miriam growled. "I'll take that as a no?"

"Where have you been? We looked everywhere! We were all worried sick when Zeo came back and said that you'd run off! How could you do that to the poor boy?" Bryan looked up at the word 'Zeo'.

"I…umm…needed to clear me head so-"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She screech before Kaede shut her up with a fierce kiss. Tala sighed and looked at Bryan.

"Zeo?" Bryan asked. Tala sweet dropped.

"Yea, you know, that kid, we were at the beach ad I remembered something important." Kaede glared.

"That's not what he told us." She said darkly. Tala looked around again. Three eye on him, one pair curious, one pair stupidly angry, and one pair…scary.

"Umm….well…"

"He told us you ran off after say something like 'sorry, but I can't.' and ran off." Tala laughed nervously.

"Do you see _us_ laughing? NO!" Miriam said, calming down a little. Tala looked around again, he didn't like this situation at ALL.

"I'm sorry ok? I don't know what happened…it just…did." Kaede looked at him pitifully.

"It's ok, you should've just come home though, Zeo said that he was fine with you saying no to him, he just didn't like the fact that you suddenly left. Tala hit his head on the back of the table.

"I'm an idiot." Miriam glared.

"You got that right." She said, the other two glared at her slightly.

"You're not an idiot Tala; I would've done that same." Bryan said, Miriam turned to him and returned his glare.

"Great, now that's done, can I have a pain killer?" Miriam stood and walked to the door.

"No, we're going home. As punishment, you're not aloud a painkiller. Deal with it." She said walking out. Kaede ran after her.

"Sweetie, don't you think that's harsh?" They heard her call after Miriam. Tala looked at Bryan, a long nagging question coming out that he was unable to keep in

"What _is _she wearing?"

Zzz

Miriam entered the hotel suit quietly, only to see Ozuma on the couch watching TV. She entered and went up to him. He looked up at her and gave her a questioning look. She sat down and opened one of the cans of coke on the table.

"Hey." She said, drinking the soda.

"Where have you been?" Miriam looked at the door, and as if on cue, the three other came in, Tala leaning on them for support. Ozuma spit the drink he was drinking out and started to cough.

"Tala!" He said, surprised, then a small figure exited the girl's room. Tala looked away shamefully and walked to the couch. A chained sigh came from everyone apart from the two. Kaede walked over to Zeo to see how he was.

"What you still doing up?" Miriam asked her brother-like figure. Ozuma turned to Zeo.

"Bad dreams," Miriam ran to Zeo and helped Kaede get him back inside, both of them fussing over him. Ozuma turned to Tala and Bryan, who had taken Miriam's place. "What you been doing for the past two weeks?" Ozuma asked, Tala couldn't help but smirk.

"What do you think, drinking of course?" Bryan sniggered.

"Hasn't slept in two weeks, at night he goes to the bar, who knows what he does during the day." Ozuma laughed.

"I'll have you know I helped people." Bryan raised an eye brow.

"Oh? How?" Tala took a can and opened it.

"Went back to work at the jail. I swear, the amount of people has increased since we went last time." Ozuma shook his head.

"Bet they were happy to see you." Tala nodded.

"The people there said that Crusher had been asking for me. He's a stubborn one, but he seems to have gotten better, he was thrilled to see me." Ozuma laughed and Bryan smirked.

"You do have an affect on people then?" Tala nodded again.

"Hell yea!" Bryan turned to Ozuma.

"He said something to this waitress that made her seems happy and thankful, even in his drunken state he makes a difference." Ozuma laughed again.

"I told her that, even though she worked for that 'vile substance', she could stop people from drinking too much…I used me as an example, amazed she understood what I said to her." Bryan shook his head.

"Amazed you can remember." Tala grinned.

"I'm the great Tala! I was only half drunk you know!"

Zzz

Miriam sighed as she heard the boy's laughter. It was nice to have the redhead back, it livened the place up a little. What they needed was Kai and they'd be sorted. She looked back a Kaede who was listening intently to Zeo. Soon enough, he finished his story and they sent him to sleep, but they stayed in the room, Kaede went over to her desk and sat down on the chair, Miriam just watched the sleeping beauty.

"What was his dream about?" Kaede smiled.

"It wasn't too bad. We now know where Kai is."

Zzz

Kitty: at LAST! Finished! I worked so hard on that, though it was easier than I imagined.

Sorry is there are any grammatical errors, our keyboard sucks

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


	18. Back again

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

**Chapter 18. Back again**

For someone with vibrant hair, he was stupidly lively. I guess it was expected though, how much more work they'd done since he came back. According to Zeo's dream, a purple haired man who Kai once knew was keeping him somewhere. Tala had cut him off before he could continue. He'd got to saying 'a man was holding Kai somewhere…a smaller version of Kai…someone else was there to, oh yes!' and the Tala cut him off. Bryan knew why. That other person was Tala. Bryan was currently phoning some people, so to see if anyone was free to help get Kai back. He currently had no luck; as everyone was busy with this that or the other. Almost giving up, he skimmed his numbers left and found one he thought might do. Dialling the number, he waited as he listened to repetitive ringing.

"_Hello? Mystel here."_

"Hey, Mystel, it's Bryan. I need you to do me a favour."

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"Tala's party and Ozuma got themselves in an awkward situation. I can't help them because I have to work; I was wondering if you were free?" He hoped he'd hear a positive answer from the Egyptian.

"_Yea, when do you need me?" _Bryan let out a sigh of relief. Why didn't he ring Mystel sooner?

"As soon as possible. You know about what happened to Kai and stuff, go to the hotel, they'll all be there. I have to go now, bye." He said, hanging up. Sure, the blonde was helpful, but far too hyper for Bryan, he knew Mystel thought he was too stotic, so it was only fair.

Zzz

"Right!" Hillary said, glaring at the small boy. "If you don't tell me what's going on now, I'll start to hurt you!" She said, Zeo grinned sheepishly, trying to find a way to get out of his current problem.

"It's nothing, really Hillary! Hiro and Tyson went on holiday see! I wanted to stay and look after the dojo." Hillary's glare in tensed. She looked behind him at the redhead and blunette.

"And who is that girl? I don't remember her! And I know Hiro wouldn't leave you here all alone! And what's Tala doing here? And why didn't I know when they left, and what's this story Emily told me?" Miriam growled slightly.

"It's Miriam, and I'm not a child anymore you know! And Tala's my friend!" Hillary was still glaring at Tala.

"We're trying to have a conversation here; you're not helping by standing there!" She said, Tala scoffed.

"Yea, what you're doing is such a great conversation; I'd call it more of a 'heated discussion'." Zeo turned to Tala, his turquoise eyes pleading.

"Tala…don't…" He said softly, the redhead looked away, a slight pinkness in his pale face. Zeo looked back at the brunette and smiled nervously.

"Trust me on this one Hillary, there's nothing to worry about!" The girl didn't look convinced…at all.

"Where's Brooklyn, I know Hiro would let him stay with you." Hillary looked round the place.

"He's out, he'll be back later."

"I'll wait for him."

"No, really, I'll tell him to ring you."

"I want to talk to him in person."

"But he'll be back late!"

"I can stay here for a long time. I'd like to meet your friends better."

"Really, I insist, you must have better things to do!"

"Not really," Zeo sighed and the other two groaned. Hillary had some round to see the three…or…four of them and found a different five home. The girl jumped slightly as a tan hand was placed on her shoulder. She spun round to see a blonde haired man in an Egyptian dress, a mask covering his face. She looked him up and down and turned back to Zeo. "Who's this?"

"Is there a problem?" He asked, lifting his mask up to reveal blue eyes and a cute blank expression. Miriam came over to him and hugged him.

"Mystel! I haven't seen you in ages!" Miriam said, letting go of him. Mystel grinned cheekily.

"Zeo, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" The Egyptian asked. Zeo sat there, dumb-found for a few moments before reacting.

"Oh! I know! I've been great! What about you? It's been quiet without you," Zeo said, trying to avoid the eye contact with a fuming brown-eyed girl. Mystel walked up at him and sat on the wooden floor next to him. Mystel looked up at Hillary who was tapping her foot. "This is Hillary by the way." Mystel smiled again and held his hand out. She took it and he kissed the back of her soft fingers.

"It's a pleasure; I've heard some many things about you! But I was never told I would see such a beauty so soon." Mystel said, making the Japanese girl blush. Hillary nodded and looked back to Zeo as Mystel let his hand go.

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow if I can, see you around." She said, drifting out the gate. Zeo turned to Mystel who was smiling joyfully.

"I'm bored, what is there to do around here?" Zeo stared at him.

"You just seduced my best friend," He said, Tala started laughing and the youngest of they turned to him. "What's so funny? It's true!" Miriam giggled slightly and Zeo's cheeks puffed out slightly.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't sense anything about her, and last time I checked, people like her didn't get involved with missions like this." He said, still smiling, placing the mask back over his eyes. Kaede and Ozuma then came out to see what the fuss was about.

"Mystel!"

"I knew Bryan would find someone!" Mystel grinned at the two. "Nice to see you again." Ozuma said shaking the blonde's hand.

"I've been away, got back the other day, that's when Bryan contacted me to tell me you guys needed another party member. Here I am!" Miriam sat next to him and linked their arms.

"You know you're always welcomed here!" She said, smiling brightly. Zeo blushed lightly at the next question.

"Is it ok with you cuteness?" Zeo nodded and stood.

"I'll go get dinner ready!" He said before scuttling into the house. Kaede laughed slightly and sat in his place. Ozuma nudged Tala who blushed slightly.

"You're still as flirty as usual then?" Mystel grinned then looked at Tala.

"I can't beat the master though, right Tal?" The redhead smirked.

"Nope, 'cause I rule." The other four laughed. With both girls linking his arms, Mystel was dragged into the house to wait for dinner, and to be told what would happen.

Zzz

Zeo hummed as he worked round the kitchen with the things. He heard the door open a few moments ago, but didn't give it much thought. He put some herbs into the pan and mixed the meal together. He looked to his side as a flash of red caught his eye. He smiled at the taller boy and then went back to work. Pushing the spoon into Tala's hand he walked to the spaghetti and checked it. Satisfied, he turned to Tala who was standing there, spoon in hand, staring blankly at Zeo.

"Stir, you know, circle motions?" Tala rolled his eyes and did as he was told. A smile graced the Japanese boy's lips as he stood there, leaning back on the table, watching the blue eyes which were looking into his. He could tell the other wanted to know something.

"Sorry." Zeo blinked, snapped out of his train of thoughts. Tala looked down, a noticeable blush on his face, and a guilty look in his eyes. "I…just…" Zeo smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" He said, waving his hand, walking over to take the spoon again.

"We need to talk about it! It's not right to leave it hanging." Tala argued. Zeo shook his head, before a sad look filled his eyes.

"Right now, we need to focus on Kai and Hiro; we don't have time to sort these things out. We aren't leaving it and forgetting about it, we're just not making it priority one." He reasoned, Tala nodded and looked to the door. He could hear them all talking. Zeo followed his gaze and smiled.

"Sounds loud."

"Too loud."

They both turned back to the dinner and Tala started washing things, while Zeo started to finish up and dish it into a bit pot. Zeo hastily ran into the living room, announcing the arrival of dinner to the table and Tala took it and set it down, getting the plates out and setting the places. Zeo quickly came back in, the others behind him and sat down next to the redhead. Kaede opposite him, Miriam on her left, gave Ozuma and Mystel each head of the table.

"So," Mystel started. "Enough with the blood and guts. I think all you lot have been doing is fighting! What else has happened?" Tala noticed that Mystel had completely removed his mask, letting you see his crystal eyes.

"Not much though some of us decided to runaway and get drunk." Miriam said, sending a heated glare at Tala, making both the red-head and Zeo slightly uncomfortable.

"So I heard, Bryan found you in that old place, right?" Tala nodded. "You used to love going there." Mystel said, laughing slightly.

"We all did, remember when the owner gave us all free drinks for being his best customers." Tala reminded him, Zeo looked at the boys as they talked, and it seemed Miriam knew what they were saying as well. He looked at Kaede who was smiling at him slightly.

"Don't worry; you're not the only one who doesn't know it. I wasn't here when they went to that place." Kaede reassured, Zeo smiled slightly.

"Oh of course! You were in Germany till a few years ago." Miriam said, looking at her lover. Kaede nodded and grinned.

"You were in Germany?" Zeo asked excitedly. Kaede leaned back.

"Yea, I was there for about five years, and then when I finished high school I came over here, to Japan. My dad's job required a lot of travelling; we stayed in Germany for the longest." She said. Mystel looked slightly shocked.

"I didn't know that," He said, blinking. "So, can you speak German?" Kaede laughed nervously and nodded.

"Sort of," She said, and then noticed everyone was looking at her expectantly. "Ich habe eine Lange grune schlange in meine unterhose," Lots of blank stares. "I have a long green snake in my underpants." Miriam sighed as the others laughed.

"That's so like you." She said, poking Kaede in the cheek. The albino girl grinned and bit the tan finger in response.

"You still love me for it." Kaede reminded her, the two shared a kiss, in which Mystel and Ozuma started talking, and Tala looked at Zeo with a slight smile on his face.

"Those two never quit." He commented, getting a small laugh from the violinist.

"I can't agree with you more." Was the reply, the two ate in silence as the other four continued what they were doing, Ozuma scolding the girls for making-out at the table.

"Do you want something like that?" Tala asked, Zeo's heart skipped a beat and his face heated up. Tala just smiled at the reaction, taking it as a yes. "I hope one day you can have that." Tala said, looking into his food, Zeo turned his gaze to the redhead.

"I do too…but I'm patient." Tala looked at the boy, slightly shocked, but smiled after a moment.

"Good." Miriam then stood, getting everyone's attention. Tala looked at her, fork in his mouth, Mystel paused everything, looking like a hamster. Zeo cackled inwardly.

"Right, as you all know, the dojo has but three rooms. There are, however, six of us. Kaede and I will stay in our current room, of course, however you boys will have to sort your own rooms out." She then took her empty plate and put it in the sink, Kaede following with her own. Ozuma then stood, grinning slightly.

"I want to share a room with Mystel; it's nice to hang with someone from my own party for a while. Anyway, there's a lot we need to catch up on." He said, picking up his plate and the center dish, and then following the path the girls went. Mystel swallowed his food and stood.

"Sorted then, I'll go with Ozuma to the room; my bags are still in the living room." He then did the same routine as everyone else. Tala sighed.

"It's like they're all out to get us," Zeo laughed. "Well, looks like I'm on the couch!" He said, standing. Zeo stood as well, chair scraping along the floor.

"Don't worry; we have a spare futon in the store room. You can stay in my room." Tala let his lips curl up gratefully.

"You really are something, you know that?" Zeo blushed and looked down. Tala ruffled his hair, getting a insensible noise in protest. "Come on then beautiful, I need my beauty sleep." Zeo shook his head.

"Flirt."

Zzz

Tala tossed onto his back, a hand behind his head. The moon was full and the stars were out in vast amounts. He sighed. Everyone was asleep in the house apart from him. Looking over at his room buddy, he smiled at the peaceful face. The moon shone down, highlighting the boys' sensuous lips and tanned cheeks. The crystal clear eyes where closed, heavy lids replacing them. A messy and brightly colored fringe fell towards the ground. A pale hand reached out unconsciously and pushed the bangs out of the healthy face. He really was still a child, no matter what is age was, he would always be just a boy to Tala. That's what hurt most, he'd stolen the heart of someone he didn't deserve, and probably who he would never accept. He had to admit, those kisses weren't empty, he wanted them, but in all honesty they were simply on the spur of the moment. He took in a deep breath to clear his head. Sitting up, he quietly pushed the large quilt down his legs and stood, before creeping to the door and sliding it open, then shut. He sighed again and looked out at the garden. Zeo's room was next to the back yard, near the training room. He walked over to the steps and sat, elbows on knees and lips on his clutched knuckles. He gazed at the dark night sky and ran a hand through his messy red hair. He turned slightly as he heard someone walk up behind him.

"You never sleep, do you?" The other smiled as brightly as ever and shook his head. Tala smirked. "What do you want, I'm contemplating."

"You know me, I just wanted some company." Tala rolled his eyes at the Egyptian's response.

"Is Ozuma not enough?" Mystel laughed.

"When he's snoring I'd rather sleep outside…you look troubled." He stated. Tala shook his head slightly, pausing to think.

"I'm just…confused about something." Tala lifted his eyes up to meet the blue ones. Mystel nodded, reading him like a book.

"You're feeling too emotional right now; you'll never get the job out of the way like that. You need to take baby-steps, one by one, don't rush into too many things and get tied down. It's easier to clear everything away, and focus on the task at hand," He said, before sighing and looking up to the moon, Tala following his lead. "It's easier said then done, but everything is, you just need patients." Tala nodded.

"One thing at a time, huh?" Tala grinned slightly. "Which shall I chose?" Mystel got to his feet, putting his hands on his hips.

"That seems obvious, doesn't it? Clear your mind, then think of Kai. Kai is the first thing you need to sort out." Tala quirked an eye-brow.

"How is Kai a problem?" Mystel flashed a grin and then turned his big blue eyes past Tala as a loud scream ran through the halls. Tala sprang to his feet, pale face going even whiter, the tanned Egyptian just behind him. He could hear the whole house wake up and start to panic. He threw the sliding door open and ran to the writhing body on the bed, the covers in a muddle and the clothes tangled, creased to match the failing limbs. Tala ran to his side, his hand racing to the flustered forehead and his other straight to the tanned hand. He felt people by the door and addressed them. "Get a wet towel, water, and a bucket full of COLD water." He felt people running around the house, and soon enough what he'd asked for was beside him, a few other bodies knelt around the room.

"Will he be ok?" He heard a feminine voice ask. Tala picked up the bucket and poured it over the scorching body. There was a slight fizzle before the long lashes gave way to dull eyes. Tala sighed in relief. However, when he looked back, he saw tears quickly brew in the eyes.

"Hiro and Kai…they're…they're." He couldn't say anymore, all his words were drowned out in loud sobbing and muffled by the night shirt of his crush.

Zzz

Kitty: X.x that took forever and a day to write! Ha, ha, ha, I'm submitting this in our school summer project; of course, I'm changing some characters…however, if there is anyone out there who would like to do me a HUGE favor and take a questionnaire about this story, the help is welcome!

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


	19. See you

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

**Chapter 19. See you **

Tala guided Zeo to the room they now shared, seating him down on the large, made bed that hadn't been touched for a while. Miriam had decided they could both sleep on futons, seeing as they were arguing over who got the bed. It was a strange argument; Tala wanted Zeo to have the bed, where Zeo wanted Tala to have it. Kaede commented some marriage remake which got a big feather pillow in her face, complementary of Zeo. The small boy was shivering slightly, shutting his eyes tightly. Tala sat next to him, arm round his shoulder and whispered comforting words. It puzzled him why Zeo had these dreams, but he doubted it was a death this time; they had a different affect on the innocent male.

"Tell me…what happened?" Tala asked softly, his deep voice almost purring. Zeo sniffed slightly, tears coming down his face.

"It's Kai…and Hiro…they were," He paused, voice cracking a bit. "They were being." Tala didn't need to hear the next word; he simply wrapped his arms right round his admirer and kissed the top of his head. For a young man, he was extraordinarily sensitive. Tears of sorrow poured down the tanned face and into the soft fabric of Tala's T-shirt. He felt helpless, this was his entire fault, if he hadn't left them, and they might be safe.

"They won't kill them," Zeo's head shot up. Tala winced at the thought of telling him something that he hadn't thought of. "They'll be ok." Zeo stood his shaking becoming that of anger.

"They'll be ok!" He shouted, Tala shut his eyes. "How can you say that? It's-it's…UNTHINKABLE! They're being tortured and you're saying it's OK?" He screeched, his voice going a few octaves higher with his anger and sorrow. Tala pushed himself up so that he was taller, giving him an advantage. His blue eyes turned icy and his expression seemed to disappear. Zeo's anger seemed to fade and became replaced with fear and surprise. He hadn't seen that look in a long time.

"Don't talk like that," Came the icy tone, breaking through the silence and making Zeo flinch. "I'll tell you when it's ok and not, you have no right." He said, walking right up to the shaking form and glared. He sharply turned and strode to the door, swinging it open and passing the two girls who were waiting just outside with the usual items. Miriam quickly trotted in, Kaede right behind her.

"Zeo! Are you ok?" She asked, wrapping the towel round his shoulders and steering him to the bed. "I know he can be mean sometimes, but he's just worried, that's all." She said, taking the glass of water and flannel from her lover.

"Let him cool off and it'll be better in no time at all." Kaede backup smiling slightly. Zeo nodded, however he didn't return the smile. Kaede and Miriam exchanged glances, nodding. Miriam stood and glided towards the door.

"She's gone to see the others; Ozuma and Mystel are worried about you too. And I'm sure she'll be able to talk to Tala a bit. That'll help, no?" Another nod. Kaede rubbed the green eyed boy's arms grinning. "Now don't you worry! We'll be in and out to collect Hiro Sensei and Kai ASAP!" Zeo smiled back, widening the pale girl's grin.

"Yea, they'll be ok." She nodded and stood from her crouch and rested her arms on her hips.

"So, as it's about two in the morning, do you want to sleep more, or come play a game?" Zeo blinked at how she could have so much energy in the morning.

"A game sounds good." He said, starting to fear sleep. Miriam then came in, Mystel bouncing behind her and Ozuma shutting the door.

"Hey! Are you planning something without me?" Mystel asked, throwing an arm around Zeo playfully. Kaede laughed and hugged Miriam, Ozuma sat on the other side of Zeo.

"Yea, not nice to leave us out you know!" Mystel tugged Zeo up and pulled him to the door.

"Come see what I found in the garden! It's so cool!" He said, starting into a run. Zeo begged him to slow down, but the Egyptian just laughed and ran slightly fast, making the other stumble. He stopped at the bottom of a tree and jumped up, hand grabbing the branch and swinging himself into a crouch. He looked down at Zeo and blinked innocently. "What is it? Can't you jump?" he asked.

"Not that high!" Mystel grinned again and used his feet as hooks, dropping forward so he was upside down. Zeo walked over to him and poked his forehead. "What is it anyway?" He asked.

"Hold my hand." He stated, ignoring the question. Zeo obliged and let out a small yelp as he was pulled up into the tree. Mystel heaved himself up so his free hand could reach the branch, then put Zeo's hand onto the branch and helped the weaker of them pull himself up. Zeo straddled the branch and looked at his companion, who simply grinned and pointed behind them at a different part of the tree, Zeo stood and held onto the trunk, peering over at a bird's nest, where three small birds chirped around a few shell pieces.

"They've just hatched! " Zeo exclaimed, and turned slightly to the Egyptian. "How did you find them?"

"Well, I was bored so I was jumping through the trees and I found them…I kinda scared their mother off, so I don't think that she's coming back," Zeo looked back at the small birds. "Pick the nest up, we should take it into the house. They're orphans now." Mystel stood and held onto his waist. A light blush adorning the tan face, Zeo reached out and clasped the nest into his hands, then brought it to his chest.

"They're so cute! But I don't think we can look after them." Zeo pointed out, Mystel chuckled.

"We won't, we can take them to the animal rescue house," Mystel said and jumped off the branch, landing perfectly. He looked back up and held out his arms. "I'll catch you!" He called up, Zeo hesitantly jumped, nest against his chest, and landed against the other.

"Thanks." He mumbled with a heavy blush on his cheeks. Mystel just gave his usual smile and nodded, enjoying himself.

"You're welcome! Now, let's go back and show the others." He suggested. Zeo nodded and followed him inside. Miriam and Ozuma where sitting down in the dojo, but he couldn't see Kaede. Miriam smiled and Ozuma simply smirked.

"Birds!" The girl said standing and going to see the nest. "What happened to the mother?" Mystel grinned and laughed nervously.

"I kinda…scared them away the other day…" He explained, getting a backhand over the head from Miriam.

"Idiot!"

"Hey guys, where's Kaede?" Zeo asked saving Mystel.

"She went to bed, she could sleep for days if we let her," Miriam nodded and what Ozuma said. "But our little devil girl here would never let that happen." Miriam puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms.

"She's got to learn." Was the reply. Zeo looked down at the small fluffy birds in his arms. It was weird, how something could be so sweet and innocent, making people happy, at a time like this. Ozuma then stood and walked to the door.

"She may think she's safe, but I'm going to go and make her suffer." He said, grinning evilly. Miriam stood and followed him out the room, an annoyed look on her face. Zeo looked at Mystel, who shrugged and went to sit down.

"Don't worry about those two, they're fine," He said resting back. Zeo nodded and sat opposite him, a gloomy look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Well…it's just…I was wondering when we should go get Kai and Brooklyn." He mumbled. Mystel sighed and stood.

"I'll go ask the others." He said, and walked out the room, not before adding. "Stay here, I won't be long." Zeo looked at the nest and placed it on the table. He wondered where Tala had gone, because no one seemed to mention anything, not even Miriam and she was the one who went to find him. It was strange how Kaede had gone without saying anything, as she didn't often even if she was a sleepy ass, and by the way Miriam had walked out she and Ozuma should be making quite a bit of noise. And shouldn't Mystel know when they were going? He did help plan it and Zeo didn't hear him calling the others. Frowning, he stood and walk to the door, opening it the same time as someone else. He stood there, slightly startled at the redhead.

"Tala!" He exclaimed. The taller of the two didn't answer, he simply nodded, same cold look in place.

"We plan on going without you. We think it's too dangerous. The others didn't want to tell you." Zeo angered slightly. They might've needed him! What then?

"What if you need me? I can't stay here all on my own anyway, you know what could happen!" Tala nodded and held his shoulder, making Zeo feel like a little boy.

"That's why I've come to get you. They don't expect us to take you with us, so there'll already be someone on their way here, however if we do take you, I'm afraid that something similar will happen." The grip on the other's shoulder tightened. Zeo smiled widely and looked up, directly into blue eyes.

"Then they'll have to take me with a fight!" He said. Tala smirked and nodded, letting go of Zeo and walking down the hall, Zeo followed jogging slightly to keep up. He had a slight grin to his face glad that he was going. They arrived at Tala's bike, the black one he'd seen every now an then, and he saw the others on two other motorbikes. Kaede had mounted a green and deep purple one, and Ozuma had a dirty black and orange Honda. Miriam took off her helmet from behind Kaede and was glaring daggers at Tala.

"What's he doing here? He's _supposed_ to be inside!" She almost shouted. Tala shrugged and gave Zeo a blue helmet, then put his own black one on.

"Think Miriam, what are the chances he's be safe here anyway?" The girl looked down and put her helmet back on, giving up easily. Ozuma's engine roared slightly, telling them that they didn't have much time. Tala mounted the bike, Zeo just after, holding the older man's waist with a loose grip. Tala went first, he obviously knew the way better than the others. Zeo's grip tightened as the got faster, his long plait blowing out behind his, tangling and coming undone with the force of the wind. Tala's right hand left the handle and squeezed the small hands round his waist for a second, before returning to where they were meant to be. Zeo's grip tightened even move slightly, before loosening to what it was. They where going to save Kai and Hiro, and nothing could get in their way.

Zzz

"Here we are. Stick close now; I don't want anyone getting unnecessary problems." Miriam said, taking her role as the most responsible one of the group. Kaede, Ozuma and Tala all had blank and hard expressions on their faces, where Miriam wore a frown. Zeo looked at each in turn. Kaede's hair was now tied up in a bun with a special black bun tie. Each one of them had a gun, including himself. Why they needed them, he didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. His knowledge on the weapon wasn't great; all he knew was to shoot something he had to press the trigger underneath his middle finger. The think air was suffocating him and his hands felt stained against the black metal. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. And worse of all, the others seemed perfectly fine with it. He turned to his right where Mystel was positioned. The blonde turned to him and smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said, making Zeo smile. He turned to his left, looking at Tala who was watching them.

"Stay with me titch, Miriam will kill me if I loose you." Zeo grinned at the old nickname and nodded.

"Yes sir!" He looked passed Tala as Miriam moved forward from the bush and ran to the ruined wall in front of them. Ozuma followed not long after. Zeo looked at Tala, who was too in concentrating, then at Mystel, who shook his head and looked at Miriam and Ozuma. The two slowly moved further on, bit by bit. They were hiding in the bushes and trees at the back of the building, which had many ruins of old buildings. He couldn't really tell what had happened, but from the look at some of the bricks he guessed that the building was burned.

He looked up as he heard a bird whistle, coming from the building. He then looked to his left as Kaede stood and ran to the first of the ruins soundlessly. His head quickly turned to Mystel as the Egyptian followed Kaede. He guessed that they were paired up, though he didn't know in what order. Kaede whistled, matching the bird he'd heard earlier. How she managed to do that, he didn't know, but right now he didn't really care. A third whistle came from Miriam's place and Kaede moved forward, Mystel always on her tail. He looked at Tala as he felt the Russian touch his back.

"Zeo. I want you to stay as close as you can. We both know that you'll probably be…taken, but that doesn't matter, ok? If you think someone's going to get you, cling to me, I don't care. But promise me," He looked honestly in the other's eyes. "You won't let them take you without a fight." Zeo smiled softly and kissed Tala's cheek.

"I promise, and you have to promise to not get yourself too hurt, if things get out of hand there's nothing you can do, understand." Tala nodded, opening his mouth before they heard a bird whistle. Tala stood and ran forward, motioning for Zeo to follow him. The Japanese boy decided he liked the idea where they left him at home. Tala leant down slightly so he could talk to his new partner.

"One whistle is to go forward, two whistles are to go back, three whistles are to stop and take position, and four whistles are to retreat. Only listen to the highest one, the lower whistles are replies." Zeo nodded at the instructions, glad to know something about what they were about to do. Zeo looked over the side of the brick wall to see Kaede and Mystel just in front of them, and Miriam and Ozuma in front of that. He then lent back against the wall again, breathing heavily. He looked up as he heard one whistle, a lower one, and then two rushed higher ones. He looked at Tala who looked like he was ready to run. Another low whistle was heard and then three higher ones. This was all too much for him, but he snapped out of his daze as Tala fiddled with something on his gun, then went back to his own and got ready to shoot something. Zeo copied his stance and gun position, trying to copy the calm attitude, but failed miserably. Tala quickly hopped up so that the gun was over the top of the small burnt wall and a loud shot came from his gun, before he couched back down again. Zeo stared at him, but the older man was oblivious.

They then heard a single high bird whistle and Zeo followed Tala to where Kaede and Mystel once were. He caught Mystel's eye, who grinned at him, however when they heard the shouting up front the grin faded and the tanned arms failed and tried to usher Zeo out of harms way. Zeo ran slightly faster and Tala grabbed his arm, pulling him as well. Mystel had dived on top of Kaede so that they were behind the wall, but the six brick ruin that Tala and Zeo were heading to wasn't tall enough for that. Zeo winced when they reached their new post. Luckily there was a hole right next to the ruin, so they could crouch down. Tala leant over Zeo, the sound of bullets being swapped in the background. He lifted up the demin trouser leg of Zeo's and inspected the imprint in Zeo's shin. He un-strapped the shin guard and smirked.

"Good thing I gave you those, no? It's not as bad as it should be. You're lucky." Zeo glared at Tala. That in was the second time he'd overstated something.

"If I was lucky I wouldn't have been shot." He snapped, the redhead shook his head.

"If you weren't lucky, that would have hit you were it was meant to, in your thigh. That would have _hurt_." Zeo frowned and looked to the ground beside him, Tala strapping his guard back on and pulling his trouser leg down. He turned back to look over the front, seeing Miriam and Ozuma standing at the door. Zeo yelped as Tala tugged him towards the front, across the wide field and next to Miriam, Mystel and Kaede just behind him.

"You ok?" Mystel asked, face without its usual bright grin. Zeo nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine thanks, just a small thing." He explained, turning back to Miriam. The girl nodded at something Tala had said.

"We expect that they'll be notifying their boss at the moment, so the best thing to do is advance into their place, hopefully we can track down this guy." She said, the others nodded, but turned to the door when they heard it slam, and a man with purple hair walk through. Zeo looked at Tala as he growled dangerously, and his wide eyes had tiny pupils, face scrunched up.

"No need to come find me, I'm right here," He cackled when he looked at Tala. "Why Tala, my boy! What brings someone like you here? Come to see what remains of your old building? Or come to see your sweet Kai?" Tala hissed, surprising Zeo as he was pulled back. "Seems like neither of you can control what we gave you yet, that was the plan though." Kaede stepping in front of Tala and glared viciously at the man.

"Back off old man. Tell us where Sensei and Kai are." She said, the old man roared with laughter again, a sadistic look on his face. Zeo remembered this man from his dream. The man paced a bit, inspecting each one of them. He walked up to Miriam, turning her chin up to face him. She frowned and shook her head away so that it was tilted.

"Such a pretty little girl, aren't you? Just as is that one with the white hair, but I don't think you're the one I'm looking for," He knew which one he wanted, but he liked to play games. He walked round to Mystel and Ozuma, the duo haired boy stepped closer to his friend, glaring deathly. "And you, you're a picture," He said to him, and then turned his head to Mystel. "My, what a bright looking boy, from more to the west of the world I presume." The Egyptian move so that he right next to Zeo, Tala following his actions. They both stared hard at the man to try make him move back. The man bent down to be face to face with Zeo.

"The famous Zeo. The dream boy. The very one I've been looking for," He stood, giving room for Mystel and Tala to move in front of Zeo. "I'll make you a deal; you can save Kai and Hiro by agreeing to come with me." Tala turned to Zeo.

"Remember what you promised, don't you even think about it." Zeo touched Tala's arm and looked at him painfully.

"It's only logical, I go now and we get Kai and Hiro, I'm sure you guys can work something out." Tala shook his head.

"But what if you're too late and you've…" His eyes watered at the thought. Zeo smiled and wrapped his arms around the tall Russian's neck, nuzzling into his collarbone. Tala hugged him back and rested his chin on the soft silky hair.

"I told you before that I'd wait for you, and I still will, but now you have to do your share," He leaned back and gave his crush a watery smile, caressing the pale, wet cheeks. He turned away from him and looked at the man, who was barking orders at his men. Miriam threw herself at the Japanese boy and cried her eyes out.

"Zeo! You be careful, k? I'll die if you do something stupid!" She almost screamed. She stepped back and ruffled his hair then walked to Kaede, who was coming to him.

"See you soon, k?" She asked, giving him a small hug and then going to her crying girlfriend. Mystel and Ozuma attacked him, sending him to the ground. The two of them were grinning and messing with his hair.

"I'll take those birds to the home for you." Mystel said, helping him up and hugging him tightly. Ozuma gave him a friendly pat on the back and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Wait for them to bring the other two out." He said. Miriam help him hand and squeezed it, smiling best she could. Zeo ran forward as his brother figure emerged from the door.

"Hiro! Hiro!" He called, jumping onto the tall man. Hew got swung round and set on the ground, then turned to Kai, who smiled and nodded at him. "I'm going to stay here. You two go home instead." Kai turned and walked to the others. Zeo turned to his old friend and grinned.

"See you later then…I'll get Kaede to explain it all to me, don't worry, and just look after yourself." Zeo nodded and watched the man walk towards the others. Zeo waved as he was escorted into the building, breaking down into tears as he heard his name being screeched by Tala.

_I'm sorry…_

Zzz

Kitty: AT LAST! Ugh! I thought I wasn't ever going to finish it! X.X

I have though

I'll try update quicker, though I have SOME idea what I'm going to write…your ideas are welcome 

Review

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


	20. Batrayal

**What you can't see**

**Can't hurt you**

**Chapter 20. Betrayal **

It was dark, that was a fact. He couldn't see _anything _at all. He knew he was in a small room though seeing as he caught a glimpse of the room when he was thrown in here. There wasn't a window as far as he knew, and the door was tightly fitted, so there wasn't light there. The room was excruciatingly small and strangely there was a letter box in the door, which unfortunately only went one way. He was sat on a futon and jumped as the box snapped open, two blue eyes looking through. He crawled over to the light and lowered his head.

"Tala?" The eyes closed and opened sadly. Zeo looked away. "Brooklyn…how are you?" He asked. Though his question seemed weird to ask someone who now had a background of Brooklyn, they had still spent a long time together.

"I'm good, it's nice to see you again…not nice to see you in this situation, but still nice to see you," Zeo smiled slightly. "And how are you…minus the back ache?"

"How did you know I'd have a back ache?" Brooklyn laughed lightly.

"I've been in there before; hopefully you won't be in as long as I was. If you cooperate, you get out early, f you don't…well, you get the picture, right?" Zeo nodded and crawled to the futon, which he could just see with the light from the box. When the door opened, and a flash light lit the room up he _was _surprised. "Hey, you hungry?" Zeo nodded Brooklyn put a tray in front of them, one cheese sandwich and a glass of soda.

"Why did you come in?" Zeo asked, picking up the food and taking a bit. "Shouldn't you have stayed outside?"

"I thought you might've wanted company and a little light. I'll leave if you don't want me here." Zeo shook his head and took another bite.

"No, it's sort of nice. In a weird way seeing as you're kind of now…mean," Brooklyn looked away silently. Zeo carried on eating in the awkward silence. "So, what kind of cooperation?" Blue eyes looked up again into to calmer ones. A gentle smile was back in tacked.

"Simple. You come and activate a fossil and then we're done. That's all there is to it," Zeo didn't feel convinced, why go through all the trouble of getting him here. The guns and shots flashed through his mind. "It's complicated, you know, your power and all," Brooklyn added seeing the eyes narrow. "They did tell you, right?"

"No. I haven't been told anything…" He replied with a slight realization. "I haven't been told anything…I've just…tagged along," He jumped as a pale hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. Zeo blushed slightly as he realized what he was doing. "But I don't doubt them; I was the one who decided to follow them in the first place."

"No need to cover up. I know you don't do anything you don't want to. I can tell you about your power if you want me to," He took the slight movement of the head as a yes. "You see, your power either releases, or locks away a different power, you're simply a key to the fossil. Half of us think that this fossil is good, but there are a few who think it's evil, to be kept away. You have the key, so you have to play the role of the judge, to decide who is right. If you make the wrong one though, you can't change it, your powers will disappear and we'll have to wait for a different key."

"There are other keys?"

"Sort of, you only get a key every once in a while, you are one of them." Zeo nodded. This was confusing, and he hated the thought of his best friend Ana being part of this huge…conspiracy, not only her, Brook as well.

"So then, what do I have to do to let this…_thing_?" Brooklyn winced slightly. Zeo turned a guilty shade of pink at the spitefulness that must've come out with the words.

"You go and stand in the centre of the ruins in the woods as you, or someone else, reads the spell on the tablets of ancient text. The key will then come out of you and unlock the power that's in the wall, which is painless and harmless," Zeo nodded and took a drink. This was far too much right now, especially here in the dark, with Brooklyn. "Ana…didn't tell you, or want you to get involved…because she didn't want the key to be found. Everyone else did in a way…even those on her side."

"Why would those on her side want the…key?" He heard Brooklyn lay down, finished his drink and sandwich before lying down next to him. "I mean, wouldn't the others want me to be a secret?"

"You would think so…they want to find you before we do so that they can keep you away from us; we want to find you to keep you away from them long enough to unlock the thing. They keep you longer than us. Ana had the right idea on her half though." Brooklyn propped himself up on his side so that he could see Zeo better. In some ways it also brought them closer.

"Why are you against her?"

"She knew I was on this side. That's why she wasn't ever fond of me going to your house. I never knew about you though, and as she didn't tell you I never thought it would be you. I'm against her because the power is suppose to turn the world green. Clean the seas, make the plants grow, make the world a better place." Zeo turned onto his side, intrigued.

"Why was she against you?"

"Because…she," Brooklyn took a long pause and let his head fall to the ground. "I don't know…I've never been told anything but that." Zeo turned Brooklyn's head to face him.

"Maybe…there's nothing else to tell."

Zzz

Kaede groaned as Tala passed her again. He was giving her a headache. Going back and forth, and back and forth; it wasn't good for her simple, small mind. Ozuma sighed as the Russian passed by again. Mystel was banging his head against the back of the couch. They had gone straight to the Liandi Hotel with Hiro and Kai in toe. Tala hadn't slept, barely ate, and drank. Now he found his new habit in pacing and annoying the hell out of everyone. Kai walked into the room and stepped back slightly as four stern, pleading looks were shot at him.

"Umm…hi?" He asked, bewildered. Hiro then stepped out of Miriam's room, said girl right behind him. Kai steered Tala into a chair and managed to convince him to stay seated, Hiro sat opposite him, and Miriam snuggled into Kaede. Kai had walked over to the kitchen to get some drinks, coming back with a six pack which three boys and one girl almost attacked. Miriam rolled her eyes and Hiro chuckled. Kai waited till the swarm had gone back before getting his own, offering one to Hiro, then putting it back in the fridge as it was declined.

"So, what's going to happen next?" Hiro asked. Tala almost snapped an instant reply before Kai stepped in, knowing his good friend could be irrational under stress.

"We haven't decided, though a few have volunteered to help in anyway they can. Keeping this situation under control is more important than their jobs as far as they're concerned. It might be best to let them make the first move."

Tala jumped, as expected. "Let them make the first move? We need to attack them! Who knows what they're doing to him! He could be in that room for all we know!" Kai pushed him back, as he'd managed to spring up from the expensive furniture.

"The only reason that you hated that room so much is because you're claustrophobic. Zeo will be treated like royalty no doubt. They want him on their side, remember?" Tala gave in with a small, disapproving sound. "Now, does anyone have a better idea that _doesn't_ involve a war?" he demanded. No one answered him, so he nodded.

"I like the idea of waiting for them, though we'll need hawks." Ozuma said. Miriam nodded and decided to put her two pence worth in.

"I think we should ring as many parties as we can and tell them to keep a look out for strange activities." Kaede sat up, crushing her now empty can.

"We need constant watch over the ruins," she declared. "If we slip on keeping hawks there, we could miss our chance to stop them." Kaede looked over to Hiro, who hadn't any clue as to what was going on.

"What's a hawk?" He started. Miriam had explained what was going on to him, but that didn't mean he knew everything.

"A hawk is a member of a group, or members, who have a keen eye. They watch closely for the opposite side's activity. The whole group have to look out, but the hawks are generally the best." She couldn't help but smile at the next question.

"Who are the hawks here?" Ozuma grinned and waved.

"Me, Ozuma, and Mystel, though he's a member of a different group." Miriam stated. Hiro nodded, processing the information. With Zeo missing, and now all this to manage, he wasn't sure he was someone to cope with it all. Kaede obviously noticed her Sensei's distress, and wanted to do something to help.

"Can I get you anything Hiro Sensei? A drink perhaps?" the blue haired man looked up at her. He smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Yes, some cold water would go down very nicely thank you." Kaede stood, making Miriam stumble slightly, and made her way to the small kitchen. Miriam sat back in her place to keep it warm, and so she didn't have to sit on the floor.

"So then, we wait for them to do something?" Mystel spook up, breaking the silence. "How long do you think that'll take?" Tala stood again, walking back and forth in front of the TV.

"They could be already doing something inside that place! Yet we have no way of knowing what's going on! We need to take action, we need to gather people and get him back! What will happen if he stays there with those people! Toying with him and tricking him!" Tala exclaimed, but Kai had enough of it, he was going to shut that pathetic excuse of a man up.

"All you're thinking about is the fact that Zeo is with Brooklyn. You're afraid that he's going to fall for someone else! It'll be good if he does cause then maybe he'll be accepted rather than pushed aside in the waiting area!" Kai almost yelled. Tala glared fiercely at him. "You don't care that that…_myth _is about to become a reality." Tala felt like punching him in the gut. He felt a thousand things, but he knew that Kai was right. He took in a deep breath and walked passed Kaede, who had re-entered with her Sensei's drink, and to the door, grabbing his helmet and keys.

"I'm going out." He stated and shut the door with a shattering bang. Kai sat in his place and Kaede stood where she was, slightly bewildered. Miriam had a worried look plastered on her face and her eyes didn't leave the door.

"Do you think…he'll be ok on his own?" She pondered out loud. Kai laid his head back.

"If you mean about going to do something stupid, then he'll be fine. However, if you're talking about his liver conditions I wouldn't bet on it," The slate haired Russian glared at the ceiling. "I just…wish there was some way that I could help him." Kaede walked over to him and sat down, resting against his chair.

"We all do, Kai…but you can't really help someone like Tala easily in this situation. All we can do is hope he doesn't die of alcohol poisoning." She noted dryly. Kai couldn't help but smile at that though; as much as he hated to admit it, Tala's horrid habits could be quite amusing. If it weren't for some of those horrid habits…he shut his dark eyes as he thought of something's that had happened between them that he wouldn't…no, _couldn't_ forget. Ozuma noticed this action.

"Ooh, Kai! Did you meet someone you're not telling us about?" Kai snapped his head to the sneering boy and glared, with a slight pink staining his cheeks. He growled and put his chin to his fist. "I'll take that as a yes, huh?" He ducked as a pillow headed straight for him.

"Do tell Kai! We're all interested!" Mystel said, grinning in the sunshine way he does. The phoenix twitched slightly and stood.

"I'm going to my room. Don't disturb me unless it's important and NOT about me." He stressed the last part, giving them the hint. Mystel looked at Hiro with a sly look.

"You were there, weren't you? Can you tell us what happened?" Hiro was slightly startled at the blonde's question, but answered anyway.

"Well, there was Brook, who was punished and sent into the same room as us…Kai and him had a…err…talk, I'm not sure what it was about, something about being born into it, and then they sort of hugged. Kitta gave Brook a potion so that his memory would blur though, as he was ordered." Kaede perked up at the sound of someone she hadn't met.

"Who's Kitta?" The fair haired two said in unison. Miriam sighed slightly and stood, walking in the direction of the front door, until two pale hands wrapped round her ankles. She frowned down at her partner and tried to pull her foot out, with shoe in tacked.

"Where you going?" The innocent looking girl asked, blinking sweetly.

"To find Tala, I'm just going to make sure he can get back in his own." She argued. The pale hands released, but the red eyes followed her to the door.

"You sure that's a good idea? He might be mad," But the bluenette simply ignored her and left, coat in arms. "Hey, wait a minute; that was my coat!" Kaede realized, sitting up. Mystel laughed slightly.

"Not much you can do about that. So, who's Kitta?" He said, getting back on track. Kaede sat in Kai's empty chair with a slight pout on her face for her abducted coat. Hiro grinned sheepishly.

"He's one of the servants for the boss at the place we were at. He's been looking after me and Kai," Kaede giggled girlishly and was received a pillow thrown softly in her general direction. "I don't know him that well." He added, making Kaede giggle a bit more.

"Yes Sensei!" She sang happily. Hiro stood; a crafty smirk on his face and he looked down at the last female of the room.

"Now, I don't know how long I've been gone, but _some _of us need to get back to training!" He deliberated. The white haired girl moaned slightly. As much as she liked her sword and her Sensei, he was harsh when it came to training. She was told he took after his Grandpa.

"But I have University work to do!" She whined, not getting anywhere as Hiro walked over to her and pulled her up.

"Should've thought of that earlier, and before you chose me as your Sensei! Now get down to that car park and let's go!" With much protest, and dragging, Ozuma and Mystel watched the two struggle across the room, amused.

Zzz

Miriam walked into the warm pub, dressed in Kaede's black winter coat. Her short skirt was only just visible as it was long, and had fake fur lining the edges. The fur was different greys and she understood what Kaede had hated about this place last time. Drunken men. Of course, you don't just get joyful drunks, you get the ones who like to brood in the darkest place they can find and rot. She sighed at the redhead, who was spinning his hand round a glass, on a glass filled table. She walked over to him and raised a thin, plucked brow. The glazed blue eyes.

"I can't see you properly, but you look like my friend…though she'd be battering me by now," Miriam sighed and sat down, grabbing the glass and finding a close tree to pour it in. "I didn't think trees liked that stuffs…you mist be a real hippy-tree-hugger persons." He slurred. Miriam took off her coat and Tala sat back. "I'm gay." He declared, obviously not recognizing her.

"So am I, now we've got that out the way, how about we get out some water." She said softly than she normally would. Tala shook his head.

"I like the stuff that I was drinking, I'd rather have that." She rolled her eyes and stood, making her way to the bar and ordering two waters. When she went back with them and placed them down in gaps between the pint glasses. Tala shook his head.

"It's Vodka." He then decided to down it and scrunched his nose.

"That's the weirdest Vodka I've ever had!" He said, a bit more sober than before. She sighed and gave him hers.

"It's a new kind, I'm suppose to be promoting it, have some more and tell me how to make it better." He nodded and downed the tap water. He still didn't look any better. She groaned and grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the female's bathroom. She blocked the plug hole and started to fill the sink with cold water.

"I'm a man." Tala slurred, bemused. She turned off the valve and pushed him to the front.

"Trust me." She said, he nodded dumbly. Grabbing a bunch of his hair, she dunked his head into the basin for a second and then yanked it back up. Tala blinked a few times and took in a deep breath. He then looked in the mirror, and then round the room till his gaze landed on the Japanese girl.

"Miriam?" She smiled slightly. "This isn't the male's bathroom, and I _hope _it's not the females." She grinned.

"Well, I had to do something; I can't talk to a drunken man who thinks I'm some sort of hooker selling vodka." She explained. They both turned their heads to the door as a barmaid entered the room. She blushed slightly and walked into the room.

"Umm…no men in the ladies please." She said, her voice probably a few notches higher than it normally was. Tala nodded and left first, Miriam following and apologising for them both. They made their way to the dark table in the corner, which had a bill on the freshly wiped table. Tala slumped onto his chair and looked accusingly at his friend.

"What are you doing here? To ruin my life even more?" She sighed and left some money on the black plastic plate. She gave him a similar hard look, before closing her eyes.

"Your attitude it's helping anyone," She state. He grunted and looked away. "But I'm glad that you're so worried about Zeo. He deserves to have you pester so much over him." Tala sat back, sideways on the chair with his arm round the backrest of the chair.

"Oh, so you're here to lecture me. Fun." He stated sardonically. Miriam took in a large breath. She didn't have much patients, but some things had to be done.

"I don't think drowning yourself in this stuff is going to make things any better, and Zeo might feel better if you take this more…calmly. She tried. He scoffed and nodded.

"So what, I go back and watch as he comes out of that place to do what his best friend tried to stop hand in hand with some moron who's toyed with his feelings? You heard Kai; we have to keep a special watch on the ruins." Miriam reached out of the hand that was still on the table and smiled encouragingly.

"But that doesn't mean we can't get him back. He'll come back to you, I know he will." Miriam whispered. Tala shook his head.

"He won't. I let him go; I told him he didn't have to wait anymore. We've lost Miriam. Face it; we've lost." Tala stood with his final word and threw a few coins down as a tip. She watched, disorientated, as he walked soundlessly out of the door, passing her bike, and walking away in a sombre mood that he used to before he joined the fight. Tears combined together in her eyes and she sat there a few moments. The waitress came to see if she needed anything, but she shook her head and left, ignoring the wolf whistles and suggestive comments she barely heard. The bells of the door were heard and she mounted her motorbike, slipping the large helmet over her high ponytail. She let the soothing purr of the engine wash over her as she lifted her feet off the ground and felt her long hair stream out behind her. As the strong words echoed in her head.

_We've lost. Face it; we've lost_

Zzz

Kitty: -grins sheepishly- I know, not quite six pages, but it was SO HARD to write, and it seemed to stop perfectly there.

Rouge: And do I see a sad ending form in that pathetic attempt at a brain?

Kitty: NO! --; maybe … ok, three ways to do this, if you want a surprise, either stop reading, or don't vote –

1 – a happy ending, everyone goes home, and the thing is locked away, yada yada yada.

2 – a HALF happy ending, in which generally, something awful happens, but the thing is locked away (ie. Character death)

3 – a sad ending. I'll map this out for you. Main character dies, and the story ends. You don't know what happens to the thing, the side characters, or anything. The book goes blank with Zeo's world.

Number two is looking VERY interesting…but sad…and I've been known to mourn over half sad endings…I know, I need to get some hobbies.

Rouge: number three. Make everything tumble down –laughs evily-

Kitty: I might write all three (Which will take forever with all my course work I have to do) and see which I like best … I'll post them all for comments though.

Rouge: stop talking and end this thing, you need to wash your hair.

Kitty: --; see what I have to cope with on holidays? Oh well, at least this one's over –glomps Rouge-

Zzz


	21. Hello

**What you can't see **

**Can't hurt you**

**Chapter 21. Hello**

The Russian sighed as he walked into his small kitchen. The redhead had been staying with him for almost a month now, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He didn't know why he couldn't go back to the apartment he shared with Kai, but whatever the reason, it had better be good. He searched the half empty fridge, looking for some sort of alcohol. Another thing that bugged him, the damned redhead only ate and drank. He didn't work; he just sat on the couch and complained that they were running out of stock. Grabbing the last can in the six pack, he shut the door as hard as he could and made his way to the living room.

"Here. It's the last one." Bryan said, chucking the cold item at the other. He got a mumbled thank you before he heard the sound of the can being opened.

"Buy more," He heard in the dead voice. Shaking his head, he sat down on the seat next to Tala. "We can't go without it."

"You mean _you _won'tgo without it. Why don't you go, it'll do you good to get out."

"No money," The lilac haired man groaned and reached to his back pocket, getting his wallet. The redhead took it from him and opened it. "Thanks." Bryan nodded and watched as the can was quickly emptied and crushed. He didn't know how long his friend planned on staying like this, but he didn't want to find out.

"Why don't you get a job? Get your own money to wait instead of mine." Tala shrugged and stood, swaying slightly. The sober male didn't have his bike or car with him, Bryan guessed they were still at the hotel, seeing as he'd walked to Bryan's house when he decided to move in.

Tala pocketed the wallet and picked some keys up off the table. He moved towards the door, feet scuffling. "Maybe I will get a job," He said as he opened the apartment door. "I heard that there was street fighting for money somewhere on this side of town." He didn't wait for a reaction, but only just shut the door. He needed to get a life. Ever since Zeo disappeared, he'd accepted defeat and decided to wallow about till they unlocked the thing and brought on whatever it was that would happen. He solemnly walked down an ally; Bryan wouldn't miss him if he was out long. He didn't look up as two teens blocked his path, he simply stopped.

"Hey, old man!" Old to kids these days was over twenty. "What you doing down here?" He looked blankly at the one who spoke. Sadistic grins decorated their faces, along with a black eye for the loudmouth. Tala nodded and walked a bit further. They were dressed like gangsters. Fake no doubt.

"I'm only looking for some spare change, wouldn't happen to know where I can get some, huh?" The grins grew wider and the one who took the leader role answered.

"Yea, we know! What is it to you? Can you fight?" Tala nodded. "Come this way then!" He said, and started walking to the end of the ally. They exited onto an empty street and raised a stick. All the fighters seemed to have them these days. "We got a newbie!" He bellowed. Children, teens and a few adults emerged from the side streets and allies, interested in what the fuss was about. They crowded round the three of them and the two teens sunk back into the crowd. A boy with a megaphone and put it to his lips.

"Raw, fresh meat on the shelf! Anyone for the taking?" the sound was almost deafening to Tala, but as the swarm roared, he had to clean his ears out to make sure nothing had broken. A dark haired man with a tan stepped out the mass of bodies as Tala flicked some wax of his little finger. The man had a dark look on his face and sneered crudely.

"A wise ass I'm taking? Might as well put him in his place." He wore a ponytail for his long sleek hair and sunglasses hid his eyes. Dark leather covered his legs and torso, him biker jacket zipped up tightly. Tala's expression remained blank.

"I'm not the one wearing protective gear while bluffing about how good I am, though I wouldn't need to bluff," The man grinned in a similar fashion to the teens. He ripped off the jacket and tossed it to the side, revealing tattooed covered arms and a white muscle shirt. Tala eyed him and raised a brow. "What's with the tattoos? If you don't mind me asking…though I'm not all that sure I want to know."

"If you must know, I like the pain of them, it's pleasurable." Tala couldn't help but smirk at that comment. The man frowned.

"Get your tongue or eyebrow pierced then, you might find it fun," The man growled and took a knife out his back pocket, throwing it on the ground. "A kitchen knife? What happened to a woman's place being the kitchen?" The man almost road with anger.

"How much do you wager?" Came the load megaphone. Tala couldn't help but groan at the loudness.

"Everything I've won so far! Bring it in boys!" A cart full of random junk was brought in by two older teens. Tala picked and poked through the pile and nodded at some stuff. He could do with some of this stuff, and he might be able to donate the rest. "What about you small fry?" Tala looked up.

"Me? Well, I have my friend's wallet, a few bikes back at the hotel; this jacket is worth quite a bit I guess," He shredded the thick white and orange sheath and tossed it. He didn't have any tattoos, nor did he have a shirt of any kind, just his unnaturally pale skin. "It's kind of dirty though." The man nodded as it was added to the pile.

"Any photos, stuff like that, jewellery." Tala's pockets were searched until a photo was found. A turquoise boy was in the photo, smiling widely next to Tala; it was taken one evening when Kaede was testing a friend's camera before taking pictures of the victims. Tala wasn't fond of the photo, but it helped him sleep better. He glared viciously at the teen, who backed away with the photo in his hand. The large man cackled cruelly and had the photo brought to him. Tala's scornful glare followed.

"Give that back." He spat. The man just cawed again and held it in the palm of his hand, inspecting it.

"What's this? A girlfriend or something, she looks very boyish," Tala growled viciously. Another hoot and the large palm started to slowly close. "What would happen if it got crushed in the fight?" he barley had time to make another snide remark as Tala seemed to disappear and reappear right in front of him.

"This." The man coughed up a pool of dark-red liquid as a ferocious punch was thrust into his gut. The crowd seemed to still with awe and trepidation as their fighter was winded. Tala's glare twisted into a malicious leer, which darkened with each moment. The precarious slippery paper drifted to the ground slowly, in a similar fashion to a feather and landed as neatly as it could. Tala bent his front leg and straightened the stiff back one, lowering the oversized man as he did. The rigid leg bent and swung round in a round house kick, straight into the man's lower regions. A painful, low squeak emitted from the hard mouth of the Russian's opponent. He struggled to stand before looking dead into the dilated, icy blue eyes. He roared with anger and threw an upper-cut punch into the pale jaw. His right fist flew swiftly round into the knife-like eyes that bore threw his skull.

He continuously charged and threw punch after punch into Tala, hitting as many places as he could, causing blood to stream out of the busted lip. With one last bawl he brought a hammer fist onto, what should've been, the redhead, until a single pasty palm clutched it tightly. The sharp fingers seemed to constrict round his bulky fist. "What-what are you doing?" He croaked. The dark sneer returned and he lent forward slightly.

"Showing you what would've happened to my photo," the fingers suddenly compressed the branch of flesh, bone and muscle, crippling it. A wail of pain echoed threw with thick air and the well-built, older man fell to his knees. "Oh, and _he's _my boyfriend, not my girlfriend. Get it right next time." The man looked up as his glassed cluttered to the floor. Small, grey eyes looked up at Tala. The wolf stalked to the cart and retrieved his jacket, not bothering to fasten it, and then he made his way to the photo, bending slowly and repossessing it, stuffing it into its original place. He sauntered to his new possessions and wielded the relatively large cart out of the street.

"And the Wolf is the winner!" Boomed the megaphone, much to Tala's distaste, though the cheering after wasn't too bad. The Wolf was well suited to him as far as he was concerned. He walked through the streets, which were far too crowded for his liking. The walk back to Bryan's apartment was longer than he remembered, and when he got there, he didn't expect to see Miriam waiting outside the white door. She looked up at him as he got closer, even if he didn't want to admit it the guy he fought gave more damage then he wanted. If he stopped, he'd surely collapse.

"Tala? What happened to you?" Miriam asked, not ranting or concerned, but in complete shock. He didn't know what she was talking about, he didn't think the fight made him look too much different, maybe a bruise or two and a swollen lip, but that's all.

"Umm…nothing really, why?" She started examining him as he got to the porch. "Err, Miriam? What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

"You look so much paler! And look at your eyes; you look like you haven't had a good night sleep in a long time! Of my! Look at you! You haven't been fighting again, have you?" Tala was happy to see his friend open the door, distracting Miriam from him for a while. When Bryan got a proper look at him, he sighed and motioned for them to go in. Luckily for Tala, Bryan's place was on the ground floor, so he didn't have much trouble getting his cart there, but getting it through the narrow door was different. After a while, they managed to get it into the house, leaving it in the doorway.

Bryan and Miriam were talking as he re-entered from having a shower. Miriam was the first to speak, as always. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here, huh?" She asked, Tala nodded and sat down at the large kitchen table. "Well, we wanted to know how you were doing, and we've spotted some movement in-"

"Oh give it a rest Miriam," Tala complained, tired and bothered. "I've told you, I've given up!" Miriam shook her head.

"I know you haven't, 'cause when you don't give up, especially when someone you care about is involved." She argued. Tala wanted to hit her so hard.

"What do you know? I am how I am! I got told that if you loved something, you would let it go!" He defended pathetically. Bryan stood, deciding it was between the two of them.

"It's 'if you love something, you'll fight for it' Tala, you know that." He said before he calmly exited. Tala spat something in Russian after him, though he never got a reply. Green and blue eyes locked together, trying to break the other, though Miriam had the obvious advantage as she hadn't been moping around and drinking non-stop. Tala finally stood, and walked out to the hall where Bryan was getting his things out the cart so it could be moved. Miriam soon joined them.

"Well, will you just come and _see_ before you start giving up? That's all I'm asking, if you really don't want to stay, you can come back here. Bryan could come to." The Russian unloading the cart looked up at her as if she had three heads.

"And spend more time than needed with Mystel; I think I'll stay here. Tala, you should go though, while you're out I'll restock the fridge…and everything else that should be holding food." He said, hauling the cart out the door. Miriam grabbed Tala's wrist and started for the door, dragging the week and beaten male with her.

"Come on, Kaede's waiting in the car, let's go." He should've seen that coming, Kaede was often pulled along with Miriam, though she didn't put up much of a fight. Kaede was like that though, she often couldn't be bothered. He climbed into the car and nodded to the albino girl, who in turn, smiled as much as she could.

"Hey, how've you been?" She asked with a slight hint of a cold. Typical, she always does get the colds.

"As good as it gets I guess." He replied, not bothering to ask for her own health. He'd stopped asking about those kinds of things a while ago. He stopped doing a lot of things though; he really was pathetic.

"I'm well, so are the others," Kaede said; replying an unasked question. "It's been a while, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you!" Tala nodded and smiled sadly. Why would they be glad to see him, he deserted them didn't he?

"Come on Kaede! Drive!" Miriam barked; Kaede immediately started up to go and drove. You could tell who wore the pants in that relationship. Not long after they'd started, they seemed to be there. The atmosphere was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Tala stepped out, glad to be out of the awkward car, into a more open space. Though it was probably just as awkward. A group of people where standing in smaller groups, talking among themselves. Tala was guessing this was a selection of the people who could come at the moment in time, or most of the hawks.

"Now what?" He asked sharply; he didn't want to be here. They were on the edge of the cliff before the forest, the turn where Zeo had gotten himself involved in this mess. Miriam turned to him, ready to shout at him or something, before Kaede decided that was the last thing they needed.

"Now, we show you what we've been noticing, these people could tell you, or Miriam can take you into the forest." Tala looked sceptically at the girl, eyes narrowing slightly. Miriam took that as a yes, he wanted to go in, and headed in the direction of the woods. Tala scuffled his feet along the floor, before picking them up and following her normally. Kaede looked after them, not wanting to be left alone. Ozuma came out from the small crowd of people and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. They'll be back before you know it!" noticing the look in her eyes, he stepped in front of her vision to the path their friends had taken with a classic grin on his face. "It's fine Kaede! Let them go! Come on, I think you need something to drink; I'll take you down to the shops! Sounds good, no?" He said while rushing her off.

Tala grunted as he was pushed into a tree for the umpteenth time. This was annoying. People were everywhere! How was he suppose to do anything, he wasn't a hawk! He growled as he was dragged along a nest of trees, and then looked up as Miriam made her way up the tree standing right in front of them. She was good at climbing trees that was one thing. He followed after her, with little grace, and sat on a branch as she heaved herself onto the one above. Her arm stretched out to point at the opening, where you could barely see the ruins of the old temple, and a few people gathered in white coats. He could remember those coats clearly; he still had one in his room to remind him of what was right and what was not. Tala growled lowly.

"Tala! Hush!" Miriam said in the quietest whisper she could muster. The coats weren't particularly long, and they had a few buckles on them, along with a few stripes of a certain colour, the colour for the strip showed your status. The ranking order went something along the lines of blue, green, orange, red, purple. He had an orange one, Kai had a green one. Miriam dropped to his branch, holding her weight on the upper one so they wouldn't snap. "You know what the colours are, right?" Tala nodded in response. "I know this is rich, but we want to borrow yours, I think it might come in use."

"I don't think so. Most of the orange coated people are well known. If I were you, I'd take the blue stripes as an insult, they obviously don't think very highly of us," the girl shrugged and smiled slightly.

"What you going to do, huh? Come, let's go back," she climbed down the tree after Tala and led the way back to the cliff side, only to find no one was there. "Seems like they left. Those blue coated people must've come to check."

"Probably," Miriam looked at the redhead, who seemed to be lost in thought; she let out a sly smirk and took this opportunity for her own.

"So then, how about we go back to the hotel? I think they'll be moving soon, I've seen a few green coats about." Tala nodded to her question and followed her to the bikes.

"Wait. I'm meant to be going back to Bryans…hey!" She cackled and ran down the road. She guessed Kaede had moved the car so it wouldn't get noticed. "Miriam! Get back! I don't want to go back to the hotel, remember?" The bluenette completely ignored him and continued running, stopping abruptly as she saw someone at the end of the path. Tala slowed down and looked at her curiously, before looking in the direction of the person. "A…a red coat?"

"Tala…Tala, why is there a red coat, I bet it's just coincidence right?" Miriam spluttered, as if her words had turned into liquid. Tala's heart pounded. "Tala? Tala why are they here? Tala!" In a desperate rush, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her under the railings and into a bush, gripping tightly to the cliff in case they fell. It wasn't steep enough for them to suddenly fall, but it was steep. He clamped a hand over her mouth, only to have her clammy ones wrapped round it. Her eyes were wide and her breathing rushed.

He looked up slightly, trying to see them, before pressing his head against the dirt. He counted the footsteps he heard. _One…no, three people…two people…wait._ He tightened his grip on Miriam _they've stopped._

"He says there's someone here." Tala panicked. They knew, but the only way they could know is if the key had told them. His jaw clenched as the thought ran through his mind. Zeo had ratted them out, to red coats no less. "No? What? False alarm. How did he manage a false alarm?"

"Probably a blue coat, they're all over," so there was more than one red coat. Tala relaxed slightly as the patting of feet got further and further away. Even as he couldn't hear them anymore, he just sat there, letting his brain process what he'd heard. Zeo had ratted on them…he was working with the people Ana had kept him from? It was too much, especially when he took his word back. Did he know it was Miriam and he, or did he just think it was a blue coat?

"Tala!" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl in his lap, who had settled down, but had a strong look on her face. "Did you hear what they were saying?" He nodded, too afraid to speak. "Come on. We have to move, there isn't much time left," she said while pulling them both up the cliff. They ran down the road, looking for a taxi or some form of transport as they got onto the busier roads.

"They're going to come to our room," Tala stated as they got onto a bus. Miriam looked at him incredulously. "We've got that dammed stone, remember? They'll want it," he added, she bit her lip on got out her pink phone. Tala grimaced at the colour.

"Hello? Hiro, it's Miriam, is anyone with you?" Tala looked at the girl, while cursing at the slowness of the bus. "Good, tell Mystel not to let the stone, in Kai's room, out of his sight." Tala turned his full attention to her as she folded the phone up and plopped it into her bag.

"So?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

"So? You heard me right?" Tala nodded causing Miriam to shrug in question. Sighing he turned to the window and watched as trees and builds would go by. It wouldn't be too long until they reached the hotel. "Hey, Tala?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Do you think…do you think they've already got the stone?" he looked at her dazed and debated on the possibility.

"Umm…no. I don't. Why?" She looked the other way and shook her head. Frowning, he looked back to the window and almost ran off the bus when they stopped. They walked back to the Liandi in a slow and awkward silence, yet neither of them wanted to break it no matter how uncomfortable they were. In a way, they were glad for it, as they hadn't seen each other in so long. It was weird to be walking by each other as if they where back to before everything, after fighting over something stupid like the amount of coffee they needed. Tala chuckled at the thought causing Miriam to look up at him with a questioning look, before starting to laugh herself. The awkwardness was quickly dissolved by the dominant laughter.

"It's like ages ago!" Tala exclaimed, trying to clam down, still laughing slightly. Miriam giggled away nodding and remembering the times they'd shared.

"It's weird to think, that was so long ago I guess. Time flies by, no?" Tala nodded in agreement, his red hair moving slightly with some sharp wind. He looked behind them, seeing a fleeting figure. "Hey, did you see that?" Miriam looked in the direction.

"No, but I felt it, do you think…" The shared a quick glance before nodding and breaking into a run. "We have to get there."

"Zeo's at steak."

"And he's now our responsibility."

Zzz

Blue eyes looked up at the top of the ruins. This was where the future he'd dreamed of would become reality, this was where he'd sacrifice everything to say hello to the thing behind the walls. He smiled slightly and crouched to touch the ground beneath his feet. His white jacket had bright red stripes along the arms, noticeable for someone far away. He stood as he heard someone approach him from behind, and a graceful smile crossed his lips as a boy in a white and purple jacket advanced to him.

"Brook, how long till we start? I'm getting excited!" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, soon. One piece of the tablet wasn't found, Takao says it's with your friends though?" he explained. The boy made a sound of annoyance. Ever since he'd had a shadow enter him, he'd become slightly bratty.

"What takes so long? What colour what after them? You know not to underestimate them!" he complained.

"A few orange jackets. Is there a problem?" Brooklyn was generally surprised at the look of disgust on the shorter one's face.

"Yes! Why can't I go! You know a few _amateurs _can't get it!" Brooklyn laughed at this one.

"Do you want me and some other reds to go? You need to stay here." Zeo giggled and nodded.

"I'd LOVE it! Thank you so Brook! You're always so good to me!"

"One thing…who was on the cliff earlier, it wasn't one of the others was it now?" Zeo looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…promise you won't tell!" he waited for the redhead to nod. "I think it was Miriam and Tala. I'm not too sure, but it felt like them." Brooklyn's smile faltered slightly. Such an offence could get him locked up for weeks.

"Ok. I'm going to go get them, and I don't want anyone to find out. The last thing we need is people doubting the key!" Brook instructed firmly getting a sharp nod of his companion. "Good. I'll be back as soon as I can." Zeo watched as he gathered a group of other people in red and white jackets, before disappearing. He turned back to the ruins. Most of the tiles had been put back in place, and there was now a nicely formed magic circle. The tablet with the spell on had one piece missing, and then it would be ready. He was nervous he couldn't deny that, but after hearing all about what the situation was, his curiosity was bubbling. He watched after Brooklyn and motioned to the others where the hidden hawks were.

Brooklyn looked behind him at Zeo was he started pointing and nodding to trees. Hawks probably, who knows how long they'd been there, but with the key trained they could easily be ridden of. He looked to his side as they walked, seeing the four reds that he'd brought with him. He smiled that same graceful smile he normally wore once they'd got into the sunlight. Turning to those beside him he clapped his hands and got ready to speak.

"Right then, we'll need to be quick! It's already noon, and I was hoping to do the ceremony before it gets dark!" those around him nodded in understanding. "Off we go then! Does anyone have a car?"

"I do, it's parked just round the corner," one of them said, motioning to the cliff. Brooklyn smiled and nodded to his comrade. The man's name was Kane, he had messy light blue hair and was very reliable. The five of them walked to the big black car and climbed in, Brooklyn sitting in the passengers seat at he was the leader of their group.

"Right Kane, we want to be going to the Liandi, you know where that is right?" Kane started the car and let out a broad grin to match Takao's. "Let's go," The redhead declared fastening his seatbelt. The car started, and with it's speed it wasn't long until they were on a busy round in the town. He looked out the window and ginned slyly as they past two people.

_We'll be there first…Right Master?_ He heard the familiar voice of Katy ask.

'_We will indeed! But no doubt there's some people there looking after the tablet. I don't think they're that stupid…' _his thoughts trailed off to the thought of who could be waiting for him. The thought of the crimson eyed man made him think back to what he'd heard before drinking that potion.

_Master…do you want to know? _He nodded his head, oblivious to the four in the car _I think you'll remember when we see him again…or I could show you now. _He blinked at his faint reflection in the window. _I don't mind if I get in trouble, this whole thing has gone too far! _A screech went through his mind as the words flashed before him in a jumble.

"Hey! Brooklyn! Are you ok?" Kane asked loudly, snapping Brooklyn and Katy out of their mind link. Brooklyn smiled weekly and nodded, before quickly going back to the window. Kane wasn't sure, but turned to the road anyway, seeing the hotel in view. "Here." He stated. Brooklyn quickly got out as it came to a stop and rushed to the hotel, remembering the room number, the others close behind him. He had to find Kai now. He barged into the room, forgetting the need to knock and looked around wildly at the occupants in the room. One had jumped off his seat, and was now standing in an attacking position, and Hiro was on the chair, looking for a stick he could substitute for his sword.

"Kai! Where's Kai?" Brooklyn demanded, voice cracking. He was obviously loud enough, as the Russian in question almost immediately came out the main bedroom, red eyes glowing with adrenaline. Brooklyn red up to the bluenette and tackled him to the ground. "Kai!" He shouted out while hugging the man.

"Brooklyn? Brook, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting them both up as four men barged into the room, each in a red and white jacket. "Reds…" He looked down at the redhead in his arms to see the same jacket. "Brooklyn what's going on?"

"Kai! Stop them! Stop it Kai please!"

"_Stop it Tala! Please!" _

Kai stood, shoving Brooklyn out of the way and advanced onto the four at the door. He didn't know how he'd manage though, against four reds being a simple green. He stepped back a bit as three more orange coated people joined them. He looked round desperately. Mystel didn't look to keen either, and Hiro probably fought with a weapon. One of the men stepped forward confidently, his blue hair spiked and his eyes glistening.

"Brooklyn! I hope you're not betraying the mission! Go get it now!" Brooklyn shook his head furiously. "You know what will happen if you don't! Now go!" Kai growled at the look on Brooklyn's face and the way he was being treated. The man's features where screwed up in fear and confusion, and his arms were held up protectively. Within an instant he had made his way into Kai's room. Kai turned to Mystel, who nodded and stepped forward as Kai ran after the intruder.

"I don't know who you guys are, and frankly I don't care, but you can't get away with this!" Mystel shouted, trying to act as confidently as you could when confronted with seven people who would probably be willing to kill you. He took on an attacking stance and pulled his fist back. The people in front of him did a similar thing, all in different styles. He glanced to his side, but Hiro was no longer in view. He ducked as the blue haired man came at him and swung his fit forward and up in an upper cut punch. Hiro was then by his left, a kendo stick in his hands.

"I found it in Kaede's room; she is my student after all," he explained. Mystel nodded and faced the people in front of him, slightly more confident. He lifted his head to see over the people as he heard some commotion in the hall.

"Tala slow down!" A girl shouted from the end of the hall, quickly followed by someone knocking an enemy at the back down to the floor. The redhead was soon see able as he made his way through the people, easily beating the lower ranks. Miriam then came to view and joined Tala at the back. Finding confidence, Mystel let out a shout and ran forward, fist high behind him and charged forward. Hiro was already using his skills to jab and block his offender. Forgotten on the floor, Kane struggled to his feet and ran to where Brooklyn and Kai were, unnoticed on the most part.

"Mystel! That one's going after Kai!" Hiro shouted between attacks. Kane was one step ahead however, and grabbed the vase on the cabinet next to the door and threw it at the blond, who howled in pain. He dashed into the large bedroom to see Kai, knocked out on the floor, and Brooklyn pressed against the wall, looking at the Russian. His eyes darted up to Kane and clutched a white jacket with green stripes on tightly in his left hand, and a stone tablet in the other.

"Brooklyn let's go!" The redhead pressed himself against the wall harder, almost passing through it. Kane crouched by him and embraced him. "Brooklyn please, calm down, it's ok…it'll be alright," the soft words poured out his mouth automatically, and calmed down the stressed comrade. On of their team members came into the room and took the tablet, before running back out and shouted to a few others. Brooklyn grabbed Kane's shirt and bashed their heads together, making the world go dark.

Zzz

Zeo opened his eyes and turned to a purple haired man, nodding his head. A young black haired man was beside him. The elder had a black trench coat, which had a few purple stripes in the fashion of the white jacket. The younger man had a white jacket with red stripes adorning it. The oldest man smirked and laughed slightly.

"Brilliant…are there any wounded?" he asked Zeo making the boy nod again.

"Sir, Brooklyn and Kane, it seems Brooklyn has joined up with the others however, and probably won't be coming back," was the reply. The man nodded and headed to the path, leaving the two on the ruins. Zeo turned to his friend and smiled slightly.

"It's going well then?" he asked causing Zeo to nod.

"Luckily it is! You know, it's nice to see you again Rei, I didn't think I'd get to." Rei grinned and nodded.

"Yea! It's nice. I don't know where Takao and Max went I'm afraid, though they're of lower rank than me so I wouldn't know." Zeo shook his head and looked back to top of the ruins. He was standing in the centre of the circle, Rei next to him looking in the same direction. He felt strongest here, as weird as it was, and soon he'd know why.

"Hey Rei…how long do you think it'll be?" the other man looked up to the sky.

"I'd say it's around five right now, judging from the sun's position, I think we want to start be sunset." Zeo raised an eyebrow and looked at his companion.

"Sunset? Why sunset?"

"Not sure but I've heard that Boris has this thing with making things dramatic." Rei laughed slightly and rubbed his neck. Zeo rolled his eyes and looked at the circle on the floor.

"He's a strange man…still, if he's the one we have to listen to, not too much point in complaining." Zeo reasoned with himself. Rei smiled, no matter how you looked at it, he was still just an innocent child despite his age. "Hey Rei? Did you hear me?" The golden eyed man blinked.

"What is it Zeo?" The boy was smiling sourly.

"I've lost the connection. Brooklyn's not on our side anymore and Kane's not in the building." Rei blinked again before registering what was said.

"I shouldn't worry! Brooklyn didn't seem very convinced from the beginning, so don't doubt! If you were convinced by him when he wasn't convinced, you know that we're not lying to you or anything, right?"

"What about Kane? What happened to him?" Rei clamped his hands onto the boy's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. Zeo's gaze went slightly fuzz, followed by his balance dropping, and lastly he seemed ten times heavier as he fell forward into Rei's chest.

"I'm sorry, Zeo, but some things can't be helped." Rei picked him up into a cradle carry, and started to walk to a shaded grassy area. He looked up as someone approached him from behind. He smiled at the person and followed them out of the area, leaving Zeo with some others who were in the grassy areas around the ruins. A greenish blue eye cracked open to look above, to see a person hovering over him in the tree, he lifted a hand to reach him, but couldn't as his tanned arm flopped down beside him and his world fell into sleep.

The man in the tree frowned slightly before going back to the cliff to mean with Kaede. He was thinking over what the two had talked about as he reached her and nodded.

"So, Ozuma what did you see?" she asked excitedly. He shook his head and pulled her to the car.

"We have to hurry, I think the others are in trouble."

Zzz

"Sorry…we didn't make it in time."

"No, it's fine, I don't think we'd have been able to do much, even with you two. They over powered us." Kaede looked down, even with her teacher's words, she didn't feel that mach better. She clenched her fists, pressing her nails against her skin and bit her lip.

"We could've done _something_ though, right?" she argued, throwing her fists out for effect. Miriam looked at her partner as she cleaned Mystel's wound. The blonde Egyptian winced slightly and grinned making Miriam smile slightly.

"You couldn't have done anything Kaede! Hiro was better off with your kendo stick, and then what would you have had? We both know you'd just end up panicking and getting in everyone's way! Even if you could've fought, they were much more powerful than us all! Don't be so stupid and forget about it!" Kaede's lip burst at Tala's harsh words. It's true, she did rely on her sword skills to get her out of these situations, but his words sliced through her like a knife. The very atmosphere of the room had changed since Tala had come back as his crabby, moody and harsh self. Being the youngest was hard, and she didn't like it. Running from the room, she locked her bedroom door and fell to her bed. Miriam stood and growled at Tala, clear distaste on her face.

"Why do you always have to make the situation worse?" she snapped. "I don't know about her not being able to help, but you don't seem very capable of it either! Why don't you just go to your room? We'll call you when we know what we're doing." He stood, storming off just like Kaede had, and slammed his door powerfully. Miriam turned back to Mystel and grinned pitifully.

"Now, let me see those wounds again!" she said as brightly as she could. Mystel nodded and lifted his arm up. Hiro sighed and turned to where Brooklyn and Kai were talking by the window; Kai noticed this and called him over.

"Hey Brook, do you feel any better?" Hiro asked his old friend. Brooklyn looked up and smiled weakly. Kai had offered to look after him, as when they'd gotten rid of Kane he looked shaken up. Brooklyn didn't talk at all anymore, and seemed very tired, though he couldn't sleep.

"Doesn't sound like were getting very far, does it?" Kai joked. Hiro sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's like being in a TV drama or something. If we go any slower we'll start going backwards." Kai laughed slightly.

"That's one way of looking at it, still," He looked out the window. "They'll be starting about now." Hiro nodded at this and clapped his hands. Kai looked at him curiously, as did Miriam and Mystel; Brooklyn gave him a confused, yet slightly blank look.

"Right! Let's get the two sulking children and make a start at going forward!"

Zzz

Zeo woke with a start. Frowning slightly he looked around at his surroundings. There was a lot more people then earlier, and it was getting slightly dark. He looked up as Rei came running put to him, black hair bound back and swishing behind him.

"Rei, is something wrong?" he asked, the boy had a slight smile on his face.

"We're ready to go! Give us the word!" He said, ginning. Zeo stood and nodded, but didn't look at the boy in the eyes.

"I'm ready then! Hopefully, we won't have any interruptions so we won't need to be very high on who's protecting the area, I'm sure everyone wants to be watching." Rei nodded and saluted before heading off into the buzzing crowd. Zeo turned round as a large hand was placed on his shoulder. Boris was standing behind him, smirking slightly.

"You're ready I hear?" Zeo nodded and let the man steer him to the circle. "Brilliant! Let us get started then! I don't want to delay this any further!" he said excitedly. Zeo looked around him to see the people standing around hidden in the forest's shadows. The warmth of the sun beat down against his back giving the dramatic effect that Boris had been wanting.

"People! The time has come! I know some of you here know how to read the scripture of the tablet, if you'd please." He motioned to the points on the edge of the circle, and turned Zeo so his back was parallel to the wall.

"I'll do my best sir," Zeo said, eyes solid and stance bold, even though his mind was having a war. Part of him really wanted to do this, but the other part wanted to go back to before this whole thing when Ana was…

Boris exited the stage after patting the young adult on the back and snapping him out his thoughts. Zeo looked at the five people facing him, four with a book in hand, and the original text in the hands of the one opposite him. He shut his eyes as they started, the chanting like music against the silence of the forest. As weird as it was, he prayed for Tala to come. He was scared. He didn't want to do this anymore. The war in his mind had been won by the doubtful part, though now he was afraid that it was too late. Tears welled in his eyes, streaming down his face as his heart throbbed. He wanted his friends. He wanted Tala to come back. He wanted to go back to before Ana died. Why did people have to die? Why was he doing this for the people who had killed her? Sure, at the time it had seemed like the right thing, in a way, he had wanted to go against the friend who was almost always right. But now he knew why she seemed almost always right; because she was.

"Ana," he started hopelessly, biting his lip as the chanting got louder. "I'm so sorry." He couldn't even open his eyes as some sort of commotion started in the crowed, making the chanting hesitant. He heard the clear snapping of Boris's voice, ordering the chanting to continue no matter what the situation. He bit his lip harder as the chanting continued, getting louder and rigid

"I'm sorry everyone." Thoughts of his friends he'd made during this time flashed through his mind. Images of his friends and days before this whole thing went through his mind. The louder the chanting became, the less music-like it seemed, and the more his heart hurt. "Tala…"

"Zeo!" His eyes snapped open as he heard the voice. Aqua met blue. Everything went quiet. His world seemed to freeze as he remembered the words he'd said when he left about a month ago. "Zeo! You promised me you'd wait!" fresh tears spilled out his puffy eyes. "I've caught up with you! You don't need to wait anymore Zeo I'm here!" The last sentence of the chanting brought him back to earth as his breath seemed to rush out of him.

He was put into immense pain from the sudden rush of power. He gasped, taking a breath of filthy wind into his lungs. This wasn't what he wanted, this terrific hollowness that was engulfing every part of him. A flamboyant crash of thunder sounded in the distance, the screams of the people in the ruins emanating out to him, the hollow echo of their feet as they ran, the sounds penetrating deep into his brain... He was shaking violently, his bones felt as though they were about to break. He could hear familiar voices crying out to him, but he could not see their faces, his eyesight blurred by the flow of red liquid. He screamed out as his flesh seemed to burn and his blood boiled under his skin. He felt like he was on fire.

Tala cried out through the commotion to Zeo as he screamed. Miriam ran up behind him, eyes dangerously wide as she looked at the scene before her. Neither of them could say anything. Kaede was soon next to Miriam, shaking with fear, and clutched the girl's hand tightly. Kai ran up on the other side of Tala, Brooklyn and Hiro with him. They all stared silently at Zeo.

"He looks like he's…burning." Kai stuttered. The others nodded with him. They stood back a bit as Zeo screamed again, a blast of wind rushing round. Tala held his hands in front of his face, as Miriam took Kaede into her arms, and Brooklyn embraced Kai tightly. Hiro took a similar position to Tala, and looked at the redhead as he took a step forward. He didn't have enough time to register what the man was doing, as he leaped and pushed Brooklyn and Kai down as a large branch swiftly skimmed their heads.

"Tala! What are you doing?" Hiro bawled out to his acquaintance. Tala obviously didn't hear him though, as he struggled forward again, resisting against the wind to get to Zeo. He started to pick up pace slightly as he got closer. The circle seemed to light up as Tala took his first few steps onto it, and the wind seemed to cackle wickedly.

"Tala?" Zeo whispered through the pain before he threw his head back and screamed again. The light seemed to intensify and almost surround the two.

"Zeo!" Tala yelled, bounding forward and hitting Zeo out of the circle. The light slowly dimmed and the wind eased. "Zeo? Zeo!" Tala cried, trying to shake the boy awake. "Wake up Zeo!"

"Tala?" He stuttered, frowning and opening his eyes slightly. Tala's heart clenched at the emptiness. Zeo smiled weakly. "It's a shame…I can't see you," He coughed; Tala lifted him slightly and patted his back, making the other to empty a crimson liquid onto the floor. Tala held him tightly. "But, it's nice to know…you're here." Tears poured down Tala's face heavily, and his face was twisted unpleasantly.

"It's gone…it's all finished…you can wake up now, and we'll take you to Emily and she can heal you…it'll be ok." Tala said hopelessly. Zeo ran a hand along Tala's cheek and his smile widened.

"Tala…can you do something for me?" The Russian nodded, even though he knew the other couldn't see. "Can you kiss me again…but, instead of it being on the spur of the moment…can you mean it?" Tala nodded and descended his head, bringing the weak fragile boy up. The met somewhere near the middle. They eventually parted, though only slightly, lips still brushing. "You're wet."

"You needn't talk titch." Zeo laughed slightly and closed the gap for a moment again.

"Even in the most awkward situations; you flirt," he said before shutting his eyes. "I want to sleep now…I'm tired."

"No…stay awake…don't leave me Zeo," Tala pleaded desperately, pushing their heads together.

"Love you…"

"I love you too." Zeo smiled fully, despite his condition, and shut his glazed eyes. Tala cried again as the body he held went completely limp. "I love you so much…it hurts."

Not many things end

With a perfect ending

And not everything

Will go the way we planned

But if we keep trying

Then we'll get there

And we'll be able to fly

With an Angels Lullaby

Zzz

Kitty: …oh my GOSH! I actually finished

I'm sorry if you didn't want Zeo to die, if so, imagine that after this, they take him to a hospital and he becomes better … even though he died ..'

ANYWAY

Please, I would love comments from those of you who actually stuck with me and managed to be bothered to wait and read the last chapter, I'm eternally grateful, and I couldn't have done it without you guys!

And, before someone sues me;

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or it's characters … I own the plot and Kaede though! And a few other random Characters!

If you can be bothered, please answer these questions:

Which Chapter did you like most?

Who do you think was best portrayed?

How do you think I could've made it better?

Did it keep you suspended, and do you think it was worth the wait and pain of reading?

Did you cry at any part?

Last two are random, cause I thought it was painfully slow to write and post, but I didn't actually have a plan, so I would … --'

Anyway, thanks for reading!

I've now got an extra page of me talking, so I'm logging off, and going to bed, my back hurts!

Ciao .

Kitty-cat


End file.
